Nothing is as it seems - Niente è come sembra
by Unidui
Summary: I wrote this fic in the summer hiatus a years ago. I do not own the characters that are at ABC From first cap."Kate was there, on the edge of the escarpment, motionless. He looked at the car in flames and prayed, ..."
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1. Vortici  
Kate era lì, sul ciglio della scarpata, immobile. Guardava l'auto in fiamme e pregava, pregava che all'interno non ci fosse nessuno, non ci fosse Rick.  
Ma proprio quando Martha e Alexis la raggiunsero sconvolte, il capo dei vigili fermò le operazioni di spegnimento, alzò lo sguardo verso le tre donne e scosse la testa : - c'è un corpo!- gridò - chiamate il coroner subito!-  
Kate si sentì risucchiare da un vortice che le tolse la capacità di respirare, a mala pena riusciva a sentire le urla di Alexis e il pianto disperato di Martha.  
Javier e Ryan arrivarono giusto in tempo per impedirle di precipitarsi verso l'auto. Apetta kate! – gridarono i due poliziotti – non è il caso che tu…- non riuscirono a finire la frase, Kate li guardò con disperazione e tenacia allo stesso tempo. Lei doveva assolutamente vedere quel corpo, aveva bisogno di capire cosa era veramente accaduto e soprattutto chi avesse potuto fare una cosa simile.  
Nel frattempo qualcuno da un'auto di servizio rispose al capo dei vigili – signore il coroner è impegnato dall'altra parte della contea, non arriverà prima d ore, come dobbiamo procedere? – il capo non fece neanche in tempo a rispondere che una voce femminile si levò da dietro lo sbarramento che la polizia aveva sistemato per evitare i curiosi – se non ha niente in contrario capo posso occuparmene io, sono patologo della Polizia di New York, so di non essere nella mia giurisdizione ma… - Lanie Parrish si fece largo tra la folla che si era assiepata lungo la strada e porse con decisione la mano al capo dei Vigili, poi guardò con risolutezza verso la scarpata cercando e ottenendo l'assenso ad intervenire.  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Kate che la ringraziò silenziosamente per il gesto che stava per compiere. Non sarebbe stato uno sconosciuto ad occuparsi del corpo di Rick ma gli occhi attenti e le mani sapienti di Lanie – triste consolazione.  
Lanie si avvicinò all'auto ancora fumante ed iniziò l'ispezione dell'abitacolo. Il corpo carbonizzato giaceva con la faccia riversa contro il volante, semicoperto dal telo bruciacchiato dell'aribag esploso nell'impatto. Lanie lo scostò ma non c'era rimasto molto da osservare, il fuoco aveva fatto egregiamente il suo lavoro di distruzione. Sarebbe servita l'analisi delle impronte dentarie per avere la certezza di chi appartenesse quel corpo.  
Si diresse verso il capo dei Vigili a cui si nel frattempo si era aggiunto il capo Brady, della polizia della contea che nel frattempo stavano interrogando Kate sugli ultimi istanti in cui aveva sentito il fidanzato.

\- mi spiace molto per l'accaduto detective Beckett, signora, sono ancora grato a lei e al signor Castle per l'aiuto che mi avete dato l'anno scorso…lo so che è difficile ma avrei bisogno di sapere quando è l'ultima volta che ha sentito il sig. Castle…. – fu interrotto da Lanie che, facendo appello a tutto il distacco professionale che in quel momento poteva sfoggiare, iniziò il suo rapporto preliminare rivolta al terzetto – il cadavere è sicuramente di un uomo sulla quarantina, caucasico, le fiamme hanno danneggiato notevolmente i tessuti, quindi è impossibile un riconoscimento diretto, per quello bisognerà attendere le analisi di routine ma…- fece una pausa trattenendo quasi il respiro così come fece anche Kate che l'ascoltava quasi in trance - …abbiamo raccolto ciò che rimaneva dell'orologio da polso e del cellulare della vittima e sembrerebbero della stessa marca e modello in possesso di Rick… del signor Castle- e così dicendo cinse Beckett con il braccio cercando di infonderle un po' di forza, si rendeva conto che le sue parole stavano sgretolando quell'ultimo barlume di speranza a cui l'amica si era aggrappata.

Nello stesso momento a qualche ora di macchina dagli Hemptons un uomo sulla settantina parcheggiava nella rimessa di una casa su un lago. Cercò di sbrigarsi a scaricare i bagagli ed aprire la casa, il suo passeggero aveva urgente bisogno di cure.


	2. Chapter 2

Era in camera già da alcune ore, dopo le parole di Lanie era andata da Martha ed Alexis, si erano abbracciate a lungo, come se quella fosse l'unica ancora di salvezza prima di precipitare in un mare di disperazione, perché non c'era più niente da fare, niente da sperare.  
Jim l'aveva convinta a riposare un po' ma il solo rimettere piede nella villa di Rick, dove di li a poco avrebbero coronato finalmente il loro amore, le provocava un senso di vuoto incolmabile. Si era tolta l'abito da sposa di sua madre e aveva indossato qualcosa di più comodo, aveva fatto una doccia sperando che l'acqua fresca potesse lavare via il dolore insieme all'odore acre di fumo che le era rimasto addosso per tutto il pomeriggio. Si sentiva svuotata, sfinita ma non appena si fu distesa sul letto la sua mente si riavvolse come un nastro e rivide tutto quello che era accaduto quel giorno, come in un film. Le ultime parole che si erano scambiati – ti amo…ti amo anch'io- e poi l'attesa, l'ansia e quella maledetta telefonata della polizia della contea – Lei è la kate Beckett? – si sono io – c'è stato un incidente, l'auto del sig. Castle è uscita fuori strada…. E poi la corsa disperata verso il luogo dell'incidente, i segni di frenata sull'asfalto.  
I SEGNI DI FRENATA! Un attimo! Si tirò su all'improvviso come se fosse stata colpita da una scarica elettrica, prese il telefono e chiamò Esposito – ho bisogno di parlare con te e Ryan dove siete? – Espo rimase interdetto, non si aspettava di sentire Beckett dopo che l'aveva lasciata in evidente stato di shock tra le braccia del padre, e soprattutto era sorpreso dal tono così deciso della sua voce – siamo ancora sul luogo dell'incidente ma la polizia locale non ci fa avvicinare, questioni di giurisdizione…- non è stato un incidente Javier – i due detective si guardarono e corsero alla macchina.  
Si ritrovarono nel giardino della villa, la vista sul mare era mozzafiato ma nessuno dei tre se ne curava.  
\- Kate il capo Brady è convinto che si sia trattato di un incidente, "su quel tratto di strada c'è una curva pericolosa e non è la prima volta che qualcuno esce fuori strada correndo più del dovuto" ci ha detto.  
– Non ci siamo potuti avvicinare più di tanto quindi non siamo riusciti a vedere granché, ma cosa ti fa pensare che non sia stato un incidente?  
\- Voi non vi siete potuti avvicinare, ma io si, sono arrivata lì prima di tutti e anche nell'agitazione più totale in cui ero sprofondata la mia mente ha registrato dei particolari che questa sera sono riaffiorati all'improvviso! – si era alzata dalla sedia e aveva leggermente alzato la voce – sull'asfalto non c'erano solo i segni della macchina di Rick, si vedono chiaramente segni di ruote di una macchina più grande che sembrano seguirle in parallelo e poi si incrociano, l'hanno volutamente fatto andare fuori strada!  
Dobbiamo assolutamente convincere il capo Brady a farci partecipare alle indagini! Io ho bisogno di sapere cosa è realmente successo e chi ha fatto questo a Rick! – anche Espo e Ryan si alzarono e fecero una cosa che raramente si vede tra detective abituati a non esternare le proprie emozioni, l'abbracciarono d'istinto e poi all'unisono – ok dal Capo Brady allora!

* * *

Ha i laghi! Mi hanno sempre trasmesso pace, ma stavolta difficilmente riuscirò a rilassare i nervi…mai avrei pensato dopo tanti anni…di ritrovarmi in questa situazione.. –i pensieri dell'uomo furono interrotti dai lamenti del suo ospite, che giaceva in un letto nella stanza accanto, purtroppo le ferite che aveva riportato nello scontro si erano rivelate più gravi del previsto l'uomo aveva dovuto fare nuovamente uso della sua ramificata rete di contatti per far intervenire un medico che potesse operare con urgenza e senza fare domande.  
Già –la sua rete di contatti – sorrise amaramente tra se pensando che aveva giurato di non farne più uso tanto tanto tempo prima…ma le cose erano cambiate improvvisamente e come sempre gli uomini come lui erano addestrati ad adattarsi sempre e velocemente.  
Qualche ora prima aveva salvato Rick Castle dalle grinfie di uomini senza scrupoli, mercenari che non erano andati per il sottile nell'eseguire i loro ordini. In realtà avrebbero dovuto 'prelevare' Castle e portarlo dall'uomo che li aveva ingaggiati, senza lasciare traccia, ma era andato tutto storto perché avevano sottovalutato i riflessi dello scrittore, che aveva reagito ai loro tentativi di farlo accostare. Avevano calcolato di riuscire a fermarlo prima dell'entrata nella contea in una zona deserta, e invece l'inseguimento era proseguito quasi fino alle case così, sapendo che non avrebbero avuto presto un'altra occasione di rapirlo, avevano iniziato a speronarlo e a sparare alle gomme, ma un solo proiettile era andato a segno, nel posto sbagliato, aveva colpito Rick al fianco. La macchina aveva sbandato ed era finita in una scarpata proprio mentre sul lato opposto sopraggiungeva un camion frigorifero, a quel punto il piano era fallito e lo lasciarono esanime dentro l'auto.  
E lui che li osservava a debita distanza aveva sfoggiato il meglio del suo repertorio mistificatorio per tirarlo fuori da quella situazione. Il suo istinto affinato da anni sul campo gli aveva suggerito di preparare tutto il necessario per quella che ai suoi tempi era conosciuta come Operazione Thanatos[1]. Il camion in realtà era guidato da un suo 'collaboratore', e dentro c'era il corpo di un senzatetto appena trafugato da un obitorio – e voilà gioco era fatto, in meno di 5 minuti il corpo di un poveretto vestito come Richard Castle bruciava inesorabilmente all'interno della macchina, insieme al suo prezioso orologio e al telefono.  
Erano al sicuro per ora, sperava in indagini poco approfondite da parte della polizia locale, ma conosceva benissimo la testardaggine e l'abilità di Kate Beckett, e sapeva che non si sarebbe lasciata vincere dal dolore per la perdita dell'uomo che amava. Prima o poi avrebbe scoperto la verità e con lei anche quei bastardi che volevano Rick. Non sarebbero rimasti molto tempo nascosti lì, sempre che lo scrittore riuscisse a riprendersi.

* * *

[1] Thanatos in greco significa morte, e la tanatosi è la capacità di alcuni animali di fingersi morti per non essere catturati


	3. Chapter 3

La sede della stazione di polizia della contea sembrava più una di quelle villette a schiera con giardino che si moltiplicavano a vista d'occhio lungo i viali degli Hamptons, doveva infondere pace e tranquillità come richiedevano i facoltosi abitanti del posto. Ma all'interno quel giorno si stava scatenando una vera e propria bufera.  
-gliel'ho detto e glielo ripeto è-stato-un-incidente, accadono spesso proprio in quel punto, mi rendo conto di come si possa sentire e le porgo le mie condoglianze detective, ma non credo….  
-ascolti capo Brady, io non voglio interferire con le sue indagini ma le chiedo, in nome di quello che abbiamo passato insieme qualche tempo fa (riferendosi all'omicidio dell'uomo in piscina, che lei e Rick lo avevano aiutato a risolvere, il suo primo caso di omicidio!) di farci accedere per qualche ora al luogo dell'incidente, ho bisogno di verificare alcune cose, ho bisogno di sapere se qualcuno ha spinto Rick fuori strada!  
Brady non era mai stato un uomo che cercava complicazioni, per lui liquidare ciò che era successo come 'incidente' era la soluzione migliore, gli abitanti non volevano noie, figuriamoci se fossero iniziate a circolare voci di teppisti che si divertivano a speronare i passanti! Ma si trattava pur sempre di Richard Castle e a Brady era sempre piaciuto molto quello scrittore un po' fuori dagli schemi.  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio in cui Beckett non smise di fissarlo negli occhi Brady assentì – ma voglio esserci anche io!  
\- E anch'io se non le dispiace capo Brady, sono Victoria Gates, capitano del 12 distretto di New York e il signor Castle faceva parte della mia squadra, quindi se non ha niente in contrario…?  
Espo, Ryan e Beckett si guardarono per un attimo stupiti, non avevano capito, fino a quel momento, quanto Iron Gates potesse avere a cuore la loro squadra, e ne furono felici.  
…oook andiamo allora…! – disse Brady un po' frastornato.  
Una volta sul posto fu evidente a tutti che le 'indagini' sarebbero dovute iniziare dall'inizio: non c'erano solo le tracce di frenata che ricordava Beckett, ma anche frammenti di un'altra auto, c'era stato uno scontro sicuramente e la seconda auto non si era fermata a prestare soccorso, era fuggita per paura o perché lo speronamento era stato intenzionale?  
Mentre il gruppo era intento nella ricerca di qualche indizio tra le sterpaglie lo sguardo di Beckett si posò sulla chiazza annerita lasciata dall'auto in fiamme, rimase qualche secondo immobile sopraffatta dal vuoto incolmabile che sentiva sempre più appropriarsi di lei, venne risvegliata dalla voce di Ryan che si era allontanato dal luogo dell'incidente per vedere dove iniziavano i segni di frenata – Ehi ! ma porc…ho trovato un bossolo! Sembra di una semi automatica di grosso calibro –  
Alzarono tutti la testa verso Ryan che agitava la mano tenendo la prova con un fazzoletto, Backett rimase impietrita – non è stato un incidente, hanno cercato…l'anno ucciso! – le parole le uscirono dalla bocca quasi come un sussurro e cadde a sedere tenendosi la testa tra le mani, venne assalita da un senso di nausea. Le morti non sono tutte uguali, sono sempre dolorose, ma se capita un'incidente una piccola voce in fondo alla tua coscienza prima o poi di dirà che è stata una tragica fatalità, se è un omicidio, se qualcuno ha deciso deliberatamente di togliere la vita a qualcuno che ami, difficilmente potranno esserci parole di conforto almeno fino a quando non troverai i responsabili. Questo è ciò che Kate Beckett aveva provato il giorno della morte della madre e per tutti i giorni a seguire fino all'arresto del senatore Bracken, 11 anni dopo, e questo era ciò che stava provando in quel momento ma le sembrava più lacerante ancora, si sentiva in colpa.  
Esposito sembrava aver capito cosa passava in quel momento per la testa della donna, la chiamò e quando lei alzò lo sguardo pieno di lacrime verso di lui, le porse la mano, la tirò su e disse soltanto – prendiamoli!- lei annuì si asciugò le lacrime dal volto e quando rialzò la testa aveva lo sguardo più determinato e duro che gli astanti avessero mai visto –  
Scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con la Gates che si voltò versò Brady e sfoggiò tutta la sua abilità diplomatica – capo Brady, la situazione è seria e le indagini devono fare un salto di qualità, so che non è la nostra giurisdizione, ma se lei acconsente a farci partecipare noi potremmo mettere a disposizione tutte le risorse del 12° distretto –  
A quel punto la Gates guardò Beckett che iniziò  
\- avremmo bisogno, ad esempio di sapere se ci sono telecamere, private o della contea, lungo il percorso, magari potremmo individuare il modello e la targa della macchina che ha speronato Rick  
\- e dovremmo vedere se ci sono testimoni, se qualcuno ha visto anche solo un piccolo particolare che possa esserci utile e poi – fece una pausa cercando di non far tremare la voce – avrei bisogno di rivedere il corpo di Rick.

* * *

Sentiva rumori ovattati, non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi, le palpebre sembravano pesanti come macigni. Si sforzò richiamando a sé tutte le forze e finalmente li aprì e mise a fuoco il luogo dove si trovava, era una stanza con le pareti di legno ma il letto era quello di un ospedale, aveva flebo e monitoraggio cardiaco attaccati. Cercò di mettere a fuoco anche i suoi ricordi, era in macchina, stava andando da Kate, SI DOVEVA SPOSARE!  
\- KA..TE!? K..ate – cercò di gridare ma una fitta lancinante al fianco quasi gli tolse il fiato, riabbassò la testa sul cuscino e cercò di chiarirsi le idee. Aveva avuto un incidente mentre raggiungeva gli Hemptons? Oddio ne aveva combinata un'altra delle sue allora, aveva fatto saltare il matrimonio per una leggerezza alla guida, ma dov'era Kate e Martha e Alexis, possibile che fosse solo in quell'ospedale? Ma poi che razza di ospedale ha i muri di legno come una baita di montagna?  
I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti dalla porta che si apriva, si girò verso il rumore sperando di vedere entrare l'amore della sua vita, magari un po' arrabbiata con lui, ma vide un uomo piuttosto in là con gli anni, un dottore senza camice?  
\- Ben svegliato, sono contento che lei non sia morto  
\- ma lei chi è? E dove mi trovo?


	4. Chapter 4

__Dal cap. 3 ___  
___\- Ben svegliato, sono contento che lei non sia morto___  
___\- ma lei chi è? E dove mi trovo?__

4\. (False) certezze

\- è al sicuro, per ora  
\- ma cosa…., al sicuro da cosa?! Che mi è successo! E dov'è la mia famiglia?  
L'uomo si avvicinò e prese delicatamente Rick per le spalle per farlo riappoggiare sul cuscino - cerchi di non agitarsi, quando si sentirà meglio le racconterò tutto per filo e per segno. Loro stanno bene ma non sono qui. Si ricorda il suo nome? – ma certo sono Richard Alexander Castle e stavo andando a sposarmi per la miseria! - fece una pausa a causa di una fitta alla testa poi riprese sempre più affaticato - Ero in macchina ho chiamato Kate per dirle che era tutto a posto, ….20 minuti e sarei stato lì, le ho detto che l'amavo e poi…poi nulla

\- Ok ok, cerchi di riposare ora signor Castle…Rick– e mentre cercava di rassicurare lo scrittore iniettò nella flebo il mix di antidolorifici e calmanti che il dottore gli aveva prescritto di infondere al paziente al primo risveglio, dopo essersi accertato che avesse ripreso tutte le sue facoltà e che non avesse avuto danni celebrali. Rick cercò di ribellarsi, voleva sapere, ma il dolore alla testa e al fianco erano diventati insopportabili e accolse l'arrivo dei medicinali come una benedizione, si riaddormentò quasi immediatamente mormorando ancora il nome della sua Kate.

* * *

Kate era d'avanti alla porta della villa, doveva dire a Martha e Alexis quello che avevano scoperto e per la prima volta in vita sua non sapeva che parole usare. Era famosa al distretto per l'empatia con cui riusciva a comunicare con i parenti delle vittime, comunicare certe notizie era la parte più straziante del loro mestiere ma Beckett sapeva quanto importante fosse per quelle persone sapere che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno che non avrebbe mollato, che avrebbe cercato giustizia per loro. Ma questa volta lei era parte della famiglia, o almeno lo sarebbe dovuta diventare, e il senso di colpa che l'aveva assalita poche ore prima sul ciglio di quella maledetta strada ora le stava straziando il cuore. Non era una cosa razionale, non sapeva chi e perché avesse fatto una cosa del genere a Rick ma non riusciva a non pensare che la sua collaborazione con lei lo avesse messo in un pericolo mortale da cui non era riuscito a sfuggire. Non era la prima volta che avevano rischiato di morire, ma era proprio quello il fatto, le altre volte erano insieme e insieme si erano tirati fuori dai guai, Rick era solo, era morto solo e lei non era lì almeno per tentare di salvarlo.  
Presa da quei dolorosi pensieri non si era neanche accorta che la porta bianca della villa si era aperta dinanzi a lei ed era apparsa Martha, con un espressione di infinita tristezza negli occhi, si vedeva che aveva pianto molto, ma si sforzò di sorridere a quella che a quell'ora sarebbe dovuta essere sua nuora.  
\- Kate cara, entra cosa stai facendo lì impalata? Cosa è successo sei andata via come una furia questa mattina.  
\- scusa Martha è che…. io ho qualcosa da dire a te ed Alexis ed è meglio che troviamo un posto dove sederci –  
Martha trasalì, cosa poteva esserci da sapere che potesse essere più grave di quello che già stavano vivendo?  
Si sedettero nel salone vicino al grande camino, Alexis si torceva nervosamente le mani, in attesa delle notizie, dopo aver visto l'auto del padre in fiamme si era chiusa in un silenzio ostinato rotto solo dai singhiozzi che l'assalivano ogni volta che le riaffioravano ricordi, episodi della vita che aveva trascorso insieme a quel padre meraviglioso.  
\- sono voluta tornare sul luogo dell'incidente perché alcune cose non mi tornavano, c'erano tracce di frenata, frammenti di auto…  
\- cosa vuoi dirci Kate? Ti prego non girare intorno alla cosa- Alexis aveva rotto il silenzio, non reggeva più la tensione  
\- Rick è stato ucciso-  
Il gelo calò nella stanza, anche le fiamme del camino per un attimo sembrarono ghiacciarsi, o almeno così sembrò a Kate – poi prese coraggio e proseguì, mentre Martha si portava una mano sul cuore sospirando pesantemente – abbiamo trovato anche un bossolo, sono stati sparati dei colpi chiunque sia stato ha provato in tutti i modi di ucciderlo, e alla fine ci è riuscito.  
Kate abbassò lo sguardo, non riusciva a guardare le due donne negli occhi, il senso di colpa si rifece strada prepotentemente. Martha vide quel gesto e capì cosa stesse provando Kate, le si avvicinò e l'abbracciò, senza dire nulla, si unì anche Alexis e guardandola con gli occhi umidi disse solo una frase – ti prego Kate trova chi ha fatto questo a papà! – Kate rimase sorpresa, non si aspettava tanta determinazione da Alexis pensava che l'avesse ritenuta in qualche modo responsabile di quello che era accaduto, e invece no, erano lì le tre donne di Richard Castle che cercavano di farsi forza l'un l'altra, come sarebbe piaciuto allo scrittore vedere quella scena, ovviamente in altre circostanze.  
Corroborata da quell'abbraccio prolungato Kate si congedò dalle due donne e tornò risoluta più che mai alla stazione di polizia della contea. Trovò tutti al lavoro, Espo e Ryan impegnati al telefono, alcuni agenti della contea avevano rintracciato dei testimoni o almeno così speravano, altri erano appena tornati con alcune registrazioni di telecamere.  
\- direi che è ora di fare il punto della situazione – disse rivolta a i suoi e al capo Brady  
Si riunirono nella stanza di Brady ed Espo iniziò a comunicarle le scoperte fatte in sua assenza – allora, i nastri delle telecamere non sono molti, li stanno visionando in questo momento, se trovano qualcosa ci avvertono subito; sono state interrogate diverse persone che hanno le case non poco distante dal luogo dell'omicidio – Espo si bloccò all'improvviso, la routine di lavoro sui casi aveva preso il sopravvento era abituato a parlare di uccisioni e vittime con il dovuto distacco professionale, ma mentre pronunciava quelle parole guardò la foto di Rick che avevano appeso ad una lavagna improvvisata e si rese conto che questa volta sarebbe stato difficile mantenersi obiettivi, lucidi e imparziali, come si chiedeva a tutti i detective della squadra omicidi. Rick negli anni era diventato prima un collega e poi un amico per lui e per Ryan, no non sarebbe stato facile.  
Kate colse quel tentennamento e gli rivolse uno sguardo di comprensione spronandolo ad andare avanti – ehm, quindi si, la zona non è molto popolata, le case in realtà iniziano qualche chilometro più giù ma abbiamo la testimonianza di chi ha ha trovato la macchina nella scarpata, quando è arrivata era già in fiamme – aprì il fascicolo che gli uomini di Brady avevano preparato - Si tratta della Fonsworth che stava andando a cavallo nei prati che scendono verso la strada e più che visto ha sentito il rumore di frenate prolungate, come se le auto stessero inseguendosi e sbattendo l'una contro l'altra, poi una serie di scoppi, così li ha chiamati la testimone, potrebbero essere gli spari, lei se ne ricord dopo qualche minuto il rumore di un'esplosione, quando è giunta sul posto ha visto l'auto di Rick in fiamme e ha chiamato i soccorsi.  
\- Sono stati ritrovati altri 2 bossoli oltre a quello che ho trovato io questa mattina, quindi siamo a quattro ed effettivamente dopo un più approfondito esame dell'auto – continuò Ryan guardando in tralice il capo Brady sinceramente mortificato – si vedono chiaramente tre fori sulla portiera del lato guidatore, due proiettili erano conficcati nella carrozzeria e li abbiamo spediti subito al laboratorio di balistica, il terzo l'ha trapassata quindi – anche Ryan fece una pausa – dovrebbe aver colpito Rick  
\- ma non risultano ferite di arma da fuoco sul corpo! O no? – esclamò Kate esasperata ora dall'evidente inesperienza dei poliziotti della contea – In realtà il corpo non è stato ancora esaminato a dovere, ho permesso alla Parrish di avvicinarsi subito dopo l'accaduto ma non le ho potuto consentire di eseguire l'autopsia, sa questioni di giurisdizione – cercò di giustificarsi Brady  
\- Allora, capo Brady, cerchi di essere chiaro: l'autopsia è stata fatta o no ? – intervenne la Gates visibilmente alterata anche lei, cercando di dare manforte a Kate che era in chiara difficoltà a parlare di quell'aspetto dell'indagine –  
Ehm non ancora, il patologo della contea non è ancora arrivato e…  
\- E quando pensava di dircelo, ora ci penso io! – la Gates uscì sforzandosi di non sbattere la porta, si attaccò al telefono e torno dopo 10 minuti con fax che autorizzava la Lannie Parrish, anatomopatologo della Polizia di New York, ad eseguire l'autopsia sul corpo del povero Castle.  
L'obitorio era nel seminterrato del piccolo ospedale della contea, era piccolo, ma dotato di molte strumentazioni e Lanie ne fu contenta, avrebbe potuto fare un lavoro completo e dare a Kate tutte le risposte di cui aveva bisogno. Il corpo era carbonizzato quindi non si sarebbe trattato di un autopsia standard, si sarebbe dovuta concentrare su segni, tracce, qualsiasi cosa che avesse potuto aiutare a capire cosa e chi avesse ucciso Richard Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Dal capitolo 4  
_Il corpo era carbonizzato quindi non si sarebbe trattato di un autopsia standard, si sarebbe dovuta concentrare su segni, tracce, qualsiasi cosa che avesse potuto aiutare a capire cosa e chi avesse ucciso Richard Castle_

di scena

Stava per iniziare l'analisi autoptica quando venne interrotta dal cigolio della porta dietro di lei – ho detto che non voglio essere disturbata capo Brady per favore –  
\- non sono il capo Brady, Lanie – una voce femminile che la conosceva bene la soprese alle spalle – lo devo vedere, sai che devo farlo – Kate, tesoro, il corpo è irriconoscibile, il fuoco lo ha quasi completamente carbonizzato, perché devi sottoporti anche a questa tortura?  
\- lo sogno in continuazione Lanie, lo sento anche nella testa, sento la sua voce che mi dice che non devo arrendermi, sto impazzendo ho bisogno di uno scossone che mi rimetta con i piedi per terra, devo trovare la forza di essere lucida per indagare, lo devo a Martha, ad Alexis e…a Rick  
Lanie sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farla desistere, fece un passo indietro per lasciare all'amica tutto il tempo necessario.  
Kate all'inizio esitò, non lo aveva mai fatto d'avanti ad un cadavere, neanche a quello del suo mentore ucciso in un vicolo anni prima, poi con le mani tremanti tolse il lenzuolo. Perse un battito quando vide quel corpo martoriato che non le ricordava neanche lontanamente il suo Rick, lo fissò per qualche secondo come in trance, avrebbe voluto ancora sentire le sue braccia che l'avvolgevano, il suo calore, perdersi in quegli splendidi occhi blu che ora non c'erano neanche più. Non c'era più nulla di Rick del suo scrittore – lo sguardo corse per tutto il corpo in cerca di qualcosa di familiare a cui aggrapparsi, poi d'un tratto si bloccò e di girò verso l'amica con un'espressione sconcertata – Lanie dov'è la placca che hanno messo a Rick quando si è rotto il ginocchio?! – aveva alzato il tono della voce senza rendersene conto  
Lanie corse verso il tavolo prese la grossa lente che pendeva sopra il tavolo, accese la luce interna e iniziò a studiare le articolazioni del cadavere, o almeno quello che ne rimaneva.  
Dopo qualche minuto alzò la testa cercando gli occhi di Kate che non aveva smesso di andare avanti e indietro per la stanza – Kate pensavo che la placca potesse essere caduta a causa della consunzione delle cartilagini dovuta al fuoco ma questo ginocchio NON HA MAI avuto una placca inserita!  
\- Non è Rick oh mio dio! - Esclamarono insieme  
Per qualche secondo sentì alleggerirsi il peso dell'ineluttabilità della morte che gravava come un macigno sul suo cuore ormai da ore, ma il sollievo svanì subito, al suo posto apparvero fitte di terrore provocate dal senso di incertezza che si stava insinuando nella sua mente - Ma se quello non è il corpo di Rick, lui dov'è? Chi può averlo rapito? Sarà ancora vivo? –disse le ultime parole sussurrando, guardò nuovamente il cadavere e disse con tristezza – dobbiamo capire chi è quest'uomo, come è morto e perché è finito al posto di Rick con i suoi vestiti e oggetti addosso - sospirò per l'ennesima volta in quella tremenda giornata – il foro del proiettile! Dovrebbe avere una ferita sul fianco se era lui a guidare la macchina!  
Lenie cercò tracce anche minime che potessero indicare una ferita d'arma da fuoco ma non ne trovò si morse il labbro quasi a punirsi perché stava per dare l'ennesima cattiva notizia all'amica – non posso esserne certa al 100% Kate, ma quest'uomo non è stato colpito da nessun proiettile, è abbastanza probabile che ad essere colpito sia stato Rick, mi dispiace – le disse accarezzandole la spalla – finirò l'analisi e vi farò sapere al più presto cosa troverò – grazie Lanie…di tutto – poi dopo una pausa – potresti avvertire tu i ragazzi, io mi precipito da loro ma devo fare un'altra telefonata – e così dicendo sparì velocemente dietro la porta.  
Kate saltò letteralmente sulla macchina e mentre correva verso la stazione di polizia chiamò Martha e Alexis per aggiornarle e pregarle di non fare alcuna dichiarazione alla stampa per il momento, se, come speravano, si trattava di rapimento, i federali sarebbero piombati nel giro di poche ore sul caso estromettendo lei e tutto il dipartimento e questo non poteva succedere, non per ora almeno. Come era accaduto qualche minuto prima a Kate, erano passate dalla gioia di sapere che Richard poteva essere ancora vivo, alla preoccupazione per le sue condizioni e di non avere alcuna idea di dove fosse e con chi.  
Le novità non finivano lì, arrivata alla stazione di polizia venne accolta dalla notizia che una telecamera aveva filmato qualcosa.  
Si sedettero tutti davanti allo schermo, per la verità un po' piccolo per i loro standard, ma tant'è quello passava il convento…le immagini iniziarono a scorrere - è una telecamera privata di un'abitazione che si trova subito dopo la curva dell'incidente – disse Ryan mandando avanti veloce la registrazione e fermandosi ad un punto preciso – fino a qui non succede nulla di rilevante, la zona a quell'ora non è affatto trafficata, poi come potete vedere, subito dopo questo camion frigorifero diretto verso la città, ecco che sbuca in direzione opposta questo suv nero, con la fiancata ammaccata, corrono come dei pazzi e poi spariscono dall'inquadratura –  
Ryan si alzò con rabbia dalla sedia - Sono loro dannazione! Loro hanno sparato a Rick! Ma con questo schermo non si riesce a distinguere nulla di significativo, e i vetri sono oscurati…dobbiamo mandare il filmato al dipartimento, lì abbiano mezzi più sofisticati, me ne occupo subito – poi guardando il capo Brady e la Gates proseguì – sempre che questo non crei problemi… - i due annuirono e Ryan scattò come un felino verso i computer della stazione di polizia.  
Backett non aveva ancora detto una parola, vedere materializzarsi d'avanti ai suoi occhi quelli che potevano essere gli esecutori materiali dell'aggressione del suo promesso sposo era abbastanza shoccante, continuava a guardare il filmato che scorreva sul monitor sembrava in trance ma non era così c'era qualcosa che l'aveva colpita una discrepanza ma non riusciva ancora a metterla a fuoco. – ma certo! È lo stesso di prima! – esclamò battendosi una mano sulla fronte come a punirsi per non ave capito più velocemente – cosa è lo stesso Kate?- chiese la Gates che sembrava sinceramente preoccupata dello stato psico-fisico del suo detective, ma si dovette ricredere non appena Beckett spiegò a tutti cosa aveva notato. - Rimanda indietro il filmato, non troppo veloce Espo, ecco qui, sei minuti dopo il suv, riecco il camion frigo che abbiamo visto prima ma sta tornando indietro! È lo stesso ne sono sicura! Il suv appare sullo schermo circa un minuto dopo che abbiamo visto passare il camion frigo, quindi se non sbaglio i calcoli, i due veicoli si devono essere incrociati proprio nel punto in cui l'auto di Rick è uscita fuori strada – tutti seguivano il ragionamento annuendo – quindi è probabile che l'autista abbia visto cosa è accaduto, poteva tirare dritto e fregarsene, invece dopo sei minuti torna indietro… perché? – rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo come tutti nella stanza – poi schioccò le dita e chiese di poter leggere la deposizione della Fonsworth – ecco sentite qui, dice che tra gli spari e l'esplosione sono passati alcuni minuti e quando è giunta sul luogo l'auto era in fiamme, deve per forza aver visto il furgone! Dobbiamo riascoltarla immediatamente!

* * *

Il cellulare con la nona sinfonia di Beethoven squillò svegliando l'uomo che da ormai più di ventiquattro ore vegliava Rick Castle in un letto d'ospedale improvvisato.  
\- pronto – bofonchiò ancora assonnato cercando di far riprendere la sensibilità alla sua gamba malandata  
\- sono io – al sentire quella voce l'uomo si rizzò sulla sedia, i muscoli in tensione pronti ad agire, se il suo contatto si faceva vivo c'erano novità importanti – lei sa, l'ha scoperto poche ora fa ma è scaltra, non ha fatto trapelare nulla alla stampa, teme che i federali le portino via il caso – i muscoli dell'uomo allentarono un po' la tensione, Kate Beckett era in gamba, se avesse trovato una come lei ai suoi tempi l'avrebbe reclutata ad occhi chiusi, ma non erano più 'i suoi tempi' ormai.. – c'è dell'altro, hanno notato il furgone come procedo? - chiese la voce dall'altro capo del telefono – questo non ci voleva… attieniti al piano per ora, dovrò accelerare i tempi con il signor Castle – ok – e la comunicazione terminò bruscamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_dal capitolo precedente : __  
– ecco sentite qui, dice che tra gli spari e l'esplosione sono passati alcuni minuti e quando è giunta sul luogo l'auto era in fiamme, deve per forza aver visto il furgone! Dobbiamo riascoltarla immediatamente!_

6\. Tracce

\- oh signorina ehm detective Beckett, le mie sentite condoglianze, sono così spiaciuta per quello che è accaduto al sig. Castle, era una così brava persona, certo fino a qualche anno fa dava delle feste un po' rumorose ma… - la detective non riusciva ad interrompere il fiume di parole della Fonsworth, una facoltosa signora di mezza età che trascorreva il suo tempo tra raccolte di fondi per beneficenza e i suoi amati cavalli – si Fonsworth – la prego… Emily - …Emily – ripeté Kate con condiscendenza – avrei bisogno del suo aiuto per chiarire alcune cose dell'incidente…- la ricca signora non se lo fece ripetere due volte e raccontò con dovizia di particolari tutto quello che aveva sentito e visto – dopo aver sentito quei botti che avevano spaventato il mio Chester, il mio cavallo, l'ho chiamato come il mio terzo ex-marito, non è divertente? – Kate alzò gli occhi al cielo e cercò di aiutare la donna a focalizzare il suo racconto – mi dica signora, quando è arrivata lì l'auto era già in fiamme? C'era qualcuno che già prestava soccorso? – Kate si tenne volutamente sul vago, voleva evitare di suggerirle delle risposte - Bhè insomma dopo quei botti ho spronato Chester e sono corsa verso il punto da cui provenivano, quando sono arrivata c'era l'auto in fiamme, no aspetti, ad essere più precisa l'auto è letteralmente esplosa dopo che il furgone è andato via – Kate si voltò verso Espo, Ryan e la Gates che ricambiarono lo sguardo attonito della detective – aspetti mi sta dicendo che quando è arrivata sulla strada vicino alla macchina del sig. Castle c'era un furgone? È sicura? O era un suv? Lo può descrivere?  
\- si, ma certo che sono sicura! Non sono mica rimbambita! – rispose un po' stizzita la donna – non era un suv, era un furgone…un camion di quelli che possono trasportare alimenti refrigerati e c'erano due uomini uno alto e muscoloso e l'altro più anziano…- aspetti, aspetti un attimo, ha detto che il giovane era alto, li ha visti fuori dal camion? – si è così! È come ho già detto ai suoi uomini la prima volta – rispose ancora più seccata la donna – Kate fulminò letteralmente il capo Brady con lo sguardo, dove era andata a finire quella parte di testimonianza? Tornò a concentrarsi sulla teste e cercò di tenere un tono conciliante aveva bisogno di tutti i particolari – si lo so' mi scusi, ma abbiamo bisogno che ce lo ripeta per poter fare delle verifiche, allora cosa stavano facendo quegli uomini, li ha visti in faccia, saprebbe descriverli? – la sig. Fonsworth si addolcì e proseguì il suo racconto – li ho visti sbucare da dietro al furgone, sono saliti di corsa, mi dispiace non ho visto il loro viso, avevano berretti e occhiali da sole, ho solo notato la grossa mole del giovane e che quello che non guidava aveva i capelli bianchi che sbucavano da dietro il berretto eh…zoppicava! Quello più anziano zoppicava!. Poi hanno fatto inversione a 'U' e solo in quel momento la macchina è esplosa, mi sono avvicinata ed ho chiamato i soccorsi-  
\- la ringrazio di cuore Fonsworth lei no ha idea di quanto sia stata utile alle indagini! – la congedò Beckett sicura di aver raccolto un tassello fondamentale per le indagini –  
Si avviò verso il terzetto che a stento era riuscito a trattenere i commenti durante l'interrogatorio e disse poche parole, ma decisive per le mosse a venire – quelli del camion frigo hanno preso Rick –  
\- ed hanno architetto la sua finta morte – chiosò la Gates  
\- la faccenda si complica sempre di più – riprese Ryan – andando verso la lavagna improvvisata e iniziando a scrivere – dunque abbiamo un suv nero con dei killer che volevano Rick, vivo o morto? poi due uomini che inscenano la morte di Rick e lo rapiscono…-  
\- ehm Ryan ricordati il patto, quello non lo scrivere, per tutti quelli al di fuori di questa stanza Rick deve rimanere morto, e ancor di più ora che inizio a pensare che di mezzo ci siano professionisti abili a confondere le acque, in sei minuti sono riusciti a prelevare Rick e mettere al suo posto il corpo di un altro uomo, queste operazioni non si improvvisano –  
-hai ragione Kate scusa mi ero fatto prendere dalla foga…

\- se mi sentisse Rick ora gongolerebbe come un bambino ma credo che di mezzo ci sia qualcuno addestrato, con capacità e mezzi notevoli, forse qualche sezione dei servizi segreti – proseguì Kate sapendo che avrebbe scatenato le prese in giro dei due colleghi – risero dandosi il cinque, era la prima volta da quando tutto era iniziato che scioglievano un po' la tensione e potevano dire di meritarselo, avevano fatto passi da gigante rispetto a 36 ore prima, quando tutti erano convinti di dover assistere al funerale dell'amico e invece ora c'era speranza e soprattutto c'erano piste da battere.

* * *

Si era svegliato di soprassalto, madido di sudore, scosso da un incubo che gli sembrava di aver vissuto centinaia di volte, si rese conto di aver perso la nozione del tempo - quando aveva parlato con quell'uomo misterioso? ore prima, giorni prima? - Non ne aveva idea.  
Cercò di alzarsi dal letto ma una fitta al fianco gli ricordò che era conciato male, si lasciò ricadere all'indietro sul cuscino e cercò di schiarirsi le idee. Iniziò cercando di capire le sue reali condizioni, aveva una fasciatura intorno alla testa, la fronte dolorante, si toccò sul lato sinistro, sotto le bende dovevano esserci dei punti - ok botta in testa – pensò – come me la sono procurata? Cadendo? – con la mano libera dalla flebo cercò di spostare il lenzuolo che lo copriva, vide finalmente la grossa fasciatura che avvolgeva il suo addome, dalla quale uscivano dei tubicini di drenaggio, evidentemente la ferita era stata piuttosto grave se aveva avuto bisogno di tutto quell'armamentario – ma come mi sono ferito! – poi all'improvviso riemersero rumori e immagini dell'incubo che lo aveva svegliato – cozzare di ferraglia, poi un suono stridente, freni, un suv nero e un finestrino che si abbassa, la canna di una pistola, bang, buio. Si ritrovò ansimante con le mani sul viso, stava ricordando, dopo aver salutato Kate era stato assalito, l'avevano ferito non era più riuscito a controllare l'auto ed era uscito fuori strada. Fu preso dal panico, cercò un telefono, ma nella stanza non c'erano né telefoni ne pulsanti, quello non era un ospedale e l'inquietante uomo misterioso non era di sicuro un dottore! Forse era proprio lui che gli aveva sparato ed ora lo teneva prigioniero. Cercò nuovamente di alzarsi preparandosi alle fitte dolorose che, sapeva, avrebbe provato, ma il suo tentativo fallì miseramente perché questa volta ai dolori si aggiunse anche un forte senso di vertigine, si rese conto di essere stato imbottito di tranquillanti.  
\- non è in condizioni di alzarsi sig. Castle – lo soprese la voce dell'uomo misterioso che era entrato nella stanza senza che lui se ne fosse accorto, ancora troppo concentrato a riprendere il controllo dei propri sensi. Aveva un tono neutro, non era minaccioso né comprensivo, Rick ne fu ancora di più disorientato - me ne sono reso conto, grazie, voglio sapere chi è lei e se devo esserle grato per avermi salvato la vita o devo preoccuparmi perché è lei che mi ha quasi ammazzato ed ora evidentemente vuole qualcosa da me altrimenti avrebbe finito il lavoro quando poteva – pronunciò quelle parole fingendosi più calmo e deciso di quanto non fosse.  
L'uomo prese una sedia, l'accostò al letto di Castle e con un sorriso amaro iniziò – no, non le ho sparato io, si l'ho salvata, almeno per ora e si voglio qualcosa da lei. – Rick rimase interdetto fece per rispondere ma l'uomo proseguì -ha e per quanto riguarda chi sono, credevo ti fossi ricordato di me…- si alzò mimando il gesto di una vigorosa stretta di mano e recitò "Agente Williams, signore, a sua disposizione!"  
La mente di Rick fece un salto indietro, agli anni delle sue ricerche per i libri di Derrik Storm, era riuscito ad avere i permessi per seguire il lavoro di operativi della CIA, che ora sapeva di aver ottenuto grazie a suo padre, e la prima persona che aveva incontrato era stato un cordiale agente sulla cinquantina presentatosi come 'addetto alle Pubbliche relazioni' che lo aveva, per così dire, 'scortato' negli uffici dell'Intelligence, ogni mattina si faceva trovare nella Hall dell'Agenzia e si presentava con quelle parole, anche dopo che erano passati a darsi del tu e chiamarsi per nome. Era stato la sua ombra fino a che non fu affidato alle cure della giovane agente Sophia Turner, con la quale proseguì, e approfondì, le sue osservazioni sul mondo delle spie – John! agente John Williams! Scusa io proprio non ti avevo… - l'uomo lo interruppe – non ti preoccupare Rick, io faccio questo effetto, vengo dimenticato, in realtà è un'abilità che mi ha molto aiutato nel mio mestiere – e ritornò sul suo viso lo strano sorriso di prima –  
Devo avvertire Kate che sto bene, saranno in pensiero per me, Alexis, mia madre… - no Rick non è possibile… vedi ti credono morto, tutti – mentì - E per ora è meglio così, se sei morto non possono più ottenere da te quello che vogliono e non faranno male né a te ne alla tua famiglia –  
Mentre John parlava Rick scuoteva la testa, non capiva cosa stesse accadendo, gli sembrava ancora di vivere in quell'incubo – chi mi cerca? Quelli che mi hanno sparato? Cosa vogliono?  
\- È una vicenda lunga e complessa Rick, cercherò di spiegarti tutto, poi dovremo agire, più in fretta di quello che pensi, il tempo stringe, prima o poi scopriranno che sei ancora vivo e… lasciò la frase a metà facendo intendere che sarebbero potute accadergli cose orribili, poi iniziò il racconto.  
\- Ricordi quando ci incontrammo in Agenzia? Io ero il tuo 'angelo custode' e dovevo preoccuparmi di guidarti nei corridoi giusti, diciamo quelli dove non c'erano segreti… - gli fece un occhiolino benevolo a sottolineare una verità che sapevano entrambi – ma in realtà per me quell'incarico era una copertura per muovermi indisturbato all'interno dell'Agenzia – Rick alzò entrambe le sopracciglia stupito – avevi bisogno di una 'copertura' nella tua stessa agenzia? - l'uomo sospirò e proseguì – vedi Rick spesso non tutto è come sembra, io e un altro agente in quel periodo lavoravamo per una sezione fantasma dell'agenzia stessa, le sezioni fantasma vengono allestite quando bisogna indagare direttamente all'interno dell'agenzia stessa. C'erano fondati sospetti che alcuni agenti operativi fossero stati dirottati inconsapevolmente su operazioni che non rientravano nell'interesse del nostro Paese, ma nel bieco interesse di alcune lobby politiche e industriali, noi avevamo l'incarico di ricostruire tutti i nodi di questa rete di potere e lo facemmo.  
\- bhè se mi avessi raccontato questa storia, invece che farmi girare a vuoto per tutti i più noiosi uffici dell'Agenzia, altro che best seller, avrei scritto un capolavoro! – lo incalzò Rick reprimendo una risata in una smorfia di dolore – e sarebbe stato anche l'ultimo che avresti scritto, perché avremmo dovuto eliminarti…- Rick si aaspettò un cenno divertito che non arrivò, diceva sul serio - e comunque, Rick, tu sei dentro a questa storia fin dall'inizio – fece una pausa lasciando che il suo interlocutore avesse il tempo di assorbire le informazioni e comprenderne la portata. Rick era sconcertato, non sapeva cosa pensare, lui dentro una cospirazione della CIA!, - ma io non so nulla, non ho mai sentito parlare sezioni fantasma o cose del genere! Come posso essere coinvolto!, chi mi ha coinvolto e in che modo?!– aveva alzato la voce, si stava agitando e le ferite avevano iniziato a tirare, i monitor a cui era collegato segnalavano delle aritmie, la testa gli girava vorticosamente, ma voleva sapere, voleva capire in che guaio era finito e trovare il modo di uscirne il prima possibile, John si era alzato e stava per inserire nella flebo altri tranquillanti, ma Castle lo fermò – no ti prego, quella roba mi offusca la mente, ho bisogno di essere lucido per capire – disse con affanno – John annuì posando la siringa – farò come vuoi Rick ma lì dentro ci sono anche antidolorifici, non so quanto potrai resistere senza – guardò lo scrittore che gli fece cenno di continuare il racconto, l'anziano agente sospirò sapendo che quello che aveva ancora da dire lo avrebbe scaraventato in una realtà agghiacciante, e forse senza scampo ma lui aveva bisogno che Castle sapesse e soprattutto ricordasse –

\- mi dispiace Rick, siamo stati io e il mio collega a coinvolgerti…, doveva essere solo un'operazione di occultamento ma le cose hanno preso una piega che non ci aspettavamo. Avevo promesso che tu non saresti mai stato in pericolo, dovevi solo essere, diciamo così, il nascondiglio per alcune delle informazioni che avevamo raccolto…non potevamo fidarci di nessuno, avevamo bisogno di una persona esterna inconsapevole ma raggiungibile, poi conobbi te ed ebbi l'idea.  
\- come nascondiglio? E a chi avevi promesso John?  
\- al mio collega Jackson Hunt, tuo padre Rick. – fece un'altra pausa significativa poi proseguì - all'inizio era restio ad accettare il mio piano, ma poi fummo messi alle strette e dovemmo agire. Ricordi il tuo ultimo giorno all'Agenzia? Quando festeggiammo la fine delle tue ricerche con una bevuta ed io ti regalai quel cimelio preso dal deposito dell'Agenzia, una delle microspie utilizzate durante la guerra fredda? Mi ricordo ancora la faccia che facesti…bhè in realtà all'interno avevo inserito un chip che conteneva la prima parte di un sistema di decriptaggio con cui avevamo blindato tutte le prove che avevamo raccolto in quei mesi. La seconda parte doveva nasconderla tuo padre ma qualcosa andò storto, qualcuno riuscì a sottrargli il chip. La nostra copertura stava per saltare, avevamo scoperto connivenze così ramificate, fino ai piani più alti, non eravamo più al sicuro e qualcuno ci aveva tradito, …dovemmo sparire in fretta…  
Rick dopo aver sentito pronunciare il nome di suo padre fu assalito da un turbinio di pensieri, la voce di John gli giungeva lontana, sfocata, mentre nella sua testa rimbombavano parole sconnesse, papà, pericolo, CIA, nascondiglio. John si accorse che non lo stava più ascoltando e si interruppe, lo scosse leggermente – Rick mi rendo conto che…- mio padre era lì con te e consapevolmente mi ha coinvolto in questo casino di cui ancora non capisco un accidente! – gridò tirando fuori tutta la rabbia che aveva represso in quegli anni passati prima a chiedersi chi fosse suo padre e in seguito, dopo averlo conosciuto, a domandarsi se poteva fidarsi o no di lui. Una fitta lo trafisse in pieno petto facendogli mancare il respiro, si abbandonò sul letto senza forze, stritolò le lenzuola con le mani reprimendo un lamento, aveva iniziato a sudare copiosamente, la mancanza dei medicinali si stava facendo sentire. A John non serviva Castle in quelle condizioni, aveva bisogno che si riprendesse e che gli dicesse se era ancora in possesso di quell'oggetto, lui doveva riavere quel chip ad ogni costo, prese la siringa e la svuotò nella flebo, l'effetto fu quasi immediato e il corpo stremato dello scrittore cedette facendolo scivolare nel sonno.  
John si diresse zoppicando verso la finestra ma non si soffermò ad ammirare le sponde del lago, guardò fuori con preoccupazione, sarebbero arrivati presto e lui doveva a tutti costi riunire i due microchip ed aprire il vaso di pandora che per troppo tempo era rimasto chiuso e dimenticato, sotto gli occhi di tutti.


	7. Chapter 7

drive

Lasciare documenti scritti non era sua abitudine, gli avevano insegnato a mandare tutto a memoria, niente tracce che potessero tradire, ma in questo caso doveva fare in modo che Rick potesse avere gli indizi per risolvere questa storia anche da solo, nel caso in cui lui non ce l'avesse fatta. John Williams, un tempo agente di primo grado della CIA era da anni considerato disperso, così come il suo collega Jackson Hunt. Nei loro fascicoli era riportata una breve riga con data 20 settembre 1991 – vanished. Aveva trascorso gli ultimi 23 anni lavorando per il miglior offerente, qualche volta nuovamente per il suo governo, ovviamente aveva assunto diverse false identità, era un abile mistificatore, questa era la dote per cui era stato arruolato. Non aveva più avuto contatti con Hunt e fino all'anno prima non era neanche sicuro che fosse vivo, poi una telefonata lo raggiunse a Berlino, il suo antico collega aveva scoperto chi li aveva traditi e gli aveva sottratto il secondo chip, avrebbero potuto finalmente compiere la loro missione fantasma e decapitare quella rete diabolica che negli anni della loro latitanza non avevano mai smesso di monitorare. I documenti nascosti venti anni prima erano ancora fondamentali perché contenevano le prove del coinvolgimento di un uomo che ora era ai vertici del potere del mondo occidentale.  
Tutte le informazioni in suo possesso ora erano memorizzate in una pen drive blu che si mise al collo, sperava di poter raccontare a voce tutto a Rick quando si fosse risvegliato, ma temeva che non ce ne sarebbe stato il tempo, il suo istinto gli gridava ormai da ore che sarebbero arrivati presto e lui doveva preparare lo scrittore a difendersi da quegli uomini senza scrupoli.  
Il dottore che aveva operato Rick era tornato per controllare la brutta ferita la fianco, tolse il drenaggio e fece una nuova fasciatura. Il paziente stava migliorando ma le lesioni interne causate dal proiettile e dall'impatto con l'auto avevano bisogno di tempo per guarire, doveva rimanere fermo a letto il più possibile o rischiava emorragie interne.  
John strinse i pugni, tempo, era proprio quello che mancava doveva modificare il suo piano e recuperare velocemente il primo microchip, avrebbe raccontato il resto della storia a Rick quando fosse tornato.  
Trovò lo scrittore sveglio che fissava il soffitto assorto nei suoi pensieri, era in pena per la sua famiglia, per Kate che a quell'ora sarebbe dovuta esserne parte integrante. Non riusciva neanche ad immaginare cosa stessero provando credendolo morto, si senti in colpa perché non aveva le forze e i mezzi per rassicurarle, poi senti crescere la paura dentro di lui per tutto ciò che ancora non comprendeva di quella storia, ne voleva sapere di più, voleva tirarsene fuori.  
\- vedo che stai meglio sono contento so che hai ancora tante domande ed io devo darti molte risposte, ma il tempo stringe ed io ho bisogno che tu mi dica se hai ancora quella vecchia microspia e dove la tieni – John pronunciò la frase tutta in fiato, con una emergenza nella voce che allarmò Rick – chi mi dice che non mi ucciderai dopo che te l'avrò detto? Come faccio a fidarmi, Agente John Williams?  
\- ti devi appellare al tuo istinto Rick e fidarti delle mie parole, ho solo quelle per ora – si guardarono l'un l'altro per alcuni secondi poi Rick ruppe il silenzio – al diavolo! Sono qui inchiodato in un letto, indifeso, tagliato fuori da tutto e da tutti, voglio sbloccare questa storia, ok credo di non poter fare altro che fidarmi John! Sì ho tenuto quella microspia e non come un oggetto qualsiasi. Questo ingenuo scrittore – disse con tono sarcastico – la prese come un segno del destino e la mise tra gli oggetti più importanti della sua carriera – fece una pausa per sottolineare quanto si sentisse tradito e preso in giro poi proseguì – nel mio studio, la mia scrivania ha un vano segreto, un capriccio da famoso autore di best seller, si apre girando contemporaneamente le manopole dei due cassetti più bassi, lì troverai la tua microspia John.  
Il vecchio agente si alzò, mise una mano sulla spalla dello scrittore e la strinse come per ringraziarlo, poi prese un'altra dose di tranquillanti e la iniettò nella flebo prima che Rick potesse protestare – riposati Rick, mi servi in piedi quanto prima.  
Attivò gli allarmi, scese nella rimessa, accese l'auto e si diresse al loft di Castle, il sole stava tramontando, sarebbe arrivato a New York in due ore, il buio lo avrebbe aiutato.

* * *

Qualche ora prima negli Hamptons si era svolta una riunione intorno alla lavagna per fare il punto della situazione sulle indagini. Erano arrivati i riscontri con le impronte dentarie di Rick ed ora era certo che il corpo non fosse il suo, avevano scoperto anche che poche ore prima dell'incidente era stato trafugato il cadavere di un senzatetto dall'obitorio della contea.  
\- ora che sono arrivate le impronte dentarie sarà più difficile tenere per noi la notizia che Rick non fosse su quell'auto, dobbiamo prepararci all'arrivo dei federali, manteniamo un profilo basso per ora. Espo sappiamo qualcosa dei proiettili?  
\- si ho avuto ora i risultati – disse il detective sventolando i fogli che aveva appena tirato fuori dalla stampante – provengono tutti dalla stessa arma, una… - si fermò un secondo per essere sicuro di leggere correttamente il nome dell'arma che di certo non apparteneva a quelle usate solitamente- …Anics Skif A 3000, una pistola automatica russa a 28 colpi, non è una pistola comune, Kate io ho visto queste armi quando ero in Iraq con le Forze speciali, le usavano i Contractor[1]…  
\- perché dei Contractor dovrebbero avercela con Rick?, in cosa diavolo si è invischiato? – si lasciò cadere sulla sedia esausta, erano ore che non riposava e ogni passo in avanti che facevano nell'indagine aumentava il senso di inquietudine che l'aveva assalita dopo aver avuto la certezza che Rick fosse stato fatto salire su quel furgone. Di nuovo venne investita dai mille interrogativi che cercava di riporre nel cassetto più recondito del suo cuore, per mantenersi lucida, ma non sempre ci riusciva e ora erano tutti lì che ruotavano vorticosi nella sua testa: era uscito illeso dalla macchina o, come supponeva Lanie, l'avevano ferito? Dove lo stavano portando? era ancora vivo? Perché rapirlo? Dov'era ora Rick!?  
Una telefonata interruppe quel vortice, era Martha, agitata, che pronunciava parole sconnesse – il loft, ho mio dio, Kate non so cosa sia accaduto! È tutto… - respirava con affanno era chiaramente in preda ad un attacco di panico – Marha che succede! Calmati cerca di spiegarmi! – la incalzò Kate seriamente preoccupata, cosa poteva essere successo ancora! Aveva consigliato alle due donne di lasciare la Villa e tornare a New York per staccare un po', un cambio di aria le avrebbe aiutate ad alleggerire la tensione, e invece…  
\- Kate sono Alexis, scusa è che qui…siamo tornate al Loft questa mattina,… è tutto devastato!, qualcuno messo l'intero appartamento sottosopra! Lo studio di papà soprattutto, le librerie sono rovesciate, cassetti aperti e sbattuti per terra, è tutto… - iniziò a piangere, sopraffatta dal dolore nel vedere tutta quella devastazione intorno a sé – calmati Alexis, ascolta, vi sembra che manchi niente? – la ragazza si fece forza si guardò nuovamente intorno si schiarì la voce, cercando di ricacciare le lacrime e rispose negativamente – ora chiamo una pattuglia per sigillare l'appartamento per la scientifica, non toccate nulla, ok? – ok Kate, senti, la nonna non vuole rimanere qui penso che torneremo negli Hamptons, ma non possiamo lasciare l'appartamento così – Kate ci pensò su qualche secondo poi decise – aspettate la pattuglia e poi partite, andrò io al loft, non preoccupatevi, vi aggiornerò appena possibile.  
\- qualcuno è entrato al loft la notte scorsa, cercavano qualcosa e sicuramente qualsiasi cosa fosse è legata alla scomparsa di Rick, io vado all'appartamento, può darsi che non hanno trovato quello che cercavano, mi farò viva appena posso, voi continuate le ricerche sul furgone ok? – Ryan ed Esposito annuirono e tornarono subito al lavoro mentre Kate raggiungeva di corsa l'auto. Si fermò un attimo a guardare il tramonto, sarebbe arrivata con il buio a New York. Mise in moto il motore e partì sgommando.

* * *

[1] Il Contractor è un soldato professionista o guardia di sicurezza reclutata con contratto per svolgere attività militari, di sorveglianza o di protezione in zone di guerra, vengono anche detti mercenari.


	8. Chapter 8

fuga

Era stato un gioco da ragazzi evitare il portiere dell'elegante stabile di Rick Castle, raggiunto il piano si accorse delle guardie alla porta, non si aspettava di trovarne, i suoi nemici dovevano averlo preceduto…stava pensando ad un piano di riserva per entrare senza essere visto, quando accadde l'inaspettato, i poliziotti ricevettero una chiamata e lasciarono il posto di guardia. Un colpo di fortuna, poteva agire indisturbato. Aspettò qualche minuto per essere certo che non tornassero. Entrò e cercò di orientarsi in quella devastazione, doveva trovare la scrivania di Rick e il gioco era fatto.  
Kate stava salendo in ascensore, aveva congedato lei i due poliziotti, ora che era lì non era più necessaria la loro presenza, non voleva sottrarre forze al distretto, la scientifica sarebbe arrivata l'indomani mattina e lei si sarebbe fatta trovare lì. Arrivata alla porta si accorse che era aperta ed una delle fasce gialle del sigillo era spostata, senti un rumore sordo, di qualcosa che veniva spostato sul pavimento, c'era qualcuno dentro, si mise in posizione di guardia con la pistola alzata davanti al volto ed entrò senza fare rumore, voleva prima capire cosa stesse facendo la persona dentro l'appartamento poi sarebbe intervenuta. Vide la luce di una torcia danzare intorno alla scrivania di Rick, senti lo scatto secco di un meccanismo, e l'uomo sussurrare – eccola! – Kate stava per intervenire e bloccarlo spianandogli la pistola poi ci ripensò, poteva sapere dove fosse Rick, se lo avesse arrestato difficilmente lo avrebbe fatto parlare, le speranze di Kate divennero certezze quando vide l'uomo uscire dall'appartamento, aveva i capelli bianchi e zoppicava vistosamente, era lui, l'uomo del furgone! doveva seguirlo, l'avrebbe portata lui stesso da Rick ! Il cuore di Kate iniziò a battere all'impazzata, era vicina alla soluzione lo sentiva !  
L'uomo salì su una Chevrolet nera e partì con calma, non si era accorto di lei, per il momento. Prese l'autostrada verso nord, stava lasciando New York, il viaggio non sarebbe stato corto pensò Kate. Chiamò Ryan e lo avvisò che aveva novità ma che era meglio non parlarne al telefono, si sarebbe fatta viva lei riattaccò prima che Ryan potesse protestare e spense il cellulare. Aveva deliberatamente abbandonato tutte le regole di sicurezza raccomandate in questi casi, stava seguendo da sola, senza rinforzi e senza collegamento radio un sospettato di rapimento e di chissà cos'altro, ma il suo istinto le diceva che non doveva lasciare tracce dietro di se per il momento.  
Guidarono per circa due ore, poi l'auto nera abbandonò l'autostrada e si inoltrò lungo una strada secondaria che divenne quasi subito bianca, Kate dovette rallentare e spegnere i fari, non c'erano più altre macchine con cui confondersi, fortunatamente non fecero molta strada, l'auto si fermò vicino ad una baita in riva al lago. Kate si fermò prima e percorse a piedi l'ultimo tratto nascondendosi tra la boscaglia. Si aspettava di trovare uomini di guardia e maggiore movimento all'interno della casa, ma non vide nulla di tutto ciò. La casa era buia tranne per una fioca luce che traspariva dalle imposte chiuse di una stanza al piano superiore, sembrava disabitata. Vide l'uomo parcheggiare l'auto nella rimessa e chiudersi dentro, dopo poco si accese una luce al piano inferiore.  
Kate decise di entrare, l'uomo sembrava solo o lo era in quel momento e lei doveva approfittarne, cercò l'entrata posteriore e non ebbe difficoltà a forzarla, entrò e si trovò alle spalle dell'uomo – puntò decisa la pistola e fece scattare il caricatore, l'uomo se ne accorse e si bloccò – alza le mani bastardo Polizia! Cosa cercavi nell'appartamento di Rick Castle e dimmi dove lo tieni prigioniero, subito!  
\- l'aspettavo detective Beckett, sono ammirato dalla sua abilità, non pensavo ci mettesse così poco a scoprire il mio piccolo imbroglio con l'auto in fiamme! Devo proprio essere invecchiato per non essermi accorto di lei al loft…  
\- smetta di divagare e risponda alle domande se non vuole che le ficchi una pallottola nel cranio! – e così dicendo spinse la pistola sulla testa dell'uomo, stava pensando alla prossima mossa da fare quando la sua attenzione fu catturata da un rumore sordo, passi, fece per girarsi ma una voce precedette il suo gesto – no Kate…non gli sparare …mi ha salvato la vita! – Rick aveva sceso le scale puntellandosi contro il muro, era arrivato al piano terra stremato, riuscì a dire solo quelle parole, poi Kate lo vide accasciarsi a terra svenuto.  
Kate lasciò la presa dell'uomo e si lanciò verso Rick che respirava a fatica, le bende si erano tinte di rosso, perdeva sangue – Rick! Amore mio ti prego rispondi, svegliati Rick mi senti, sono Kate sono qui vicino a te! – le lacrime scesero senza essere state invitate, Kate, gli prese il volto tra le mani e appoggiò la sua fronte su quella di Rick, era sopraffatta dalle emozioni, l'aveva trovato finalmente, vivo!, ma sembrava molto malconcio – bisogna portarlo in ospedale subito! – gridò mentre cercava di sostenergli la testa tra le mani e accarezzandolo con una tenerezza infinita che colpì profondamente l'anziano uomo che assisteva alla scena.  
\- no detective, mi spiace niente ospedale, siamo in pericolo ce ne occupiamo qui, mi aiuti a riportarlo a letto presto – lo alzarono di peso prendendolo sotto le braccia e risalirono a fatica la scalinata, non era facile trasportare un uomo della stazza di Rick, un metro e ottanta per ottanta chili che non collaboravano affatto.  
Una volta disteso sul letto controllarono la ferita, fortunatamente erano solo saltati alcuni punti – probabilmente è svenuto per lo sforzo, vado a prendere l'occorrente per medicarlo, torno subito – d'accordo signor? – Kate lo guardò con decisione asciugandosi le lacrime – Williams, John Williams, e sì lo so, dobbiamo parlare – e così dicendo sparì dietro la porta.  
Kate si sedette sul letto e sospirò, sorrideva e piangeva allo stesso tempo, non smetteva di ripetersi che l'aveva trovato, era vivo, gli prese la mano per sentirne il calore. Il macigno che le opprimeva il petto da tre giorni si stava sgretolando e il colpo di grazia glielo diedero quei profondi occhi blu che iniziarono a fissarla riempiendosi di gioia e commozione.  
\- Kate… pensavo di sognare prima quando ho sentito la tua voce! Mi dispiace…riesco solo ad immaginare cosa avete passato… - Kate lo zittì con un bacio a fior di labbra, poi si staccò lo guardò ancora negli occhi, le piaceva perdercisi dentro, le infondevano un senso di pace, di sicurezza che aveva temuto di non provare mai più, poi lo baciò sul serio e lui ricambiò felice di poterla stringere nuovamente tra le braccia – ti amo Katherine Hougthon Beckett e quando questa storia, di cui ancora non ho capito granché, sarà finita ho intenzione di sposarti davanti all'intera nazione! – ti amo anch'io Richard Alexander Castle e mi accontenterò di sposarti davanti ai nostri amici e parenti più stretti– si guadarono intensamente esprimendo più di quello che mille parole potevano dire, ma l'idillio fu interrotto da John che entrò correndo nella stanza.  
\- sono qui, ci hanno trovati prima di quanto pensassi, maledizione, sono scattati i sensori che ho sistemato ad un kilometro da qui, abbiamo pochi minuti, Rick fai appello a tutte le tue forze perché dobbiamo sparire e in fretta! Ti medicheremo dopo!  
\- ok non credo ci siano alternative….hai trovato la microspia? – chiese Castle riprendendo un po' di lucidità anche grazie all'adrenalina che stava entrando in circolo – si, l'ho qui con me, andiamo su, in fretta!  
Kate aveva assistito al dialogo incredula, e mentre aiutava Rick a rialzarsi e a mettere la camicia che John gli aveva letteralmente lanciato dal corridoio, gridò verso la porta dietro cui era nuovamente scomparso - microspia…, ma che diavolo sta succedendo qui e chi è che sta arrivando! –  
\- sono mercenari russi Kate, posso chiamarti Kate vero, dato che forse moriremo tutti insieme stasera…. – rispose sarcastico, mentre armeggiava con una serie di comandi elettronici, poi riprese – vogliono mettere le mani su un microchip che Castle, senza saperlo ha tenuto in casa per quasi vent'anni, - a quelle parole Kate guardò Rick stupita e lui le rispose alzando le spalle – ora è qui con noi e loro lo sanno, credo ci abbiamo seguiti entrambi, una volta usciti dal loft – allora diamogli il microchip e la storia finisce qui no? – disse Castle sapendo di aver fatto una proposta ingenua – non è così facile Rick, ti ho detto che c'è un secondo microchip che non sapevamo dove fosse, questo fino all'anno scorso, tuo padre ha scoperto chi e dove l'aveva nascosto, ce l'hanno fatta proprio sotto il naso – alla parola 'padre' Kate sgranò gli occhi, le sembrava di stare in una trama di quei film di spionaggio di serie B, e invece era tutto vero.  
Scesero le scale di quella che sembrava la cantina della baita, ma si resero conto quasi subito che non c'era nessuna stanza alla fine, solo un tunnel, lungo e buio – ora non c'è tempo per altre spiegazioni Rick sappi solo che quegli uomini credono che tu sia un agente speciale in sonno e se ti prendono ti tratteranno come tale, ogni volta che negherai di sapere qualcosa, loro penseranno che sei stato ben addestrato e non si fermeranno fino a che non avranno ottenuto i due microchip.  
Rick sentì un brivido di puro terrore scorrergli dietro la schiena – agente in sonno…ma questo è un incubo! – stava per rivolgere la prima delle sue mille domande a John quando il boato di un esplosione scosse il tunnel, vennero scaraventati a terra nonostante ormai fossero a qualche centinaio di metri in linea d'aria dalla baita – Kate aiutò Rick a rialzarsi, John si tirò su e mentre si spazzolava via la terra dai pantaloni commentò - ok il piano B per ora funziona, la baita è esplosa con quei bastardi dentro, venite seguitemi, qui fuori c'è un mezzo che ci aspetta -


	9. Chapter 9

**ecco qui a voi un altro capitolo, la storia si fa sempre più intricata...cosa succederà ora? Alla prossima e buona lettura a tutti!**

Dal cap.8:  
_ok il piano B per ora funziona, la baita è esplosa con quei bastardi dentro, venite seguitemi, qui fuori c'è un mezzo che ci aspetta -_

9\. Soli

Camminarono per più di un chilometro nascosti dal tunnel ogni tanto dovevano fermarsi per far rifiatare Rick che si sforzava di non far capire a Kate quanto dolore provasse ad ogni passo, ma era un pessimo attore. Alla fine sbucarono in una radura dove il bosco sembrava gettarsi nel lago – ma non ci sono macchine qui – disse Kate visibilmente preoccupata per Rick che era sempre più pallido e da qualche minuto respirava con fatica – ho detto un mezzo, non ho specificato quale – disse John scoprendo un piccolo battello nascosto tra fasci di legna – presto salite arriveremo dall'altra parte del lago, ci metteranno un po' a capire che non siamo morti anche noi nell'esplosione e come siamo scappati. Qui il lago fa una curva, potremmo salpare senza essere visti, poi ci confonderemo con quelle imbarcazioni che sono lì a poche miglia.  
Kate e Rick scesero sottocoperta, John gli lasciò lo zaino con i medicinali e le bende e si mise ai comandi.  
Kate fece sedere Rick sulla branda che avevano trovato sottocoperta, gli tolse la camicia sporca di sangue ed emersero le bende completamente inzuppate – oddio Rick credo che ti siano saltati tutti i punti !- con le mani che le tremavano iniziò a tagliare le fasciature ormai inutili, lo scrittore se ne accorse e le prese dolcemente il polso richiamandola a sé – non tremare Kate, non aver paura, siamo insieme ora e insieme ne usciremo, come sempre! – Kate sorrise a quell'uomo che sapeva sempre come infonderle coraggio, con il suo innato e a volte apparentemente immotivato ottimismo –  
La ferita era completamente aperta, si vedeva il foro del proiettile e altre lacerazioni dovute all'incidente con la macchina, aveva nuovamente perso molto sangue – ok Rick ora arriva la parte difficile io…devo…ricucire tutto e la mia pratica con queste cose si limita alle esercitazioni teoriche al distretto – lo scrittore le sorrise e cercò di sdrammatizzare – ok mettiamola così tesoro facciamo che io sono la tua prima prova pratica – cercò di sistemarsi meglio sulla branda e sorrise stancamente.  
Kate prese un bel respiro e iniziò a cercare tutto l'occorrente, poi si bloccò - ma qui non c'è anestetico Rick come faccio a… - Rick si passò una mano sulla faccia, nonostante cercasse di scherzare per smorzare la tensione, sentiva che le forze lo stavano di nuovo abbandonando, poi si ricordò delle fiale che gli iniettava John – guarda se nello zaino ci sono delle fiale marroni, sono un cocktail di tranquillanti e antidolorifici, credo e che ci dovremo accontentare…  
Kate impiegò più di mezz'ora a ricucire le ferite di Rick, un po' per inesperienza, un po' per il terrore di fare qualche movimento errato che potesse provocargli dolore, ma lo scrittore dopo l'iniezione aveva gradualmente perso i sensi e non si era più mosso. Ora sembrava riposare tranquillo Kate lo baciò sulla fronte e lo lasciò sottocoperta, aveva qualcosa da dire a John Williams.  
Mentre usciva dalla cabina si accorse che i motori erano spenti, era stata talmente presa dalle medicazioni che non aveva avvertito l'assenza di rumori, accelerò il passo verso la plancia, non trovò nessuno ai comandi, John era andato, sparito, dileguato; sul timone c'era una pen drive blu che oscillava con attaccato un biglietto:  
_Rick, Kate perdonatemi ho dovuto sparire e portare con me il microchip, Rick ha la chiave per trovare il secondo ma non devono cadere nelle mani sbagliate. Nella pen drive troverete tutte le risposte alle vostre domande, nascondetevi e non fidatevi di nessuno, mi farò vivo io_  
_j._  
Kate accartocciò il biglietto e lo scaraventò a terra con rabbia, erano soli nel mezzo di un lago, stavano fuggendo ma non sapevano ancora da chi e per quale motivo. Aveva ancora con sé il cellulare spento, pensò di chiamare Espo e Ryan, ma si bloccò, se avesse acceso il telefono li avrebbero rintracciati, era chiaro che chiunque fossero i tizi che gli davano la caccia, avevano mezzi sofisticati per farlo, li avevano rintracciati alla baita ed ora sapevano che anche lei era invischiata, la sua macchina era rimasta lì nella boscaglia, non sarebbe stato difficile fare due più due. Sperò che anche i Brò si fossero attivati per cercarla e arrivassero anche loro alla baita.  
Scese sotto coperta e trovò Rick sveglio, pallido ma sorridente – hai fatto proprio un buon lavoro Kate, mi sento già meglio, potrei assumerti come mia infermiera personale – voleva alleggerire la tensione ma si rese conto che Kate non sorrideva alle sue battute, anzi aveva un espressione tesa sul viso che Rick aveva visto solo in poche occasioni, quelle in cui sembrava non esserci via di uscita – è andato Rick, John si è dileguato, ci ha lasciato questa insieme a queste poche righe – porse la pen drive a Rick che attonito lesse il biglietto.  
Rimasero qualche secondo in silenzio elaborando entrambe un piano per uscire da quella situazione – dobbiamo trovare un computer e leggere il contenuto della pen drive, se John non ha mentito scopriremmo finalmente in cosa siamo finiti e potremmo trovare il modo di uscirne, cerchiamo un porto e scendiamo a terra - non serve scendere a terra Kate, guarda cosa c'è lì – Rick indicò uno scaffale su cui era poggiata la custodia di un laptop – preghiamo che non sia vuota – Kate la prese e l'aprì – il laptop c'era ma era scarico –bisogna accendere i motori, andiamo via di qui, cerchiamo un posto in cui nascondere la barca e nel frattempo carichiamo questo aggeggio, a proposito, Kate, nelle ultime ore credo di essere stato spostato e trasportato così tante volte a mia insaputa che, mi rendo conto solo ora, non ho la più pallida idea di dove siamo…  
\- sul lago Candelwood Rick, siamo in Connecticut, a circa due ore da New York  
\- ma io conosco questa zona Kate! ci sono venuto a pescare anni fa con degli amici, è pieno di insenature in cui infilarsi, aiutami a salire in plancia – le porse le mani che Kate afferrò con poca convinzione – sei sicuro che riesci a stare in piedi Rick, non mi sembra il caso…- abbiamo alternative Kate?, dai muoviamoci e poi ricordati quello che ha detto John, sono un agente della CIA, quindi…– concluse con una delle sue espressioni canzonatorie che usava quando voleva prendere in giro Beckett.  
I motori si accesero e la barca scivolò lungo le acque scure del lago, confondendosi con la miriade di imbarcazioni che, in quella stagione, solcavano il lago trasportando turisti in cerca di tranquillità.

* * *

Ryan chiuse la chiamata preoccupato e arrabbiato – scatta ancora la segreteria Espo, sono tre ore che non abbiamo notizie, cosa sta combinando Kate!, ci ha tagliati fuori. Novità quali novità poteva avere ? – lanciò il telefono sulla scrivania e sprofondò nella sedia.  
Erano tornati al distretto anche loro, non aveva senso rimanere negli Hamptons e poi la tattica del basso profilo comprendeva un finto ritorno alla routine investigativa, d'altro canto Richard Castle sarebbe stato creduto morto ancora per qualche ora, il tempo che l'identificazione del cadavere carbonizzato venisse inserita nei data base della polizia. Avevano deciso insieme a Beckett di omettere nei loro rapporti l'identificazione del furgone freezer che avrebbe portato sicuramente a dichiarare Castle persona rapita, accelerando di fatto l'intervento dei federali, la mancanza di questo tassello, invece, poteva fargli guadagnare qualche giorno, Castle era semplicemente persona scomparsa.  
La Gates aprì la porta del suo ufficio con tale veemenza che le pareti di vetro tremarono – Esposito, Ryan! Subito da me! – il tono non presagiva nulla di buono – Mi rendo conto che ciò che è accaduto vi coinvolge direttamente, sono stata d'accordo nel ritardare l'intervento dei federali ma questo, questo dovete spiegarmelo! – sventolava un fax, aveva alzato la voce ma il tono non era collerico bensì molto preoccupato – più di un'ora fa è esplosa una baita a sud del lago Candelwood, nella Riserva Bear, completamente rasa al suolo insieme a tre ettari di bosco e a due auto…una era di Backett! Cosa diamine sta succedendo! – Ryan ed Esposito si guardarono attoniti – abbiamo perso i contatti con Beckett da ieri sera signore, ci ha chiamati dicendo che aveva novità e che si sarebbe fatta viva lei, poi ha spento il cellulare, non sapevamo dove fosse…fino ad ora…- spiegò Esposito, seguito da Ryan che diede voce alle loro preoccupazioni – sono stati trovati dei feriti, dei corpi ? – no niente corpi solo tracce di numerosi mezzi fuoristrada intorno alla baita – disse laconica la Gates mettendosi seduta e portandosi una mano alla fronte come per scacciare un brutto pensiero – non avrei pensato di dire queste parole ma… non avrei nulla in contrario se voi vi prendeste qualche giorno per andare a pescare in Connecticut… - i due Bro capirono al volo l'occasione che Victoria Gates gli stava dando, indagare sotto copertura – ha detective! Non è nostra giurisdizione, non posso coprirvi, siate prudenti e riportate indietro Beckett e Castle…buona pesca! – grazie capitano! – e uscirono determinati a fare pesca grossa.

\- Come è possibile che li avete persi! – la voce del Capo era uscita dal telefono talmente potente che tutti gli astanti lo sentirono anche senza viva-voce attivato – uno zoppo, un ferito grave e una donna e non siete riusciti neanche a vederli, siete degli incompetenti! Mi avevano detto che stavo ingaggiando l'Elite ma nutro molti dubbi al riguardo!- dall'altro capo l'ex-sergente Burnov contrasse i muscoli della mascella, ascoltava senza fare una piega, stava incassando senza ribattere, il Capo aveva ragione, erano stati giocati come dei novellini e non sapevano dove cercare quei tre e soprattutto si erano fatti sfuggire il microchip. Avevano messo a soqquadro l'appartamento di Rick Castle senza trovare nulla e poi quello zoppo in cinque minuti li aveva beffati. Un loro uomo era rimasto sul posto e aveva seguito le due macchine fino alla Baita, chiamato i rinforzi, ma erano caduti in una trappola, cinque morti nell'esplosione. Avevano fatto giusto in tempo a ripulire la zona, poi era arrivata la polizia locale e loro si erano dileguati.  
\- dovete portarmi Rick Castle! Ha lui la chiave, mi serve vivo! E voi lo avete quasi ammazzato! Se fallite ancora sapete bene che saprò come ripagarvi! – il Capo chiuse la telefonata, spinse la sua poltrona girevole in pelle verso la vetrata alle sue spalle, dal suo ufficio dominava tutto, non solo il panorama…


	10. Chapter 10

eccomi di nuovo, la storia si fa sempre più intricata e Rick e Kate sono sempre più uniti...alla prossima! /I'm back , the story gets more and more intricate and Rick and Kate are increasingly united ... see you next !

10\. Rivelazioni

Avevano trovato un'insenatura che sembrava fatta al caso loro, c'erano altri yacht tra i quali potersi confondere e sulle sponde si vedeva un piccolo molo e la luce di un piccolo villaggio, la zona sembrava molto tranquilla e difficile da raggiungere in auto, sarebbero stati al sicuro per un po'.  
Erano scesi sottocoperta e mentre avviavano il Laptop Rick raccontò ad una Kate sempre più stupefatta quel poco che aveva saputo da John: della missione fantasma, dell'agente Williams e di suo padre – questa cosa della chiave di cui io sarei in possesso proprio non la capisco Kate, John mi ha detto che sono stato l'inconsapevole custode del primo microchip, ma del secondo mi aveva confidato che ne avevano perso le tracce, erano stati traditi…questa volta ho l'impressione che realtà stia superando di gran lunga la mia più fervida fantasia…- il bip che annunciava l'apertura della pen drive lo interruppe, guardarono insieme lo schermo e capirono che non si sarebbe trattato di una lettura leggera, c'erano più di cinquanta file racchiusi in cartelle nominate in vario modo, alcune con due lettere, altre con una serie di numeri seguiti da una lettera, non sapevano da dove iniziare poi Rick vide un file di testo nominato FYI (for your information) – credo che quello sia per me, ci cliccò sopra e apparve un testo fitto scritto senza formattazione, si vedeva che era stato prodotto velocemente:

Ecco qui Rick, qui c'è tutto quello che devi sapere. Quando scegliemmo te per nascondere il microchip tutto avremmo pensato tranne ciò che è realmente accaduto. Ti ho detto che il secondo microchip doveva nasconderlo tuo padre ma fu tradito e il chip scomparve.  
I due microchip funzionano solo insieme, possederne uno non serve a nulla, l'unico modo per avere accesso ai dati che avevamo raccolto è accedere al server inserendoli insieme nella macchina. Poi serve una password di accesso che si compone se affianchi i due chip, io ne conosco metà, tuo padre l'altra metà. Se qualcuno provasse a distruggerlo i dati si salverebbero comunque perché il server è dotato di uno spazio virtuale che preserva i dati anche se l'hardware viene compromesso. Per distruggere i dati bisogna accedere con i chip e cancellarli, non c'è altro modo.  
Fino a un anno fa non sapevamo chi ci avesse tradito, poi venimmo a sapere del coinvolgimento di un nostro agente dormiente, avevamo solo delle iniziali, D.S. e tuo padre si mise sulle sue tracce, quando scoprì la verità, rimase di sasso perché si accorse che i due microchip erano sempre stati entrambi molto vicini, mi rintracciò a Berlino, potevamo portare a termine la missione finalmente!

La chiave per prendere il secondo microchip sei tu Rick, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma sei stato usato due volte vent'anni fa, da noi e da Sophia Turner, quella traditrice!

Rick aveva letto a voce alta fino a quel momento ma le ultime righe furono come una doccia ghiacciata, Kate mormorò il nome della spia che li aveva quasi uccisi dentro il parcheggio di un Hotel mentre tentavano di scongiurare niente meno che lo scatenarsi della Terza Guerra Mondiale, già allora il suo raziocinio si era rifiutato di credere di aver salvato il mondo e si accontentò di festeggiare la vita salvata di una bimba, ora era disorientata, si ritrovava in una storia di spionaggio che ruotava attorno al suo inconsapevole fidanzato e purtroppo non era un suo romanzo, ma la cruda realtà. Si accorse che Rick era di nuovo affaticato e stava sudando, gli toccò la fronte era caldo e questo non presagiva nulla di buono.  
\- Rick! – lo scosse leggermente per risvegliarlo dai suoi pensieri e si accorse che era caldo, troppo caldo - Rick stenditi ti si sta alzando la temperatura, devo trovare qualcosa da darti – iniziò a rovistare nello zaino e trovò dell'antibiotico – prendi questo, temo che ci sia un'infezione in corso, tu hai bisogno di un ospedale… - un senso di ansia le stava crescendo dentro e non riusciva a contrastarlo, non aveva mai provato sensazioni simili, era sempre stata capace di reprimere le emozioni, soprattutto quelle negative che potevano influire sul suo lavoro, ma gli eventi di quei tre giorni l'avevano colpita raggiungendo una profondità inaudita nel suo essere, il muro non c'era più da un bel po' ormai e quando non hai difese, puoi cedere all'amore più grande della tua vita, è vero, ma sai anche che le sofferenze ti colpiranno come mai prima.  
\- ho già pianto la tua morte Rick e non credo che reggerei una seconda volta…io non voglio perderti… - Rick fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, prima impietrito dalle rivelazioni che stava leggendo, poi sopraffatto dall'emozione nel sentire Kate Beckett esprimere così apertamente le sue emozioni, il suo dolore. Si sentì in colpa per ciò che la donna aveva passato in quei giorni e quando parlò non cerco di sdrammatizzare come suo solito, trovò il coraggio di mostrarsi a lei senza sovrastrutture con le sue paure e la sua determinazione – neanche io voglio perderti Kate!, sei il tempo più bello che abbia mai avuto ed ho tutta l'intenzione di prolungarlo all'infinito. In questi giorni, nei momenti di lucidità ho provato terrore puro, sai, e dolore, più intenso di quello fisico, prima ho temuto per la mia vita, ma quando ho capito che potevo farcela i miei pensieri si sono focalizzati su di te, su mia madre a e Alexis, ero consapevole che stavate soffrendo e mi sentivo inerme, avrei voluto correre da voi abbracciarvi e consolarvi. Abbracciarti e consolarti Kate! - e così dicendo si rialzò a sedere e la prese tra le braccia, lei appoggiò il viso sul suo petto e rimasero abbracciati a lungo, traendo forza l'uno dall'altro.  
\- proseguo io la lettura ok? Tu stenditi e ascolta – Kate seduta a fianco di Rick steso sulla branda, guardava lo schermo e mentre leggeva stringeva forte la mano dell'uomo

La chiave per prendere il secondo microchip sei tu Rick, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma sei stato usato due volte vent'anni fa, da noi e da Sophia Turner, quella traditrice!  
Hunt è venuto in possesso di un fascicolo che si riferiva all'agente denominato D.S. (lo troverai tra le cartelle contrassegnato dalle stesse due lettere) si parlava di agente dormiente di primo grado con accesso ad informazioni di livello elevato tra cui la possibilità di utilizzo delle caselle biometriche – una sorta di cassette di sicurezza sparse in tutto il mondo a cui potevano accedere solo alcuni operativi attraverso registrazione biometrica – impronte e analisi oculare – inaccessibili a chiunque altro. È impossibile sapere dove sia la cassetta ma esiste un data base criptato che tiene il conto delle cassette e delle date di accesso. Hunt scoprì che la sera stessa in cui gli sottrassero il chip la cassetta di D.S. fu aperta e richiusa dopo pochi minuti. Poteva sembrare una coincidenza, ma poi leggendo tutto il dossier trovò un nome che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, quella di Sophia, appunto.

\- oddio Kate credo di iniziare a ricordare qualcosa, quella maledetta!, quando ci frequentavamo lei mi fece avere accesso a più di quello che avrei dovuto vedere, sale di controllo, qualche archivio, poi una sera tardi si presentò alla mia porta senza preavviso e mi disse che mi avrebbe fatto un regalo, aveva avuto accesso ad una cassetta biometrica, una figata, e mi avrebbe mostrato il funzionamento. Mi portò in uno di quei posti dove si affittano magazzini, era molto divertita, alzò la serranda di uno dei depositi ed entrammo, richiuse la saracinesca e accese la luce, c'erano scaffali stipati di scatoloni pieni di polvere, ne alzò uno e sotto apparve questa scatola di metallo che sembrava uscita da Star Treck, io ovviamente ero eccitatissimo all'idea e non mi sono minimamente reso conto del giochetto che stava facendo. Mi fece registrare le impronte e poggiare l'occhio su uno scanner oculare, poi quando arrivò il momento di immettere un nome di riferimento fu lei a proporre le iniziali D.S. Derrick Storm! La cassetta si aprì e lei ci infilò dentro il pendente che le avevo regalato – si lo so Kate non mi guardare così già mi sento abbastanza in colpa da solo…- poi richiudemmo la cassetta e uscimmo. Fu un bel gioco, avrei voluto inserirlo nel romanzo ma lei mi disse che aveva fatto uno strappo alla regola se si veniva a scoprire che avevano avuto accesso ad una di quelle cassette avrebbe passato sicuramente dei guai, ed io le credetti…sono stato uno stupido idiota credulone, ingenuo! – continua pure l'elenco Rick, se vuoi ti aiuto io…-lo riprese Kate guardandolo di sottecchi ma lasciando trasparire un vago sorriso, ora era lei che cercava di sdrammatizzare, ma più leggevano più la faccenda, per quanto assurda potesse sembrare, si faceva sempre più pericolosa

Gli agenti dormienti sono quelli che fanno una vita normale sotto gli occhi di tutti, hanno spesso moglie o marito e figli, e si attivano solo su chiamata diretta del loro supervisore, che è l'unico ad avere accesso al loro dossier, deve sapere qual è la copertura usata dall'agente per poterlo coprire o appoggiare in caso di operatività. Non mi chiedere come abbia fatto Hunt ad ottenere quel fascicolo, vecchia volpe! Comunque nel dossier si parlava di giovane scrittore di New York divorziato con una figlia, per tuo padre fu come una fucilata, tu eri l'unico che poteva aprire quella cassetta. In calce la firma del supervisore era Sophia Turner, che all'epoca era un agente di terzo grado, era stata reclutata solo un anno prima e in alcun modo avrebbe potuto figurare dentro quel dossier, figuriamoci come supervisore!. Ti aveva incastrato Rick.  
Dopo la morte di Sophia, la scoperta del suo tradimento ci ha spronato a rivedere tutto quello che era successo vent'anni prima sotto una nuova prospettiva. Non capivamo perché Sophia avesse dovuto inventare la figura di agente dormiente a cui far registrare la cassetta biometrica, avrebbe potuto usare lei stessa la cassetta per occultare il chip e poi riprenderselo con comodo quando le acque si fossero calmate, così si era legata a te, sembrava un passo falso, pensavamo che fosse stata tradita da una debolezza amorosa ma non era così quella donna era veramente diabolica Rick. Ti ha cucito addosso un'identità da agente dormiente perché non doveva essere trovata ne collegata a quel chip. Scavando nei suoi contatti dopo la sua morte sono saltate fuori delle email criptate che scambiava con 'il Capo', in queste email si fa spesso rifermento alla nostra missione fantasma e all'esistenza dei due microchip che servivano per accedere alle prove di quella che non ho paura di chiamare cospirazione di alto livello. Il 'Capo' all'epoca era un personaggio di secondo piano, ma aveva scoperto l'esistenza del nostro dossier di prove e lo voleva per scalare i vertici dell'organizzazione. Sophia gli fece credere di non avere il secondo Chip, probabilmente stava facendo il triplo gioco e voleva venderlo al miglior offerente. È lei che nelle sue email indica D.S. come l'agente che, anche a sua insaputa, aveva trafugato e nascosto il chip.  
Se solo Sophia avesse saputo che anche il primo era in mano tua, saresti stato ucciso molto tempo fa Rick. Ma quella diabolica donna non aveva idea di dove fosse il primo e così spariti noi, sparito il primo microchip, non aveva senso venderne solo uno. Si mise in attesa e con lei attese il 'Capo' che sapeva di essere al sicuro se i due microchip non fossero stati riuniti. Poi Sophia è morta e le indagini sul suo conto hanno iniziato a smuovere le acque, il resto lo sai già.  
Distruggi la pen drive non appena avrai letto tutto quello che ti serve  
Buona fortuna Rick  
j.

\- fammi capire Kate sono inseguito dai mastini di un non bene identificato potentissimo uomo conosciuto come il Capo che mi credono un agente e che mi uccideranno solo dopo aver ottenuto il microchip, John ha l'altro ed è sparito, mio padre… di mio padre come al solito non sappiamo nulla…-sospirò e sul volto gli si disegnò un sorriso sarcastico – io queste cose assurde le scrivo, e fino ad oggi avrei firmato per calarmi nei panni di agente della CIA, ma questa realtà non mi piace neanche un po'!


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Aalina

Rick era esausto, tutte quelle informazioni al limite della realtà, la febbre che non lo lasciava, la paura per se stesso e soprattutto per Kate che si era ritrovata dentro questa storia solo perché lo amava, lei non c'entrava niente e rischiava di sprofondare insieme a lui nel pantano che Sophia aveva abilmente architettato per lui. Si voltò a guardarla, anche lei esausta si era addormentata e lui le aveva lasciato il posto sulla branda.  
Iniziò ad elaborare un piano che non sarebbe piaciuto alla sua fidanzata, ma forse era l'unica via d'uscita. Più cose sapevano più erano in pericolo e Kate ora ne sapeva quasi quanto lui, 'quasi' perché Rick non aveva specificato dove fosse il magazzino con la cassetta biometrica, se li avessero catturati insieme l'avrebbero usata per farlo parlare e lo stesso valeva se una volta separati, avessero preso solo lei, lo avrebbero costretto a collaborare in un modo o nell'altro. Se fosse stato solo sarebbe stata una questione di furbizia e resistenza. Dai dossier che avevano letto per quasi tutta la notte era emerso che l'organizzazione lavorava per scomparti quasi ermetici, gli operativi non si conoscevano tra loro ed erano reclutati in tutte le parti del mondo, con una predilezione per l'est europeo che dopo la caduta del muro era diventato una specie di supermercato di spie.  
Kate amore svegliati – le sussurrò con dolcezza, ma i sensi all'erta della detective la fecero alzare di scatto – che cosa c'è cosa succede? Ci hanno individuato? – non ancora per fortuna, ho elaborato un piano…prima fase: mangiamo!- e le porse un vassoio con dei panini e del caffè, allo sguardo stupefatto di Kate replicò beffardo – è il battello di fuga di una spia, conosci il genere no?, ti pare che John non avesse pensato a tutto? c'è una cambusa fornitissima e ci sono anche dei vestiti di ricambio – Kate sorrise e addentò il panino rendendosi conto solo allora che non si ricordava più quand'era che aveva mangiato l'ultima volta – non si vince la guerra a digiuno detective, figuriamoci senza caffè… – continuò a scherzare lo scrittore, in realtà stava preparando il terreno perché sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile convincere Kate delle sue intenzioni.  
\- allora sentiamo quale magnifico piano ha elaborato la tua brillante mente di scrittore? – lo incalzò Beckett divertita, ma il sorriso scomparve gradualmente ad ogni frase proferita da Rick. Razionalmente si rendeva conto che il suo fidanzato aveva ragione, lei sarebbe stata usata per arrivare a lui e farlo collaborare, ma non poteva pensare di lasciarlo agire da solo – scusa Rick ma anche se ci separiamo, tu, come hai detto vai a recuperare il chip e non mi dirai dov'è per proteggermi, se quei killer mi rintracciano potrebbero comunque usarmi per minacciarti no? – Rick si alzò puntò i suoi occhi blu sulla donna e fece la sua assurda proposta – no se penseranno che anche tu sei un agente operativo – ma cosa diavolo ti viene in mente? – ora anche Kate si era alzata e iniziava a perdere la pazienza ma l'uomo era determinato e proseguì – ascolta Kate, rifletti, lavorano a compartimenti stagni, tu parli russo e già ti sei spacciata per una killer professionista se non sbaglio – la incalzò alzando il sopracciglio per sottolineare l'immane pericolo in cui si era trovata la sua fidanzata solo pochi mesi prima – qui parliamo di gente che ci sguazza nei doppi e tripli giochi, se io per loro sono un agente in sonno, tu sei una spia che mi è stata affiancata con l'inganno per ottenere il chip? No?, sono sicuro che non sarà difficile farglielo credere, passerai dalla loro parte, non ti torceranno un capello e…- e a te cosa faranno Rick? Cosa faranno se ti trovano? Pensano che tu sia addestrato a sopportare interrogatori duri e non è vero, sei ancora debole per le ferite, non resisterai neanche dieci minuti se cadi nelle loro mani!  
Kate si voltò dando le spalle all'uomo, gli erano iniziate a scendere delle lacrime non richieste e in quel momento detestava farsi vedere in preda alla disperazione – come posso lasciare che tu ti esponga ad un pericolo del genere Rick? Come?! –  
\- dobbiamo tentare qualcosa, Kate, se non lo facciamo saremo comunque morti, io non ho altre idee, perdonami – e così dicendo le iniettò l'ultima dose di tranquillanti rimasta – fecero effetto quasi subito, lasciarono a Kate solo il tempo di sentire le labbra di Rick sulle sue e poi un saluto, il suo saluto da ottimista inguaribile - a domani, amore mio!

Il previdente agente Williams aveva nascosto sul battello anche dei contanti, Rick ne prese quanto bastava per il viaggio verso New York, ne lasciò anche a Kate, attraccò al porticciolo e scese. Sorrise perché si trovò a pensare che quel posto sarebbe stata una splendida location per il matrimonio… Si allontanò senza voltarsi se lo avesse fatto, l'istinto di correre da Kate avrebbe vinto, raccolse tutte le forze che il suo povero corpo riuscì a dargli e si avviò alla fermata dei pullman, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto usare i documenti per noleggiare un'auto, stavano certamente monitorando tutti i suoi spostamenti. Si augurò che Kate non lo odiasse troppo per quello che aveva fatto…

Si stava facendo giorno e a qualche chilometro di distanza due pescatori parcheggiavano l'auto davanti allo spaccio della Riserva Bear. Entrarono nel negozio che fungeva anche da punto di ristoro, ordinarono dei caffè e iniziarono con non curanza a fare domande in giro – buon giorno, siamo nuovi del luogo, ci avevano detto che a pochi chilometri da qui avremmo trovato un buon posto per pescare, vicino ad una baita disabitata, abbiamo provato ad avvicinarci ma è tutto recintato, abbiamo visto del fumo, cosa è successo? – Il barista scrollò le spalle si guardò intorno come per accertarsi di non essere ascoltato, poi li guardò e disse a bassa voce – cose grosse amici, un putiferio si è scatenato questa notte !, ma io ero troppo sbronzo per accorgermene, dovete chiedere al vecchio Bill, lui sa sempre tutto, pesca a qualche chilometro dalla baita, lo trovate lì, se gli sganciate un centone vi indica anche dove pescare!  
I due pescatori risalirono le sponde del lago lasciandosi la baita alle spalle, c'era ancora la polizia locale, sarebbero tornati più tardi a controllare, camminarono per qualche chilometro, poi, dove il lago faceva una curva, trovarono il vecchio Bill con la sua canna da pesca in mano e un sigaro puzzolente, spento, in bocca.  
\- Salve Bill? Il tizio dello spaccio ha detto che può indicarci qualche buon punto per pescare…a noi avevano indicato la baita ma sembra sia successo qualcosa stanotte…- la buttarono lì con tono leggero sperando che Bill avesse voglia di chiacchierare, ebbero fortuna, quel giorno il vecchio era di buon umore e attaccò subito discorso – salve ragazzi, cosa volete fare con tutta quell'attrezzatura? Mi sa che siete pescatori di primo pelo eh?! – rise di gusto squadrando i due che forse avevano esagerato un po' con i materiali da pesca…- oggi non è un buon giorno per pescare, stanotte lì alla baita c'è stato l'inferno, è esploso tutto sapete? – i due fecero finta di essere stupiti – l'esplosione è stata talmente forte che i pesci sono fuggiti, e tutta la notte che sono qui e non ho preso nulla – tutta la notte? – chiese Ryan – ma allora l'ha proprio vista l'esplosione…- ma certo che l'ho vista ragazzo! La baia si è illuminata a giorno! E la cosa strana è che prima del botto si sono sentiti rumori di fuoristrada come se ci fosse una gara di rally, ce ne saranno stati almeno sei-sette…questo posto non è mai stato così movimentato come ieri sera, pensate che qualche minuto dopo l'esplosione ho visto tre tizi, o meglio due tizi e una tizia… - e fece l'occhiolino – spuntare fuori dal nulla proprio laggiù – e indicò la radura a poche centinaia di metri da loro – non so cosa stessero combinando… uno sembrava ubriaco, barcollava e la tizia lo sorreggeva, poi quello che zoppicava…- ha detto che uno di loro zoppicava? – si è quello che ho detto ragazzo, sei sordo per caso?, insomma questo tizio ha spostato delle cataste di legna, ha tirato fuori un battello e sono spariti verso il largo…mha strano no? – eh si Bill proprio una bella storia – lo blandì Ryan – senti Bill, hai raccontato questa storia a qualcuno o noi siamo i primi? Sai ci piace sapere le cose prima di tutti gli altri…- no no siete i primi, a parte quei tre tizi male assortiti di stanotte non ho visto anima viva fino a…voi! – ok Bill che ne dici se ti do due centoni riesci a tenerla per te questa storia? – per due centoni la porto nella tomba ragazzo mio! – e rise di gusto mentre si infilava i soldi nel taschino del gilet da pesca.  
Ryan ed Esposito si congedarono dal vecchio pescatore e tornarono sui loro passi, lasciarono i commenti alla storia di Bill, a dopo, quando sarebbero stati lontani. La baita ora era deserta, si avvicinarono alle macerie e iniziarono a perlustrare per trovare qualche indizio.  
\- hai sentito Espo – erano sicuramente il tizio zoppo del furgone, Kate e Castle, sono vivi e siamo sulla pista giusta! – Esposito mugugnò un si appena percepibile, era troppo preso da quello che aveva trovato tra le macerie fumanti piccoli frammenti che ad un occhio non esperto potevano tranquillamente sfuggire, ed evidentemente i poliziotti che li avevano preceduti non avevano l'esperienza militare di Javier Esposito – ehi Ryan guarda qui, questo è un innesco a tempo e qui un pezzo di artiglieria, aspetta, sembra il calcio di una Anics Skif, come quella che ha sparato all'auto di Castle ! te lo dico io cosa è successo qui, per qualche ragione Kate, Castle e l'uomo del furgone erano insieme in questa baita, non sappiamo se costretti o per loro scelta, poi sono arrivati i contractor sui fuori strada, loro sono fuggiti in qualche modo fino ad arrivare alla radura e hanno regolato il timer per darsi il tempo di allontanarsi, probabilmente qui ci sono anche stati dei morti ma il posto è stato ripulito, non troppo bene però – e fece oscillare il calcio della pistola tra le dita – se quello che dici è vero – proseguì Ryan – sono ancora sul lago da qualche parte, non sono passate molte ore e credo che il tizio 'ubriaco' fosse Castle ferito.  
\- si ma come li troviamo Javier, e poi credo che non siamo i soli a cercarli, noi abbiamo trovato Bill con molta facilità, come mai i nostri 'amici' contras non lo hanno avvicinato? – hai fatto un'osservazione acuta Brò, hai ragione, sto iniziando a capire il loro modo di agire, queste sono squadre che devono colpire e sparire, non devono lasciare traccia, se falliscono si dileguano e aspettano un'altra occasione buona, ma tutto nell'ombra, preferiscono i tracciati elettronici al contatto con le persone, loro non esistono, se li vedi sei morto, ne ho conosciute molte in Iraq di squadre così, erano tutti contractor dell'est Europa, venivano usati per i lavori più sporchi, perché di fatto era come se non esistessero – Esposito alzò lo sguardo verso il lago e serrò la mascella – dobbiamo trovarli Ryan e in fretta questa storia è più grossa di quanto pensassimo.

* * *

Il sole entrò prepotente dall'oblò del battello e le ferì gli occhi ancora chiusi, si impose di aprirli proteggendosi con la mano, aveva mal di testa, ci mise qualche secondo a ricordare, John, la pen drive, Rick… - che hai fatto Rick – mormorò cercando di alzarsi e schiarirsi le idee, non poteva credere che l'avesse lasciata lì e come unica soluzione di salvezza, se l'avessero trovata, sarebbe dovuta essere quella di impersonare una spia-killer russa…ma davvero Rick pensava che avrebbe funzionato? Non fece in tempo a chiederselo, una pistola con il silenziatore le apparve spianata davanti agli occhi, l'avevano trovata, - o la va o la spacca Kate!- pensò e iniziò la sua recita lasciando che fosse il suo aggressore a parlare per primo, alzò le mani e attese. L'uomo corpulento con la barba di qualche giorno e un uniforme senza insegne aveva gli occhi e i capelli chiari, parlò con un forte accento slavo e Kate si convinse a giocare – ecco qui la quasi signora Castle…dov'è il tuo fidanzato! Portaci da lui! Ci serve vivo e tu farai da esca…e lo zoppo, che fine ha fatto Williams!? – rimase stupito nel vedere che il volto della donna non era affatto impaurito ma stava assumendo un espressione quasi divertita poi quando Kate parlò rimase completamente disorientato - хромой я убил его вчера вечером, не в состоянии! (lo zoppo l'ho ucciso io questa notte, incapaci!) – poi proseguì in inglese ma con un forte accento russo - a voi quanto hanno offerto per Castle? Io me lo sarei addirittura dovuto sposare, avrei guadagnato milioni se non vi foste messi di mezzo! Per anni ho vissuto infiltrata nella vita di quell'uomo e proprio quando stavo per raggiugere l'obiettivo della mia missione avete combinato quel casino dell'auto - а вы кто? (ma tu chi sei?) - chiese Burnov puntando ancora con decisione la pistola, stava vacillando non capiva se doveva credere a quello che diceva quella donna splendida che aveva dinanzi, – non è importante chi sono io, puoi chiamarmi Kate ormai mi sono abituata a questo nome americano, o anche Aalina se vuoi – e sfoggiò uno di quei sorrisi con mille sottintesi che solo Beckett sotto copertura sapeva fare… Burnov sembrò convincersi, abbassò l'arma e Kate riprese fiato, poi l'uomo si irrigidì nuovamente, la sorpresa di trovare un'interlocutrice inaspettata gli aveva fatto quasi perdere il filo – un attimo hai detto di aver ucciso Williams, allora hai tu il microchip? – Kate si maledisse mentalmente, aveva pensato di parlare subito di un omicidio sperando di fare colpo, aveva dimenticato il primo microchip!, cercò di rimanere sul vago – non lo aveva con sé e non sono riuscita a fargli rivelare dove lo avesse nascosto…ha preferito morire quel vecchio - e lanciò l'unica imprecazione in russo che ricordava – Burnov sembrò soppesare le sue parole, poi sentenziò – lo ha sicuramente dato a Castle!, ora li ha lui entrambi! – Kate si stramaledisse, aveva involontariamente peggiorato la situazione di Castle - Richard Castle, dov'è perché non è qui se te lo stavi lavorando… - Burnov tornò sulle sue qualcosa non quadrava, ma Kate sapeva il fatto suo - quel bastardo, l'ho sottovalutato mi ha fatto credere di stare così male da non riuscire a camminare, poi questa notte ha approfittato del mio sonno, mi ha drogata, ed è sparito. – per chi lavori Aalina? – chiese all'improvviso il soldato – e tu puoi dirmi per chi lavori? – lo incalzò Kate – non credo proprio, per ora teniamoci i nostri segreti e cerchiamo Richard Castle ok? – ok – rispose l'uomo sempre più soggiogato dal magnetismo di quella donna misteriosa – e quando lo troveremo? – chiese lui pragmatico – intanto troviamolo…- e guardò l'uomo facendogli capire di presentarsi – sergente Michail Burnov, Michail…- poi si vedrà, Michail… magari potremmo dividere - e così dicendo gli sfiorò il bavero dell'uniforme passandogli davanti, l'uomo aveva abbassato completamente le difese – ok allora tu vieni con noi donna, ma niente armi e niente scherzi, non so ancora se posso fidarmi di te…- come vuoi Michail e gli porse la pistola senza fare una piega, come se conoscesse bene le regole di quel gioco tra spie, ma prima dovrei darmi…ecco…una rinfrescata non ho passato una bella nottata sai…- aveva bisogno di un minuto senza occhi indiscreti e incredibilmente lo ottenne, si chiuse in bagno, accese il cellulare e digitò un messaggio, poi lo nascose, sotto una tavola sconnessa e uscì – ok sono pronta, andiamo a cercare quel bastardo! – Burnov la fece salire sul suo suv parcheggiato insieme ad altri tre vicino al molo, Kate ebbe appena il tempo di notare quanto fosse magnifico il panorama di quella piccola baia che le auto partirono sgommando, lasciandosi dietro polvere e fumo.  
Fu Kate ad interrompere il silenzio – ho una curiosità Michail, come avete fatto a capire che eravamo su un battello? – il sergente gonfiò il petto e con chiara intenzione di ostentare la sua potenza iniziò a spiegare – vedi Aalina, tu avrai pure i tuoi milioni, alla fine, forse, ma noi abbiamo i più potenti mezzi disponibili sulla piazza!, ci è bastato utilizzare le foto satellitari del lago dal momento dell'esplosione, e monitorare tutti i movimenti sospetti di auto e imbarcazioni. È stato un gioco da ragazzi individuare la vostra barca a poche centinaia di metri dalla baita e seguirla con i satelliti, il resto lo sai e poi… – fu interrotto da una telefonata, si girò abbassando la voce ma Kate riuscì comunque a sentire la conversazione – si Capo, no…abbiamo la donna, no non credo… Williams è morto, l'ha ucciso lei, non è come pensavamo signore non potrà essere usata per far parlare Castle…si si le spiegherò dopo…credo che Castle abbia anche il primo microchip…come scusi può ripetere signore? …ok saremo lì tra circa due ore – chiuse la telefonata e poi parlò nella radiotrasmittente in modo che anche le altre auto ascoltassero – subito ai docks di New York, stiamo per prendere Castle, è nostro ormai! – e si voltò sorridente verso Kate che gli sorrise di rimando mentre dentro stava morendo di terrore, sapevano dove era il magazzino! – Kate pregò che Castle li avesse anticipati.

* * *

Esposito e Ryan erano risaliti in auto, avevano imboccato una strada secondaria che costeggiava quella parte di lago, speravano di notare qualcosa che avesse potuto aiutarli ad individuare il battello ma si resero conto che sarebbe stato come trovare un ago in un pagliaio, si vedevano insenature grandi e piccole, susseguirsi a perdita d'occhio e migliaia di imbarcazioni di ogni taglia che solcavano placide le acque di quel magnifico lago – non li troveremo mai in questo modo Espo! Dobbiamo farci venire qualche idea…io riprovo a chiamare il cellulare di Kate – non appena tirò fuori il telefono sentì il bip di un messaggio in arrivo – guai grossi, Castle sta tornando a NY x cassetta sicurezza in magazzino, io con i contractor x ora no pericolo, trovate un magazzino usato dalla CIA B. – almeno sappiamo che sono ancora vivi…sbuffò Ryan dopo aver letto il messaggio al collega, per il resto dobbiamo solo trovare un magazzino usato dalla CIA, ma seriamente? E poi che vuol dire che è con i contractor ma non è in pericolo?!

\- non ne ho idea Bro, lei ha mille risorse, lo sai, dobbiamo avere fiducia, per quanto riguarda il magazzino della CIA a New York…ho qualcuno a cui chiedere ma non facciamoci troppe illusioni – così dicendo svoltò verso la strada principale e girò la macchina in direzione New York.

* * *

I tavoli di scacchi al Washington Square Park erano tutti occupati, l'ultimo libero l'avevano conquistato due signori attempati che si sedettero ai pezzi senza salutarsi, scambiarono alcune mosse poi il più anziano disse – siamo vicini alla conclusione J. – l'altro dopo aver mangiato un pedone – spero che nessuno si faccia male J. - ti avevo fatto una promessa tempo fa J. e ho cercato di mantenerla fino ad ora, ma non dipende da me J. lo sai, ho fatto quello che potevo per salvare tuo figlio… scacco J. – e così dicendo si alzò e lasciò Jackson Hunt da solo al tavolo degli scacchi.

L'uomo si lasciò andare sullo schienale della sedia e sospirò – bel padre che sono, l'ho deliberatamente coinvolto in una cosa più grossa di lui, forse però qualcosa posso farla ora per rimediare. Se tutto andrà come deve probabilmente avremo un barlume di speranza di chiudere questa storia una volta per tutte.


	12. Chapter 12

Castle era a New York da un'ora, era arrivato all'alba, avrebbe aspettato la sera per andare al magazzino nei docks. Doveva trovare un posto per riprendere un po' le forze e riflettere, aveva la sensazione che gli sfuggisse qualcosa in tutta quella storia, ma non si sentiva lucido, gli venne in mente il suo ufficio all'Old Haunt, il locale che aveva acquistato anni prima alla fine di un caso che li aveva riportati all'epoca del proibizionismo. Poteva entrare dal passaggio segreto e usare indisturbato il suo ufficio. Nessuno aveva la chiave, tranne lui. Sarebbe stato al sicuro per un po'.  
Non appena fu entrato nel vecchio ufficio di legno trasse un profondo respiro, aria di casa finalmente! Si diresse al piccolo bagno che aveva fatto rimettere a posto, fece scorrere l'acqua, gli serviva gelida, ne prese un po' con le mani e se la buttò in faccia, quando riaprì gli occhi vide un ombra dietro di sé, si immobilizzò pensando che fosse finita prima ancora di iniziare, poi la voce dell'uomo che gli stava alle spalle lo tranquillizzò, ma lo fece anche andare su tutte le furie – ciao Rick, sono io – Rick lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, si girò lentamente – ciao papà ci si vede sempre più spesso – contrasse la mascella ripensando al loro ultimo incontro, li aveva usati, aveva usato lui e Kate per una sua missione finita con un omicidio irrisolto e Rick quella volta aveva capito chi fosse veramente la sua Famiglia e aveva messo una pietra sopra a Jackson Hunt – ho una cosa in più da farmi perdonare…Rick- la lista è lunga papà, una più una in meno, che differenza vuoi che faccia – scrollò le spalle, come se volesse liberarsi da un fastidio, poi però alzò il tono della voce – si tratta solo di avermi messo deliberatamente in pericolo di vita e con me la donna che amo! Perché non mi hai detto nulla mesi fa, eri nel mio letto ferito, noi ti stavamo aiutando, avresti potuto confidarmi che ero invischiato in una cosa che stava riesplodendo no! Sapere forse mi avrebbe aiutato! Sarei stato pronto quando quei ceffi fossero venuti a cercarmi! E poi scusa, Jackson Hunt, ma ancora non ho ben compreso quali segreti stiamo proteggendo, a chi giova che vengano fuori a voi o al Paese? E chi danneggerebbero? Gente che vent'anni fa era al potere come potrebbe esserlo ora! A che gioco state giocando tu e John?!- aveva il fiato corto per quanto aveva gridato, in quelle parole c'era tutto il dolore e la frustrazione nel trovarsi in una situazione dove bene e male, giusto e sbagliato si confondevano ad ogni nuova informazione che otteneva, e poi c'era Kate, l'aveva lasciata addormentata dai tranquillanti in un battello, non aveva idea di cosa le fosse successo, sapeva solo che era la donna più coriacea, in gamba e maledettamente scaltra che avesse mai incontrato e in queste sue doti sperava disperatamente.  
\- sai papà ho anche pensato di dare il chip a quel 'Capo' e uscire da questa storia una volta per tutte, perché dovrei continuare il vostro lavoro fammi capire, me lo devi!.  
La vecchia spia abbassò lo sguardo, non era un uomo di molte parole ma in questo caso usò quelle giuste che fecero breccia nel cuore di Rick – perdonami se non ti ho saputo proteggere, anche da lontano era l'unica cosa che ho sempre pensato di poter fare per te Martha e Alexis…e ho fallito – fece una lunga pausa poi riprese con fermezza - per quanto riguarda questa storia io non posso obbligarti a fare nulla, posso solo dirti che è più complicata di quello che sembra, io ho compreso alcune cose solo in questi ultimi mesi, c'era qualcosa che mi sfuggiva ora credo di aver capito… 'Cerbero'… - mormorò fra sé- devi vedere con i tuoi occhi poi deciderai tu cosa fare Rick ed io sarò con te. La falsa identità che Sophia ti ha cucito addosso potrebbe rivelarsi utile per l'ultima fase della nostra missione, le prove sono nascoste in un vecchio server dello scantinato b1 del palazzo centrale dell'Agenzia, ma non possiamo semplicemente prenderle e pubblicarle, sono passati troppi anni, in questo hai ragione, ma non nel senso in cui credi. Trovammo le tracce di una persona che si faceva chiamare il Capo, già vent'anni fa, ma i nostri dati parlavano di un nodo secondario della rete, eppure era un nodo molto attivo perché già allora aveva agganci tali per cui fu avvertito della nostra missione fantasma e reclutò Sophia per metterci i bastoni fra le ruote, poi quella donna diabolica tradì sia noi che lui nascondendo il chip per rivenderlo. La piega che presero gli eventi, il fatto che nessuno dei personaggi coinvolti conoscesse l'ubicazione di tutti e due i microchip all'inizio fece il gioco del 'Capo' che anche se non poteva mettere mano sulle prove per distruggerle, sapeva che nessun'altro avrebbe potuto usarle contro di lui e i suoi capi del tempo. Oggi sembrerebbe esserci lui al vertice, ma c'è sempre stato qualcosa in questa storia che non mi ha mai convinto del tutto, ci sono documenti, trascrizioni di telefonate, email che rimandano tutte al 'Capo', ma sono incongruenti tra loro, è come se questo tizio potesse stare in due o tre posti diversi contemporaneamente, le prove, ovviamente si fermano a vent'anni fa, ad essere sincero Rick non sono sicuro che il tizio con cui Sophia si scambiò quelle email sia la stessa persona che ha assoldato quei mercenari per rapirti, per prenderlo bisogna farlo venire allo scoperto, e tu sei l'esca perfetta.

Rick non aveva ascoltato l'intero discorso, non ne poteva più di sentire storie su microchip e spie che si rincorrono, lasciò che la voce di suo padre rimanesse in sottofondo mentre i suoi pensieri avevano preso il sopravvento, ma quando si sentì chiamare esca si destò all'improvviso – quindi io sarei un 'esca perfetta', ecco cosa sono…- Jackson non fece una piega – si Rick tu sei l'unico che può farlo uscire allo scoperto, te lo ripeto non posso obbligarti ti propongo questa soluzione: recuperiamo il secondo chip, andiamo al server, d'avanti a John mi sarà più facile spiegarti... Esamina le prove, Rick, e poi deciderai- si voltò verso il passaggio segreto alzò la testa come per ammirare l'ambiente e poi disse – bel posticino Rick, mi sarebbe piaciuto bere con te un bel whiskey qui sotto…andiamo ora non c'è tempo da perdere - Castle lo seguì, non aveva scelta.

* * *

Il convoglio dei suv era entrato a New York da circa mezz'ora, Kate non aveva più proferito parola dopo la telefonata tra Burnov e il Capo. Come avevano fatto a sapere del magazzino? Pensava fossero diretti ai docks, quindi rimase sorpresa quando i suv passarono il cancello di una grande tenuta – tu scendi qui donna – sentenziò Burnov, Kate cercò di ribattere – se andate a prendere Castle voglio esserci, me lo devi Michail, voglio avere la mia parte in questa missione – Burnov fu irremovibile – no donna tu aspetterai qui, lo preleveremo noi D.S., avrai il tuo spazio, non ti preoccupare… - e così dicendo gli sfiorò la guancia provocando un senso di nausea in Kate che lo dissimulò con un sorriso poco convinto, Burnov lo intese come delusione al suo rifiuto di portarla con sé.  
Fu accompagnata in una lussuosa stanza da uno degli uomini di guardia, avrebbe dovuto attendere lì lo sviluppo della situazione. Mentre la porta si chiudeva alle sue spalle si chiese se fosse veramente un'ospite o una prigioniera. Cercò una possibilità di contatto con l'esterno, doveva riuscire a chiedere rinforzi, sarebbe stato difficile uscirne da sola. Nella stanza non c'era telefono, ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto cercare altrove… si decise ad uscire dalla stanza. Provò ad azionare la maniglia pensando di trovarla chiusa, la porta invece si aprì, buon segno, forse le sue doti di recitazione erano più convincenti di quanto credesse, si erano veramente bevuti la storia di Aalina! S'incamminò nel corridoio in cerca di stanze aperte, una guardia la intercettò quasi subito – dove sta andando, Burnov ha detto che deve rimanere nella sua stanza fino al suo ritorno… - si lo so hai ragione ma Burnov mi ha detto che avrei potuto usare uno dei vostri laptop per inviare un messaggio al mio contatto – ostentò una sicurezza tale che la guardia non osò controbattere. Da quello che aveva visto quando erano scesi dal suv quella donna fantastica e Burnov sembravano essere più che alleati, pensò che l'ex-sergente l'avrebbe ammazzato se avesse disobbedito ad un suo ordine figuriamoci se era inerente alla sua amante. – Ecco può usare questo e le indicò un portatile acceso dentro ad uno studio, Kate entrò e si sedette, non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo come se quello fosse un atto dovuto ad una sua superiore, la guardia non fece una piega e proseguì il suo giro. Kate doveva trovare il modo di mandare un messaggio ai Brò senza che potesse essere rintracciato, non poteva usare la posta elettronica nè i comuni social, poi si ricordò di un sistema che avevano messo a punto insieme a Castle per salvare ed inviarsi i documenti delle loro ricerche su Bracken, alla fine della storia l'avevano fatto vedere anche ai due detective. Era un sistema di archiviazione virtuale, si accedeva mediante un indirizzo ftp che richiedeva _user name_e _password_, non lasciava tracce immediatamente rilevabili e bastava cancellare l'accesso dalla cronologia, non c'erano riferimenti anagrafici o altro, era perfetto. Kate salvò nella cartella virtuale un file di testo, poi chiuse tutto e cancellò le tracce. Si fermò per un attimo a fissare lo schermo, ora doveva sperare che i due detective ancora usassero quello spazio virtuale per archiviare le loro indagini e che si imbattessero nel suo file… sembrava più un tentativo disperato che un piano ben congegnato.  
Tornò nella sua stanza e pregò che quella storia finisse al più presto, sorrise amaramente tra sé ripensandosi a quattro giorni prima, vestita con l'abito da sposa di sua madre pronta a legarsi con quell'uomo meraviglioso che ora era da qualche parte nei docks di New York a giocare una partita a cui non aveva chiesto lui di partecipare.

* * *

Trovare la cassetta fu molto più facile di quello che si aspettavano, dalla sua memoria riemersero ricordi precisi di dove si trovasse il magazzino e individuare la scatola giusta che la nascondeva fu un gioco da ragazzi. Rick avrebbe voluto aprirla subito e prendere il microchip, ma Hunt gli consigliò di portarsi via la cassetta, così se fosse caduta nelle mani sbagliate prima che fossero arrivati al server, nessuno avrebbe potuto aprirla.  
Stavano per richiudersi il magazzino alle spalle e risalire sull'auto quando furono accerchiati da tre SUV neri, dai finestrini iniziò una pioggia di fuoco, Jackson estrasse la pistola e rispose al fuoco, spinse Rick verso la macchina ma i proiettili arrivavano da tutte le parti, si accorse all'ultimo istante che una mitraglietta puntava diretta verso il figlio, si buttò addosso a Rick per coprirlo e fu centrato al petto.  
Caddero entrambi a terra, Hunt respirava a fatica, sapeva di essere giunto alla fine, Rick lo adagiò sul terreno si tolse la giacca e cercò di premerla sulla ferita ma l'emorragia non si arrestava. Gli uomini che avevano sparato si stavano avvicinando, Hunt prese Rick per il braccio e lo attirò a sé –…Rick…trova la verità ti prego…attento… Cerbero - si Hunt, papà… te lo prometto – riuscì a dire Rick stravolto – questa volta ce l'ho fatta a pro..teggerti, mi dis..pia..ce ta..nto figliolo…- poi la luce dei suoi occhi si spense, Rick non ebbe neanche il tempo di chiudergli le palpebre, lo presero alle spalle colpendolo violentemente alla nuca. L'ultima cosa che vide fu il corpo di suo padre abbandonato sul molo e giurò che non sarebbe morto invano. Burnov prese la cassetta, la studiò qualche secondo, poi prese la mano di Rick che giaceva svenuto a terra e la passò sullo scanner, si senti un bip, impronte riconosciute, poi accostò lo scanner oculare al viso dello scrittore, gli aprì a forza la palpebra e la scansione oculare ebbe successo, altro bip, ma la cassetta non si aprì, sul display comparve la richiesta di inserimento password. Burnov gridò esasperato verso la notte poi ordinò di caricare Rick su uno dei suv – per stanotte rimani vivo scrittore!-


	13. Chapter 13

h1 style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"13. Preso/h1  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"  
div style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"Era legato ad una sedia non sapeva neanche lui da quante ore, era a torso nudo, gli avevano tolto anche le bende che proteggevano le ferite. Non si era ancora ripreso del tutto dalle percosse che avevano accompagnato il suo percorso fino a quella stanza, gli faceva male tutto ed era terrorizzato al pensiero di quello che gli sarebbe capitato di lì a poco, non era sicuro che ce l'avrebbe fatta, ma aveva fatto una promessa ad uomo morente, a suo padre che gli aveva salvato la vita. Pensò a Kate, sperò che fosse riuscita a sparire, sarebbe stato tutto più facile in quel caso per lui. Ad un tratto la porta della stanza si spalancò e i suoi occhi furono trafitti da una lama di luce accecante, non riusciva a distinguere che ombre, tre per l'esattezza, un uomo corpulento molto alto, uno molto più basso ed esile e una donna. Ebbe un tuffo al cuore avrebbe riconosciuto quelle forme ovunque,- Kate mio dio! – sperò che avesse avuto modo di fare la sua recita, non riusciva a capire se fosse con loro di sua volontà o fosse prigioniera anche lei, poi quando la sentì parlare in russo si sentì sollevato – aveva funzionato! Per la miseria, mi odierà per tutta la vita ma almeno abbiamo una chance, sempre che io riesca a rimanere vivo… - si disse con sarcasmo./spanbr / /div  
hr /div  
div style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; text-align: justify;"br /span style="font-size: 14px;"Qualche minuto prima Burnov l'aveva avvertita che c'erano novità che avrebbe gradito molto, la scortò lungo un corridoio che scendeva nei sotterranei della Villa, davanti ad una porta di metallo li aspettava un uomo minuto con una valigetta che le venne presentato come Doc. Ancor prima di entrare Kate capì a cosa stava per assistere, fu colta da un'ondata di panico che la fece barcollare, riuscì a dissimulare la propria angoscia fingendo di essere inciampata sul pavimento sconnesso. La porta si aprì e lo vide legato ad una sedia, chiaramente sofferente, si vedevano i segni delle botte che aveva ricevuto, le vecchie ferite scoperte e sanguinanti, avrebbe voluto prendere una pistola e fare piazza pulita di quei bastardi, slegare Rick e portarlo via da lì, finalmente in salvo, ma sapeva che doveva attendere il momento giusto e giocare d'astuzia, parlò nuovamente in russo per essere sicura che Burnov avesse tutta la sua attenzione e per lanciare un segnale a Rick – bene Michail, finalmente abbiamo questo bastardo tra le mani! Ha parlato? Avete i microchip? – il soldato parve irrigidirsi e rispose in inglese per consentire al loro ospite di comprendere bene ciò che stava per dire – il nostro caro agente D.S. ci ha gentilmente consegnato la cassetta di sicurezza, ma non vuole dirci la password! Né dove ha messo l'altro Chip, quello che gli ha dato Williams, è un osso duro, mia cara Aalina, ma noi sappiamo come piegarli gli agenti come lui – e fece largo all'uomo con la valigetta che si posizionò su un tavolo a fianco di Castle e scoprì il suo terribile /br /Lo scrittore nelle ore che aveva trascorso dentro quello scantinato si era più volte chiesto a cosa lo avrebbero sottoposto per farlo parlare, le aveva pensate tutte, il suo cervello era andato a scomodare anche pratiche da santa inquisizione, ma non aveva pensato a ciò che vide nella valigia, una serie di siringhe e fiale con la scritta /br /- Sai Rick – Burnov gli si avvicinò ad un centimetro dal viso – noi siamo gente sofisticata e usiamo mezzi altrettanto sofisticati… - si come quelli che mi avete propinato mentre mi portavate qui – lo interruppe Rick facendo una smorfia di dolore per le percosse che aveva ricevuto, poi per la prima volta da quando erano entrati nella stanza ebbe il coraggio di cercare gli occhi di Kate. Non aveva calcolato quanto sarebbe stato penoso per entrambi trovarsi in quella situazione, ci fu un istante tutto per loro, come se tempo e luogo si fossero annullati, si dissero tutto in quel lampo, occhi negli occhi, poi la recita riprese – haa, biascicò Rick, c'è anche quella puttana della mia ex-futura moglie, mi dispiace cara ma mi sa che non torno per cena – con questa uscita sperò di consolidare la posizione di Kate come sua /br /Burnov proseguì il suo discorso intimidatorio con un tono della voce che lasciava trasparire il piacere sadico che si apprestava a provare nel dirigere quell'interrogatorio – sai cos'è l'Hyoscine-pentothal D.S.? o preferisci che ti chiami con il tuo nome di copertura, Rick? ma certo che lo sai magari ti hanno anche addestrato ad usarlo negli interrogatori della CIA, però scommetto che non l'hai mai provato – Castle annuì, conosceva quella sostanza per via delle sue ricerche per i libri di Derrik Storm, si ricordò che era rabbrividito quando aveva letto le descrizioni degli effetti di quella roba – aah vedi che sei un fine conoscitore…voglio comunque ricordarti meglio di cosa si tratta, magari la descrizione di quello che ti succederà basterà a scioglierti la lingua – l'HP è una droga che induce dolore, per essere precisi una sensazione neurale infiammatoria, come vedi ci sono otto fiale Rick, e tu sai perché sono solo otto vero? – Rick annuì di nuovo e questa volta finì lui la descrizione – ogni fiala è un cc di HP, aumentando le dosi il dolore provato aumenta in modo esponenziale, a sette cc il dolore diverrà insopportabile, a otto cc c'è il rischio elevato di attacco di cuore mortale…- guardò di nuovo Kate come a chiederle perdono, poi si voltò verso Burnov e lo schernì - come sono andato Miki?br /-smetterai presto di fare il buffone Rick, allora ultima possibilità prima di iniziare: dove hai messo il primo chip, DIMMI LA PASSWORD! E ti risparmierai tutto questo!br /Rick non rispose, Kate si piantò le unghie nel palmo della mano, doveva tentare qualcosa in quel momento – Burnov posso dirti una cosa…credo sia importante… Michail! – il soldato si voltò verso di lei infastidito, ma quando vide il suo sguardo malizioso ne fu soggiogato lasciò Rick nelle mani del suo torturatore che iniziò ad armeggiare con una flebo, e si avvicinò a Kate – senti Michail, ho pensato che prima di sottoporlo a questo trattamento potremmo tentare altre vie…lascialo a me per qualche ora, sono sicura che riuscirò a farlo parlare senza che muoia prima di dirci quello che sa, sono andata a letto con lui per più di un anno, so che tasti premere… - Burnov parve pensarci su un attimo ma la speranza di Kate si infranse subito – no Aalina, Castle è mio e decido io come farlo parlare, apprezzo l'offerta, ma qui si fa a modo mio, e poi vedrai sarà affascinante vedere all'opera l'HP – Burnov era un maledetto sadico, Kate ebbe l'impressione che avrebbe potuto anche portare avanti un interrogatorio senza fare domande, per il solo gusto di assistere al dolore altrui. Tornarono entrambi da Rick che nel frattempo aveva assistito alla preparazione del suo supplizio, aveva una flebo attaccata al braccio e una fascia nera di velcro che gli girava intorno al petto collegata ad un monitor che mostrava uno schema corporeo colorato di verde. - Noi assisteremo da qui al tuo corpo che va in fiamme Rick, sarà uno spettacolo! - bhè allora buon divertimento a entrambi, spero di non deludervi e crepare prima del tempo…senza avervi detto nulla, a proposito, ma il 'Capo' non viene a godersi lo spettacolo? – Rick continuava a provocare Burnov, sperava di vedere apparire il Capo o almeno scoprire se si era mosso dal suo nascondiglio. Kate rimase colpita da quell'atteggiamento, non era da Rick, lo conosceva bene, doveva essere accaduto qualcosa che lo aveva reso determinato a portare fino in fondo una missione che di certo non era sua, rischiando di farsi ammazzare per /- ok vai – disse l'energumeno – inietto due cc – rispose di rimando il mingherlino e introdusse la prima dose direttamente nella flebo. Rick pensava di essersi preparato a ricevere il colpo, ma non fu così, dopo pochi secondi l'HP entrò in circolo come lava fusa nelle vene, iniziò a sudare copiosamente, i muscoli si contrassero, il corpo venne attraversato da spasmi, cercò di trattenersi ma non gli riuscì, urlò, urlò come mai aveva fatto nella sua vita. Poi a poco a poco il dolore si affievolì senza lasciarlo del tutto. Rimase con gli occhi chiusi, non voleva guardare Kate, non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dal gridarle di andare via da quella stanza. La donna era rimasta qualche metro indietro, impietrita da quello che aveva appena visto, si accorse che aveva trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo in cui Rick aveva gridato, fortunatamente Burnov era troppo preso a guardare i parametri vitali del suo 'paziente' sul monitor e non si accorse di /- allora Rick sei un urlatore eh? Cosa te ne è sembrato? Ne vuoi un altro giro? Riproviamo… dimmi la PASSWORD?! – stavolta Rick parlò per far sapere a Kate che era ancora lucido – non ti dirò niente bastardo assassino! – Burnov rise sguaiatamente – sei ancora arrabbiato perché abbiamo fatto fuori il tuo collega? - a quelle parole Kate alzò la testa di scatto, come se fosse stata colpita da una scarica elettrica – con chi era Rick! Chi avevano ucciso?- non fece in tempo ad elaborare delle risposte perché senti Burnov richiedere la seconda dose, altri due cc. Il calvario riprese con maggiore intensità, Rick sentì il cuore schizzargli via dal petto, si chiese se sarebbe morto in quel momento, poi di nuovo la pressione si allentò, stavolta però respirava a fatica e il sudore colava come se gli avessero tirato una secchiata di acqua bollente addosso, non riuscì a rifiatare, si aspettava la solita domanda ma sentì solo – vai con la terza – ci fu una attimo di esitazione perché l'uomo addetto alla droga si rivolse esitante a Burnov - sergente non credo che possa sopportare oltre vede il display siamo già al rosso, i battiti sono andati vicini alla fibrillazione che precede l'arresto – Kate a quel punto fece appello a tutto il suo coraggio, si era scossa dallo shock iniziale e aveva iniziato a calcolare spazi, tempo di fuga, armi che avrebbe potuto usare, aveva deciso di intervenire, sarebbero usciti da lì insieme o sarebbero morti insieme, non avrebbe sopportato di vedere Rick subire quelle tortura ancora per molto!br /Ma non fece in tempo, vide Burnov strappare di mano la siringa al medico e iniettarla lui stesso nella /Kate dovette assistere, impotente, alla morte del suo /Il corpo di Rick fu squassato da spasmi terribili, lo sentì urlare, chiedere aiuto, per un tempo che a lei sembrò un eternità, poi reclinò la testa in avanti, più nulla, il monitor segnava battito cardiaco assente. Stava per correre da lui ma fu preceduta dal mingherlino, che staccò la flebo dal braccio dello scrittore, prese una siringa di adrenalina e gliela conficcò nel petto, dopo qualche secondo il battito dello scrittore riprese e con esso anche il cuore di /- glielo avevo detto che attuare questo trattamento ad un uomo già debilitato per altre ferite non sarebbe stato appropriato se il Capo venisse a sapere di questa bravata credo che le costerà caro! Lui lo vuole vivo e vuole risposte dannazione! Credo che affidarlo alle cure di Aalina dopotutto non sia una cattiva idea. – Kate non credeva alle proprie orecchie, probabilmente il dottore aveva dato per scontato che Aalina fosse dei loro solo per averla vista arrivare con Burnov - ma dottore…- Burnov rimase impietrito, la sua innata vena sadica gli aveva fatto dimenticare l'obiettivo e le gerarchie, il dottore era uomo fidato del Capo, era lui che doveva decidere come procedere negli interrogatori, avrebbe passato dei brutti momenti nel prossimo futuro, lo sapeva – d'accordo doc facciamo come dice lei – e annuì in direzione di Kate che non si era più mossa di un centimetro aveva assistito a tutta la scena come se fosse avvenuta al rallentatore, si diede della stupida a non aver capito prima chi fosse quell'uomo solo in apparenza debole e insignificante, in quella stanza era lui a decidere, ma la folle determinazione di Michail aveva preso il sopravvento quasi al punto di uccidere /Si augurò che la sua voce non tradisse il vulcano di emozioni che le stava esplodendo dentro, con il tono più sensuale che riuscì ad avere si rivolse prima al suo spasimante russo per tenerselo buono – bene sembra che alla fine la mia proposta qualche valore la abbia, non te la prendere Michail, non ti ruberò la scena, mi piaci e se ho detto che ci spartiremo la ricompensa, ti devi fidare – poi chiese con il cuore in gola e la voce neutra -…allora dottore in che condizioni è? Non è che mi muore appena lo spostiamo da qui vero? – no signorina, ora è stabile ma ai limiti, non può sopportare altre sollecitazioni…- ma io non voglio estorcergli nulla con la tortura dottore, io uso altri mezzi…so come far parlare un uomo… – ma se ti ha chiamato puttana! – intervenne Burnov che sembrava ingelosito – mi odia perché mi ha amata sul serio e non ha retto quando ha scoperto chi fossi in realtà, ma se gioco bene le mie carte potrei convincerlo nuovamente che sono tornata dalla sua parte, riacquisterò la sua fiducia e mi farò dire la password – mentre spiegava il suo 'piano' ai due mercenari Kate non poté evitare alla sua mente di sorridere per la situazione paradossale in cui lei e Rick si stavano cacciando, altro che triplo gioco, pensò, questa, se ci riesce, è magia pura e inizierò a credere definitivamente alla sua esistenza anch'io!br /Kate ottenne che Rick venisse slegato e portato in una stanza della Villa – gli farò credere di essere tornata dalla sua parte e che sto escogitando un modo per fuggire lo farò ristabilire quanto basta, poi mi farò dire dove ha nascosto il primo chip e la password per aprire la cassetta, e il gioco è fatto! – sperava di averli convinti ma i problemi non erano finiti, Burnov non si fidava – e chi ci dice che poi verrai da noi a dircelo scusa ?– oddio Michail pensavo che con tutte le attrezzature in vostra dotazione, qualche microspia da mettere nella stanza dove staremo potevate averla… - aveva fatto la figura dello stupido un'altra volta, si maledisse per questo, annuì toccandosi la nuca, guardò il dottore che assentì e li lasciò dicendo che avrebbe fatto rapporto al Capo sul prosieguo della missione – Kate sapeva benissimo che prima o poi avrebbero scoperto che lei non apparteneva a nessuna altra sezione collegata al Capo per rintracciare D.S., doveva agire in fretta ma aveva bisogno che Rick riuscisse a muoversi con le sue gambe, aveva bisogno di prendere tempo./span/div  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; text-align: justify;"br /Angolo mio: eccoci qui, ci ho messo tantissimo a scrivere questo capitolo, è stato veramente difficile, spero di essere riuscita a trasmettervi le emozioni dei protagonisti. Per la cronaca ho scelto quel tipo di interrogatorio perché lo avevo visto in una puntata di 24 – che per inciso non seguo, mi ci ero solo imbattuta – e mi aveva molto impressionata…riusciranno a salvarsi?br /Ciao a Tutti/p  
prespan lang="EN"My corner : here we are , it took me a lot to write this chapter , I was really hard , I hope to be able to convey the emotions of the protagonists . /spanjust to know span lang="EN"I chose that kind of interrogation because I had seen it in a "24" episode and had very impressed ... Kate and Rick manage to save ?/span/pre  
pre style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span lang="EN"Hello to all/span/pre 


	14. Chapter 14

**Ciao a tutti eccomi con un nuovo capitolo, che dite ce la faranno ad uscirne? alla prossima ;-) / Hy everyone, here I'm with a new chapter, What do you think, going to get out of it?**

Ryan ed Esposito erano tornati al distretto già da qualche ora, avevano raccontato alla Gates del criptico messaggio di Kate, il capitano, dal canto suo, li avvertì che era stato annunciato l'arrivo, di lì a qualche ora, di un agente speciale che avrebbe preso in mano l'indagine sul rapimento di Richard Castle. Erano coscienti che sarebbe successo prima o poi ma era comunque demoralizzante sapere di non poter far più nulla, ufficialmente, per il loro amico, e per Kate la cui assenza ancora non si era notata dato il coinvolgimento emotivo della detective, il problema era che nessuno sapeva dove fosse finita e se l'avessero cercata per interrogarla si sarebbe aperto un altro caso di scomparsa. Solo Ryan, Esposito e la Gates sapevano del messaggio con cui li avvertiva di stare con i contras, ma neanche loro avevano la più pallida idea di cosa significasse veramente.  
Ryan si sedette stancamente sulla sedia, con lo sguardo cupo, perso nei suoi pensieri, vide Esposito agitarsi al telefono, si drizzò sulla sedia e si protese verso la postazione del compagno che stava annotando una serie di informazioni sul taccuino – no mi rendo conto che rientra nella giurisdizione del 18°, vorremmo solo venire a dare un'occhiata perché forse è collegato ad un nostro caso…- ok a tra poco – e riagganciò rivolgendosi con urgenza a Ryan – qualche ora fa c'è stata una sparatoria di fronte ad un magazzino nei docks, , tante pallottole, troppe per un regolamento di conti fra malviventi comuni e pare che alcuni testimoni abbiamo visto dei suv neri allonatnarsi sgommando dal luogo, c'è molto sangue ma nessun corpo… andiamo a dare un'occhiata Ryan, ho la sensazione che non sia un caso che sia avvenuto davanti ad un magazzino….-  
Una volta arrivati sul posto vennero scortati da un agente in divisa oltre le transenne che delimitavano il luogo della sparatoria. Notarono subito una quantità notevole di bossoli e tracce lasciate da ruote molto larghe. Esposito raccolse un bossolo infilandolo nella punta di una penna per non toccarlo – ehi Ryan guarda qui, stessa arma...sono gli stessi, sempre gli stessi, siamo costantemente un bel pezzo indietro rispetto a loro…- andarono dal detective che si occupava delle indagini a chiedere notizie ma non ce ne erano molte, a parte il sangue di qualcuno che, a giudicare dalla quantità, se non era morto in quel punto di certo era morto poco dopo chissà dove, i due detective sperarono che non si trattasse di quello di Castle, chiesero di essere aggiornati sui riscontri ematici.  
Si spostarono verso il magazzino che era rimasto aperto a metà, entrando notarono scaffali pieni di scatole di cartone allineate e polverose, tutte tranne una che sembrava essere stata spostata di recente, la presero ma risultò vuota l'unica cosa che si notava era un'impronta rettangolare che marcava il fondo, come se un oggetto grande quanto una scatola di scarpe ma molto più pesante, vi fosse stato conservato per molto tempo – potrebbe essere l'impronta della cassetta di cui parlava Kate nell'sms, Rick era qui !– dissero all'unisono, poi si guardarono straniti, quella connessione gli ricordava troppo mamma e papà…- ok tutti fuori di qui gridò una voce potente e ferma dall'ingresso del magazzino, ora questa scena del crimine la prediamo in gestione noi, un uomo alto e muscoloso mostrò un distintivo federale, poi si rivolse direttamente ai due detective – sono l'agente Riddle, il mio superiore vi aspetta in quella macchina lì in fondo, io non lo farei aspettare se fossi in voi – e così dicendo indicò loro un auto nera con i vetri oscurati, parcheggiata a qualche metro dal molo. Ai due poliziotti era capitato spesso di dover fare capo a qualche agente federale ed abbandonare le loro indagini in mano team specializzati, ma di solito il copione non comprendeva un faccia a faccia con un superiore dentro una macchina, si guardarono stupiti e si avviarono. Non appena furono saliti la macchina si mise in moto e partì, si trovarono di fronte ad un uomo ben vestito che aveva sicuramente passato la settantina, aveva degli occhiali scuri che non lasciavano trasparire nulla dei suoi occhi, - benvenuti detective Ryan ed Esposito se non erro…penso che i nostri interessi in questa faccenda siano convergenti… - i due detective erano sempre più sconcertati, non erano abituati a questi tipi di discorsi da parte di agenti governativi, normalmente arrivavano, dicevano che il caso era loro, requisivano tutte le indagini e sparivano senza collaborare…quest'uomo invece stava per proporgli una collaborazione! – voi state cercando Richard Castle e Kate Beckett, io ho bisogno di un oggetto che doveva essere in possesso del signor Castle, ma dopo i fatti di questa notte credo che sia caduto nelle mani sbagliate, insieme ai nostri comuni conoscenti. Esposito non era convinto da quel discorso c'era qualcosa che non gli tornava – perché chiedere aiuto a noi lei è un federale avete i mezzi per fare le vostre indagini da soli … sicuramente mezzi più sofisticati dei nostri… - l'uomo si sistemò sul sedile dell'auto li guardò dritti negli occhi, entrambi e concluse – in questa faccenda è meglio non usare canali ufficiali, sono costretto a muovermi in autonomia, ho bisogno di appoggio esterno e voi avete bisogno di aiuto per salvare i vostri colleghi, l'agente Riddle vi affiancherà è incaricato del caso di Richard Castle e riferirà a me tutto quello che scoprirete, d'accordo? – Ryan ed Esposito non erano del tutto convinti, c'erano troppe lacune, incertezze, cosa avrebbero dovuto fare? Decisero di fidarsi non avevano altro per andare avanti. Scesero dall'auto e Riddle andò con loro al distretto.

* * *

Qualche ora dopo Rick aprì lentamente gli occhi, aveva dolori ovunque, gli sembrava di avere il corpo schiacciato in una pressa, non riusciva a muovere un muscolo, sentiva ancora la droga in circolo, per un istante pensò di trovarsi ancora seduto su quella sedia nello scantinato in attesa della dose successiva..., poi la vide seduta accanto a lui che lo osservava in un misto di preoccupazione e sollievo, era così bella, avrebbe voluto baciarla se solo il suo corpo avesse voluto collaborare un pò... Fece per parlare ma Kate gli pose le dita sulla bocca e gli porse un piccolo foglio, ci mise qualche secondo a mettere a fuoco, poi lesse e fu tutto chiaro.  
– dove sono, sono morto e questo è l'inferno vero? Ci sei tu quindi è l'inferno come hai potuto…farmi questo…Kate o devo chiamarti Aalina? - si è vero mi chiamo Aalina, mi dispiace di averti mentito, all'inizio era solo lavoro ma io ti amo veramente ti prego credimi…-  
Il giochetto a favore di microspie continuò per diverse ore, quanto bastava per far credere che l'ingenuo agente S.D. fosse caduto di nuovo nelle reti amorose di Aalina. Da quel momento chi li ascoltava si convinse che la russa fosse una grande ammaliatrice!  
Erano rimasti in silenzio per alcuni minuti, Kate aveva preso la mano di Rick tra le sue e l'aveva accarezzata con tenerezza, ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse vivo accanto a lei, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi si ritrovava in quello scantinato e sentiva le urla dello scrittore, rabbrividì e Castle, che aveva gli occhi chiusi, lo sentì, la guardò senza che lei se ne accorgesse, era provata, aveva uno sguardo triste, stese la mano e raccolse una lacrima che le si era posata sulla guancia. Kate si scosse a quel contatto, cercò di sorridere ma non le riuscì molto, avrebbe voluto sapere perché fosse stato in silenzio in modo così ostinato, fino quasi a morirne, lui non era un agente e nessuno gli chiedeva sacrifici mortali, perché?! Ma in quel momento era Aalina e si limitò a domandare – perché non gli hai detto la password, magari potevi vendergliela, ci avremmo guadagnato milioni, ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare, per chi avresti dato la vita Rick, per il tuo Paese? – sono un agente Aalina, lo sai no, lo hai sempre saputo – rispose lo scrittore continuando il gioco delle parti – poi prese un piccolo foglio, scrisse poche parole e lo porse a Kate – per mio padre, Kate, ieri sera è morto per salvarmi, mi ha chiesto di portare a galla la verità-

Kate non poté rispondere come avrebbe voluto, doveva continuare la recita, lo fece con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ora comprendeva la determinazione di Castle la stessa che lo aveva portato a Parigi per salvare sua figlia, la stessa che era emersa quando aveva massacrato di botte Lockwood per salvare lei–…sto organizzando un piano di fuga, se mi dici qual è la password potremmo usarla come moneta di scambio per le nostre vite! – Rick fece finta di prendere in considerazione la proposta, in questo modo chi li ascoltava avrebbe pensato che il piano di Aalina stesse funzionando e le avrebbero dato altro tempo, che loro avrebbero impiegato ad elaborare un piano, sapevano di dover recuperare la cassetta da Burnov e che l'altro chip era al sicuro nelle mani di John. E dato che dovevano fare gli innamorati, lavorarono molto anche su quell'aspetto…

* * *

Riddle si presentò alla Gates, chiese ed ottenne una stanza per seguire le indagini, fece il punto con Ryan ed Esposito, era chiaro che il tempo non era a loro favore. Quando furono solo loro tre Riddle li mise a parte di quello che sapeva:  
\- come vi ha detto il mio superiore, Castle era in quel magazzino per prendere una cassetta di sicurezza biometrica che solo lui può aprire, la sparatoria di questa notte significa che è stato preso e con lui l'oggetto che ci interessa recuperare …- e non è possibile sapere cosa sia questo oggetto vero? E poi come può essere che Castle abbia una cassetta di quel tipo, è roba in dotazione ai servizi segreti…- lo interruppe Ryan incrociando le braccia mentre si poggiava sul bordo di un tavolo con un'espressione stupita sul volto – non posso dirvi cosa sia l'oggetto e non è importante ora sapere come il sig. Castle sia in possesso di una tale cassetta, non è importante ai fini dell'indagine…mentre credo che troverà interessante quello che abbiamo scoperto sulla vostra detective… Una nostra fonte ci ha segnalato la presenza di una donna, una russa, si sia affiancata al gruppo di mercenari che potrebbero aver preso Castle, le nostre informazioni non sono più precise ma la descrizione, seppure sommaria ci è sembrata essere molto vicina a quella della vostra collega, poi dal suo fascicolo abbiamo appreso che conosce il russo quindi, facendo due più due…riteniamo che Beckett si sia infiltrata tra i contractor. Purtroppo non conosciamo ancora l'ubicazione della loro base, ma se la troviamo riteniamo che lì si trovino entrambi.  
Le parole di Riddle aiutarono i due detective a decriptare l'sms di Kate, stava fingendo di essere una spia russa! se la situazione non fosse stata palesemente drammatica Kate si sarebbe meritata battute e scherzi terribili, si augurarono di potersi sfogare quando tutta quella strana storia fosse finita.  
\- ok poniamo che Kate sia con questi uomini ed abbia una certa libertà nei movimenti, dovrebbe aver trovato il modo di comunicare con noi senza essere rintracciata…- disse ad un tratto Esposito quasi tra se e sé – non abbiamo ricevuto niente dal cellulare dopo l'sms, probabilmente l'avrà dovuto abbandonare…chiedo al centralino se sono arrivate chiamate mute o particolari che non ci hanno passato, magari ha trovato un telefono nel luogo in cui si trova…- ed uscì dalla stanza mentre Riddle e Ryan cercavano di riordinare tutte le informazioni in loro possesso. Ryan accese il computer e gli fece vedere la documentazione che avevano raccolto dal momento della sparizione di Castle fino a quel momento, non era molto, ma era un inizio.  
\- non avete un sistema un po' più sicuro per archiviare questi dati…il sistema della polizia può essere bucato da un Hacker in circa 10 secondi lo sapevate?- Ryan alzò entrambe i sopraccigli – bhè questo è quello che passa il convento ma…dato che stiamo operando un po' fuori dagli schemi, noi abbiamo anche un sistema virtuale diciamo così 'privato', potremmo salvarli lì i documenti per il momento, aspetti che accedo all'ftp…ecco ci siamo… vede ci sono dati sensibili che Esposito, Beckett ed io vogliamo te..ne..re al s. .ro – le parole gli morirono in bocca quando lesse il nome di un documento di testo che era apparso in cima alla lista: _katehelp _\- c'è un file di Kate! -Stava per gridarlo ma si fermò in tempo quando vide che l'amico stava rientrando nella stanza – ricadde sulla sedia lesse la data di creazione – è di ieri sera Esposito – bene vediamo cosa c'è scritto presto! – lo incalzò Riddle, Ryan cliccò sull'icona e il documento si aprì :  
Ho trovato Rick è vivo anche se ferito. Ora ci siamo separati. Mi hanno trovato i contractor ma sono riuscita a spacciarmi per una specie di agente russa e mi sono fatta accettare da questi uomini, Sono mercenari al soldo di un non ben identificato Capo. So il nome di uno solo di loro, che sembra essere al comando del gruppo e ha parlato direttamente al telefono con il 'Capo' in mia presenza, si chiama Michail Burnov. Stanno cercando Rick perché è l'unico che sa dove si trovi un microchip (storia troppo lunga) e lo credono pure un agente della CIA (!) Mi trovo in una Villa circondata da una grande tenuta vicino a Leewood Golf Club. L'accesso alla villa è controllato da telecamere e ci sono uomini di guardia dentro e fuori lungo tutto il perimetro. Mi hanno lasciata qui e sono andati a 'prendere Rick' così ha detto Burnov, spero che lo portino qui vivo…non sarà facile trovare una via d'uscita.  
K.B.  
\- quindi è confermato che Beckett è con loro e Rick questa notte è stato catturato…quindi dovrebbero trovarsi entrambi nella villa – Ryan cercò di ricapitolare la situazione – e con loro anche l'oggetto che ci interessa! Dobbiamo preparare un piano di azione, agiremo stanotte – Riddle fu lapidario e i due detective non aggiunsero altro sapevano che era una corsa contro il tempo. Riddle si attaccò al telefono, Ryan si mise subito alla ricerca della Villa, Esposito andò ad aggiornare Victoria Gates.

* * *

Si erano assopiti entrambi da qualche minuto, stare nelle braccia l'uno dell'altra fu terapeutico, per entrambi; tra di loro s'innescava una connessione quasi magica, potente al punto da consentirgli di annullare tutto ciò che li circondava proiettandoli al centro del loro universo, era successo per qualche secondo anche quando i loro sguardi si erano incrociati nello scantinato la prima volta, e stava accadendo in quel momento; non potevano parlare liberamente stavano portando avanti una commedia grottesca per salvarsi la vita, ma a loro bastava guardarsi per comunicare, era sempre stato così, fin dall'inizio.  
La magia fu interrotta da un bussare incessante alla porta – Aalina devo parlarti, subito! – era Burnov chiaramente alterato, sembrava ubriaco da come trascinava le parole, stava per fare una scenata di gelosia, a Kate sembrò una buona occasione per provare a recuperare il microchip – arrivo Michail arrivo! smetti di fare tutto questo chiasso !- Rick capì le sue intenzioni, non provò a fermarla ma l'attirò a sé e le propose un bacio profondo e caldo che lei ricambiò pienamente, poi con un fil di voce le disse solo – stai attenta – Kate si alzò, guardò Castle per l'ultima volta e sparì dietro la porta che venne prontamente chiusa a chiave dall'uomo che era di guardia.  
Rick rimase a fissare la porta per qualche secondo, per l'ennesima volta da quando era iniziata quella storia, si sentiva impotente e non ne poteva più. Prima il pensiero per la sua famiglia che lo credeva morto, poi vedere suo padre morire tra le sue braccia, ora Kate che stava correndo rischi assurdi a causa sua, e lui, lui era lì chiuso in una stanza, a mala pena in grado di stare in piedi, e di certo tutto tranne che un esperto agente delle CIA. Aveva sempre giocato con le sue assurde teorie, sapeva quanto facessero infuriare Kate e ridere sotto i baffi i Bro, storie incredibili di agenti segreti, CIA, FBI, alieni, erano state la sua fortuna come scrittore, ma non si era mai soffermato realmente a considerare quanto la realtà fosse di gran lunga più cruda e soprattutto avara di conclusioni a lieto fine. Giurò a se stesso che se fosse sopravvissuto a quell'incubo insieme a Kate avrebbe riconsiderato molte cose della sua vita. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi il più possibile per raccogliere tutte le forze che aveva, sapeva benissimo che di lì a poco gli sarebbero servite tutte.  
Burnov era chiaramente alterato dall'alcool voleva risposte e voleva Aalina – eccoti qui donna, sono ore che sei chiusa lì dentro con quel buffone…devi accelerare, fagli dire dov'è il chip al più presto io non ho molta pazienza sai! – Kate cercò di non provocarlo, nelle condizioni in cui era sarebbe stato pericoloso – Michail non devi essere impaziente, ci sono molto vicina, gli ho fatto credere che potremmo fuggire insieme, è quasi convinto a darmi la password, vedrai è questione di poco… a proposito di microchip, spero che la cassetta sia al sicuro…Michail – e così dicendo gli carezzò le spalle cercando di portarlo dalla sua parte, il sergente non si fece pregare, era troppo alticcio e troppo attratto da quella donna per usare un minimo di raziocinio – ma certo mia cara abbiamo una cassaforte a prova di bomba qui, sai ci dormo davanti – Kate imprecò una cassaforte da scassinare! Ma la stupidità del sergente evidentemente non aveva limiti in quel frangente – e la chiave elettronica per aprirla…vedi ce l'ho qui, appeso al collo…mi devono tagliare la testa per sfilarmela ah ah ah - rise sguaiatamente – e anche Kate tra sé, forse c'era una speranza, si augurò soltanto di non doversi spingere molto oltre per riuscire a prendergli la catenina. Burnov prese Kate alla vita e la spinse a sé con una forza prepotente – sei stata troppo con Castle, ora io voglio la mia parte donna – Kate si lasciò guidare nella camera di Burnov ammiccando con complicità, non appena furono entrati si guardò velocemente attorno in cerca di qualsiasi espediente utile a stenderlo.  
La sua attenzione fu attirata da un ferma carte piccolo, ma dall'aria estremamente pesante, poggiato su un tavolino della stanza, cercò di afferrarlo ma Burnov la prese per le braccia e la portò verso il letto. Si era tolto la maglietta e stava per fare la stessa cosa con lei, le venne spontaneo opporsi, ma l'uomo parve eccitarsi ancora di più da quel rifiuto, prese i lembi della camicetta di Kate e li strappò con forza, lei cercò di muoversi nella stanza verso il tavolino, alla fine Burnov la spinse contro il bordo del mobile, si protese per baciarla, Kate cedette e mentre riceveva quel bacio nauseante, prese il fermacarte e colpì Burnov sulla tempia.  
L'uomo si scostò barcollando, guardò la 'sua' Aalina meravigliato ma non perse i sensi, i suoi occhi si iniettarono di sangue, stava esplodendo d'ira - come osi farmi questo donna! Me la pagherai! – Kate fu colpita in pieno viso da uno schiaffo che sembrò una frustata, batté violentemente la testa contro lo specchio appesa alla parete, le si annebbiò la vista ma resistette. Approfittò di un momento di incertezza di Burnov e lo colpì tra le gambe con un calcio secco, quando l'uomo si piegò per il dolore arrivò il colpo di grazia, un'altra botta in testa con il ferma carte di ghisa. L'uomo crollò a terra svenuto, rivoli di sangue scendevano dalla testa, Kate gli strappò la chiave dal collo e cercò la cassaforte girando per tutta la stanza, alla fine la trovò dentro un armadio a muro, riuscì ad aprirla senza troppi problemi, prese la cassetta e si precipitò alla porta, non aveva molto tempo, si sarebbe svegliato o qualche guardia lo avrebbe trovato, dovevano trovare una via di fuga e subito. Non uscì di corsa, avrebbe potuto destare qualche sospetto, aprì la porta con calma, si accorse di una guardia in fondo al corridoio, non poteva farsi vedere con la cassetta in mano, la nascose in un mobile nell'angolo del corridoio e improvvisò – ci vediamo dopo Michail, riposati, io torno al mio lavoro con D.S… - vide la guardia sorridere, c'era cascato, stava sicuramente invidiando il suo superiore per la bella nottata di sesso che aveva appena concluso. Kate gli passò accanto con noncuranza, tenendosi la camicetta strappata con le mani, si fece aprire la stanza di Castle e s'infilò dentro rapidamente, sperando che in quel momento nessuno fosse in ascolto dall'altro lato delle microspie piazzate nella camera.  
\- ho la cassetta Rick! Dobbiamo filarcela da qui e subito! Come ti senti ce la fai a camminare? – lo scrittore era in piedi di fronte alla finestra, poggiato al davanzale stava cercando di capire come fosse la situazione all'esterno – si si ce la faccio, devo farcela! – poi si girò verso di lei non appena la vide ebbe un balzo al cuore, la camicetta strappata e un livido sulla guancia che sembrava molto doloroso che sfiorò con delicatezza – Kate mio dio che ti è successo! Che ti fatto quel bastardo – la detective cercò di minimizzare, sorrise a Rick, - nulla che non mi sia già successo Rick…dobbiamo andare, tra un po' quell'energumeno si sveglierà e darà l'allarme seguimi, è pieno di guardie ma quando sono arrivata qui ho notato una zona del giardino che non è molto controllata, dobbiamo arrivare fin lì e poi… - e poi improvviseremo – aggiunse lui. Poi la prese all'improvviso e la baciò come se fosse l'ultimo bacio che si sarebbero dati, con un'intensità e una passione che lasciarono Kate senza fiato, lei si staccò, comprese, e ricambiò da par suo, poi uscirono nel corridoio. La guardia che girava su quel piano era appena passata, ripresero la cassetta. Ancora nessun allarme, evidentemente il fatto che lei fosse uscita dalla stanza di Castle chiamata da Burnov aveva fatto prendere una pausa ai tecnici che monitoravano le microspie. Presero delle scale secondarie e scesero al piano terra, dovettero appiattirsi ad una parete trattenendo il respiro quando un gruppetto di uomini armati passò ad un palmo da loro, Castle fino a quel momento aveva retto bene ma si chiedeva se avesse avuto la forza di correre una volta che fossero giunti all'aperto. Si spostarono all'interno di una specie di giardino d'inverno che si frapponeva fra loro e un piccolo boschetto che li avrebbe nascosti egregiamente, stavano per lanciarsi verso il nuovo nascondiglio quando sentirono scattare l'allarme. La voce di Burnov tuonava più alta delle sirene – TROVATELI! QUELLA PUTTANA MI HA GIOCATO, CHI ME LI PORTA AVRÀ UN PREMIO EXTRA! NON POSSONO ESSERE LONTANI TROVATELI! – Kate e Rick tentarono comunque di uscire dal giardino d'inverno, non potevano rimanere nascosti, una guardia li intercettò sparò una raffica che sfiorò le loro teste, si buttarono dietro un bancone di attrezzi appena in tempo per evitare un'altra pioggia di proiettili che frantumò tutti i barattoli poggiati sugli scaffali sopra di loro. Ci furono alcuni secondi di silenzio poi sentirono dei passi che si avvicinavano, erano almeno quattro o cinque, frantumavano i detriti della sparatoria con le suole dei loro anfibi, erano sempre più vicini, Rick strinse la mano di Kate poi la lasciò e si lanciò allo scoperto da solo. Sperava di attirare su di sé l'attenzione così da permettere a Kate di scappare, ma Kate non ne aveva nessuna intenzione e lo seguì, si ritrovarono faccia a faccia con gli uomini di Burnov, alzarono le mani e pregarono in cuor loro che non facessero fuoco, sentirono le armi ricaricarsi, era finita. 


	15. Chapter 15

_Dal cap. 14_  
_alzarono le mani sperando che non facessero fuoco, sentirono le armi ricaricarsi, era finita._

15\. Quando il gioco si fa duro …i duri iniziano a giocare

Burnov arrivò di corsa, ancora sporco di sangue, sembrava un diavolo. Si diresse come una furia verso Kate gli strappò la cassetta dalle mani poi la spintonò fino a farla cadere in ginocchio, Rick tentò di opporsi e si guadagnò un calcio nello stomaco. Il russo puntò la pistola alla testa di Kate e caricò il grilletto – parla bastardo dimmi quella maledetta password o lei muore, ORA! – Kate lo cercò con gli occhi per dirgli di non parlare ma Rick stavolta era intenzionato a cedere non poteva permettergli di ucciderla – ok te la dirò ma tu abbassa la pistola ! – cercò di contrattare – PARLA ! – la password è …- un frastuono assordante, lo interruppe, videro cadere i loro aguzzini come dei pupazzi, mentre una pioggia di proiettili ancora più scrosciante della precedente disintegrò un'intera parete del giardino d'inverno.  
\- sono qui! Presto! – un uomo in mimetica nera e fazzoletto sul volto era entrato dal varco e andò verso di loro con passo spedito – è una gioia rivedervi, avrei preferito partecipare al buffet del vostro matrimonio però… - Esposito! – grido Kate- ma come..? – ftp- rispose l'uomo, poi con urgenza – andiamo presto tra un po' qui ci sarà l'inferno – raccolsero la cassetta dalle mani di Burnov che giaceva esanime a terra e corsero fuori, Esposito, dietro di loro, iniziò a fare fuoco di copertura verso la villa, vennero raggiunti da altri due uomini in mimetica nera che si misero a correre davanti a loro. Erano a metà strada dalla breccia che avevano fatto esplodere nel muro di cinta della villa, Castle sentì le forze che venivano sempre meno cercò di stringere i denti, ma dovette appoggiarsi ad un albero per non cadere, Esposito gli prese il braccio e se lo mise sulle spalle – lo aiuto io voi andate avanti! – gridò agli altri tre che andavano di gran lunga più veloci – Kate e Ryan si voltarono indietro preoccupati, li stavano raggiungendo, Ryan prese una bomboletta di gas accecante e la tirò nel prato a metà strada tra il gruppo di inseguitori e i due amici in difficoltà. Espo e Rick si buttarono a terra e chiusero gli occhi appena in tempo, il lampo fu improvviso e colpì in pieno gli uomini armati che si misero a sparare alla cieca, i proiettili s'infransero sul muro di cinta. Esposito aiutò Rick a rialzarsi e sparirono tutti oltre il muro. Salirono su un furgone e fuggirono più veloci che poterono verso un luogo sicuro.  
Riddle si mise alla guida gli altri salirono sul retro del furgone, per alcuni secondi nessuno parlò, erano tutti impegnati a riprendere fiato dalla corsa e dalle emozioni. Nella penombra del vano di carico fu Rick a rompere il silenzio ancora col fiato corto – grazie ragazzi credo di essere in debito con voi per il resto della mia vita – ci basta la Ferrari nei week-end bro, per il resto della nostra vita… – rise Esposito per rompere la tensione, e tutti lo seguirono, sapevano di aver rischiato grosso ed erano altrettanto contenti di essersela cavata senza un graffio o quasi.  
L'unica taciturna era Kate, da quando erano saliti sul furgone non aveva proferito parola, Rick le era seduto vicino, cercò di capire cosa non andasse dato che la poca luce non permetteva di distinguere molto. Le carezzò il braccio per rassicurarla ma sentì la stoffa della camicia bagnata, capì immediatamente – Kate ma sei ferita! Ma perché non lo hai detto! Avete una luce dannazione! – la detective era stata colpita da un proiettile vagante proprio vicino al muro di cinta, aveva cercato di resistere fino al furgone ma ora il dolore era piuttosto forte – non è niente Rick, una pallottola mi ha preso di striscio, ti assicuro non…- perse i sensi tra le braccia di Rick che cercò subito di farle riprendere conoscenza, le carezzava la testa e la chiamava quasi sussurrando – dai Kate svegliati, torna da me Kate – Esposito nel frattempo aveva recuperato una torcia e stava esaminando la ferita – non è esattamente una ferita di striscio, il proiettile le ha trapassato il muscolo del braccio, ma fortunatamente non ha preso l'osso o arterie, bisogna farla riprendere altrimenti andrà in shock – Rick le teneva la testa sollevata con una mano e con l'altra le dava piccoli colpi sulle guance, e non smetteva di richiamarla a sé, finalmente sembrò riprendersi, si guardò intorno spaesata, poi vide quegli occhi blu puntati su di lei che la fissavano con preoccupazione e si ricordò dov'era e con chi, sorrise e cercò di tirarsi su, Ryan e Rick l'aiutarono mentre Esposito cercava l'occorrente per fare una medicazione di emergenza. – con voi non si può stare tranquilli un minuto! E poi che sono queste storie di spie, agenti, cassette di sicurezza segrete!, sembra un tuo libro Rick, comunque Beckett spia russa ci può stare, ma tu agente segreto della CIA, ci vuole veramente fantasia… – Esposito e Ryan si erano sinceramente augurati di riuscire a trovarli vivi e non c'era niente di meglio che un sano sfottò per festeggiare l'evento. Rick raccolse l'assist e fece finta di offendersi mettendo il suo famoso broncio da bimbo triste, per un attimo sembrava di essere tornati alla routine del distretto, ma la realtà era ben diversa, lo sapevano.  
Castle ritornò serio prima di tutti – non so quanto ne sapete veramente di questa storia, ragazzi, cercherò di dirvi le cose principali, a proposito chi è il nostro autista? Non credo sia la Gates…- risero di nuovo – no bro è Riddle, il braccio destro di un nostro nuovo alleato – e chi sarebbe questo alleato? – chiese Kate che stava visibilmente meglio dopo la pillola di antidolorifico che Espo l'aveva obbligata a prendere – lo incontreremo tra poco, in realtà non sappiamo chi sia, ha detto che avevamo un interesse comune, salvarvi insieme all'oggetto che c'è là dentro e ci ha fornito i mezzi per farlo, certo senza il messaggio di Kate non staremo qui a parlarci, grande Beckett l'ftp…- aspettate un attimo stiamo andando ad incontrare un uomo che non sapete chi è?! – il gioco di spie a cui stavano giocando da giorni aveva fatto diventare Rick estremamente sospettoso, ma in questo caso non ebbe tempo di fare congetture, il furgone era entrato nel garage di una casa a Gramercy, uno dei quartieri più esclusivi della città. Molto presto avrebbero saputo chi fosse l'uomo dietro il loro salvataggio. Qualche sospetto lo aveva e fu confermato quando vide un'ombra avanzare verso di loro zoppicando – John! Sei tu?! – gridò Castle rassicurato – si sono io Rick, scusatemi se vi ho lasciati soli sul battello ma non potevo permettere che prendessero il chip, dovevo separarmi da te così se tu gli avessi consegnato il secondo, non avrebbero potuto comunque arrivare al server, ma vedo che lo hai qui con te - e indicò la cassetta che Rick teneva sottobraccio – si John non ho parlato, se questo ti preoccupa, e non è stato facile…- poi intervenne Kate che appena vide l'uomo sentì una forte rabbia salirle dalle viscere, è vero quell'uomo aveva salvato e curato Rick ma lo aveva anche mandato allo sbaraglio contro quegli individui senza scrupoli, lui, uno scrittore contro energumeni che godevano della sofferenza e della morte altrui – hai idea, John Williams, di cosa ha dovuto subire Rick per non rivelare la password che apre quella maledetta cassetta!? È quasi morto! e ha visto suo padre morirgli tra le braccia…- urlava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, si teneva il braccio che aveva ricominciato a pulsare dolorosamente, ora che erano momentaneamente in salvo era come se le emozioni potessero sciogliersi liberamente, non riuscì a trattenersi – Rick le si avvicinò, posò la cassetta a terra e l'abbracciò facendo attenzione alla ferita, non disse nulla per qualche istante, poi si rivolse a tutti i presenti – ho promesso a mio padre che avrei trovato la verità e così farò, glielo devo, su quel molo mi ha salvato la vita, avrebbe potuto dileguarsi, come ha sempre fatto, invece è rimasto e mi ha protetto, con il suo corpo, da un pioggia di proiettili – Ryan ed Esposito si guardarono stupiti, non avevano trovato nessun corpo sul molo, solo sangue e forse ora sapevano a chi apparteneva, e poi guardarono Beckett che annuì – si tratta di Jackson Hunt, ex-agente della CIA, padre di Rick – rimasero a bocca aperta ad elaborare la notizia poi Rick li richiamò – chiudete quelle bocche e cerchiamo di capire cosa fare per uscire da questo impiccio tutti – normalmente una frase del genere l'avrebbe detta Kate, e in altre circostanze non l'avrebbero neanche accettata dallo strambo scrittore, ma si resero conto tutti che il Castle che l'aveva pronunciata era diverso, quello che aveva passato in quei cinque giorni doveva averlo provato profondamente e aveva fatto emergere una determinazione fuori dal comune, avrebbe portato a termine la missione del padre, ad ogni costo.  
\- venite da questa parte – John li invitò verso una porta da cui salivano delle scale, arrivati al piano superiore si trovarono in un appartamento molto lussuoso, con tutti i comfort – abbiamo guadagnato un po' di tempo non avremo quegli uomini alle calcagna per qualche tempo, rilassatevi, mangiate e poi ci metteremo a lavoro; ah e per ora vi sconsiglio di chiamare il distretto, so che morite dalla voglia di dire al vostro comandante che è andato tutto bene, ma è meglio non fare telefonate che potrebbero essere rintracciate – annuirono tutti quasi senza fiatare, Ryan ed Esposito, si diedero qualche gomitata di commento entusiastico ai diversi oggetti preziosi e gadget elettronici presenti nella casa.  
Castle e Beckett si sedettero su un divano un po' defilato dal resto dell'ampio salone, in quel momento nessuno dei due aveva la forza di stare in piedi e volevano qualche minuto per parlare, come Rick e Kate finalmente, non come Aalina e D.S.  
– Dovresti farti vedere da un medico! – lo dissero all'unisono si fermarono a guardarsi l'un l'altra e si sorrisero, Rick le carezzò la guancia livida e le prese la mano – non sei messa tanto bene detective e tutto questo a causa mia, quando Burnov ti ha puntato la pistola alla testa…io non ho p….- Kate lo zittì con un dito sulle labbra che si trasformò in un tocco leggero che scese sul mento – mi dispiace tanto per tuo padre Rick non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe finita così – Rick sprofondò sul divano e si passò le mani sul volto come se volesse liberarsi da un velo opprimente – sai Kate io non so ancora cosa provo, non lo conoscevo e non mi fidavo di lui, eppure sento un vuoto qui – si indicò il petto – sai ci siamo incontrati all'Old Haunt, sapeva dove trovarmi, ha cercato di spiegarmi questa storia, pensa si è anche scusato per avermici tirato dentro, mi ha dato l'impressione che non si trattasse di una delle sue solite missioni, era come se ci fosse dell'altro, non sembrava distaccato come le altre volte che l'ho incontrato…e in punto di morte mi ha detto una parola 'Cerbero' ma non ha senso non ha legami con niente di quello che mi hanno raccontato lui e John…- Rick sospirò e Kate gli poggiò la mano sul ginocchio per fargli sentire la sua presenza.  
\- Credo di non aver avuto ancora il tempo di chiederti scusa come si deve – disse poi Rick all'improvviso – scusa, per che cosa? – Kate non capiva…-per il mio geniale piano della spia russa, non avrei mai pensato che …- che il tuo geniale piano mi avrebbe salvato la vita e un po' anche la tua…- proseguì Kate – promettimi solo che non giocherai più a fare l'agente della CIA tosto e super addestrato perché non credo che potrei sopportare…- Rick la baciò d'impeto, per farla smettere di parlare ma anche perché desiderava farlo da ore e solo ripensare a quello che avevano vissuto nello scantinato lo sconvolgeva fin nelle viscere, l'unica cura era Kate, la sua Kate, poi appoggiò la testa su quella della donna e si lasciò andare. Per Rick fu una benedizione poter rilassare i muscoli per qualche minuto, la droga ancora non lo aveva abbandonato del tutto, ogni tanto lo assalivano delle fitte dolorose e aveva ancora l'impressione di bruciare, come se avesse avuto la febbre a 40°, certo niente di minimamente paragonabile a quello che aveva subito nello scantinato, ma tanto bastava per metterlo fuori gioco. Anche Kate lo seguì dopo qualche secondo, erano esausti, si assopirono entrambi con le teste poggiate l'una sull'altra, Ryan ed Esposito li notarono e sorrisero compiaciuti, ci erano riusciti, li avevano trovati e messi in salvo, almeno per il momento.  
Per Rick, però, non fu un sonno tranquillo, fu assalito da immagini rapide che passavano nella sua mente come se fossero in una centrifuga, non riusciva a cogliere nulla, tutto era troppo veloce, immagini suoni, voci, poi d'un tratto la voce di suo padre emerse dal turbine, prima incomprensibile poi sempre più chiara:  
_Oggi sembrerebbe esserci lui al vertice, ma c'è sempre stato qualcosa in questa storia che non mi ha mai convinto del tutto, ci sono documenti, trascrizioni di telefonate, email che rimandano tutte al 'Capo', ma sono incongruenti tra loro, è come se questo tizio potesse stare in due o tre posti diversi contemporaneamente, le prove, ovviamente si fermano a vent'anni fa, ad essere sincero Rick non sono sicuro che il tizio con cui Sophia si scambiò quelle email sia la stessa persona che ha assoldato quei mercenari per rapirti, per prenderlo bisogna farlo venire allo scoperto, CERBERO, CERBERO…_  
\- Cerbero! – si svegliò pronunciando la parola ad alta voce, sentiva ancora la voce del padre rimbombargli nelle orecchie, dopo un primo momento di disorientamento tutto fu più chiaro, aveva capito! Ora doveva solo giocare bene le sue carte!  
\- Kate svegliati!, ascolta, siamo in pericolo! – la donna riemerse con molta fatica dallo stato di sonno in cui era, la ferita l'aveva indebolita molto – lo so Rick, gli uomini del Capo…- no Kate siamo in pericolo qui, ora! – Kate sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa - credo che John non ci abbia raccontato tutto!, mi sono ricordato alcune cose che mi ha detto mio padre all'Old Haunt, sai ero talmente accecato dalla rabbia che non ho prestato attenzione a tutto quello che mi diceva…non avevo capito quanto fosse sincero…- quella parola 'Cerbero' , mio padre mi ha detto di aver notato che le tracce di questo Capo spesso si confondevano al punto tale che sembrava poter stare in due posti diversi contemporaneamente, ma non è così, ora ho capito: Cerbero è il mitico mostro a tre teste, testa si può dire anche 'capo'…, tre Capi! Kate proseguì per lui - L'organizzazione ha tre Capi, e probabilmente si stanno facendo la guerra a vicenda ora – i loro occhi scintillarono per l'intuizione appena avuta – poi Rick si oscurò in volto – perché John non mi ha mai menzionato Cerbero? A che gioco sta giocando? – poi dopo una pausa aggiunse - Io credo che John sia uno dei tre … i contras lavorano per uno dei Capi, il secondo è John e il terzo? Ci sono ancora troppe cose che non quadrano e qui è pericoloso…ti amo Kate e non potrei stare ancora lontano da te ma…- si puntellò sul divano cercando di alzarsi senza mostrare la debolezza che ancora lo avvolgeva –…credo che avremmo più chance di salvarci se ci dividiamo Kate, per qualche motivo non ci ha ancora messo tutti fuori gioco e non mi ha obbligato a dargli il chip che è nella cassetta, forse sta aspettando il momento favorevole e poi farà la sua mossa e credo che non ci piacerà – Kate aggrottò la fronte carica di preoccupazione, Rick aveva ragione ma dopo quello che avevano passato come avrebbe fatto a dividersi nuovamente da lui? Ebbe un'idea – e se invece di attendere la sua mossa, anticipiamo noi i tempi e lo prendiamo di sorpresa? Rendiamolo inoffensivo e vediamo se vuole condividere con noi quello che sa, sono solo in due qui e noi siamo quattro…– poi dopo l'occhiata interdetta di Castle alle loro condizioni si corresse – vabbè diciamo tre e mezzo…- Rick sembrò convincersi ma bisognava avvertire i Bro che la situazione era cambiata senza dare nell'occhio. – dove sono Williams e Riddle?, non li vedo da questo punto della stanza, non possiamo rischiare…ho un'idea: urla – Kate lo guardò storto – che vuol dire urla? – nel senso di urla come se la ferita ti facesse un male cane, tanto credo che non dovrai neanche recitare troppo…hai i sudori freddi credi che non abbia capito che non stai per niente bene?! – ok touché, e dopo che ho urlato? – fingi di perdere i sensi al resto ci penso io –  
Kate inscenò la crisi con maestria perfetta, Rick chiamò aiuto, accorsero tutti, si fece indicare una stanza da letto in cui adagiare la donna svenuta e poi con molta abilità riuscì a far stare nella stanza solo loro quattro, non sapeva per quanto ma almeno era qualcosa. Non appena Riddle e Williams li lasciarono soli Kate aprì gli occhi all'improvviso facendo prendere letteralmente un colpo a Ryan ed Esposito che erano ancora intenti a prestarle le cure. – Kate ma che diavolo! – schhh, ascoltate non abbiamo molto tempo! – probabilmente John è un traditore e ce ne sono altri, non c'è un solo Capo ma tre, dobbiamo neutralizzare lui e Riddle altrimenti siamo spacciati, avete notato se ci sono altre persone in casa e quante armi hanno, avete potuto vedere qualcosa? – i due detective entrarono immediatamente in modalità offensiva e cercarono di richiamare alla memoria ciò che avevano visto nella casa – ecco perché non ci ha permesso di chiamare la Gates per avvertirla che eravate salvi…Riddle è armato, ha una mitraglietta e un'automatica, Williams non lo so, ma mi stupirei del contrario…- iniziò Esposito, poi Ryan intervenne – ragazzi io ho visto un sacco di attrezzatura elettronica nella casa non mi meraviglierei se qui…- _ci fossero dei microfoni, bravo detective, perspicace_ – era la voce di Williams che usciva da un altoparlante, rise, poi si sentirono le serrature della porta e delle finestre bloccarsi, erano in trappola.

* * *

**angolo UNIDUI:  
ecco qui, l'avventura continua, ora sono tutti insieme, speriamo bene... ;-). A presto e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate mi raccomando!**


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Trappole

Passarono alcuni minuti di silenzio assoluto, un silenzio pesante come piombo, cercarono di aprire la porta e forzare le finestre ma erano bloccate, Ryan estrasse la pistola e sparò contro la serratura, ma non riuscì neanche a scalfirla. Ognuno di loro era cosciente della gravità del momento e che non ci sarebbero state molte vie d'uscita, bisognava stare al gioco di John, aspettare le sue richieste e rispondere cercando di ottenere il meglio da quella situazione.  
Rick maledisse la sua poca lucidità dandosi dello stupido per non aver pensato che potevano esserci delle microspie poi gridò verso il nulla -John!, John maledizione! Ho capito tutto! So cosa vuoi! Parla! – era furioso, perché non aveva compreso a che gioco avesse giocato fin dall'inizio John, perché ora erano in pericolo in quattro, Kate, Ryan ed Esposito non c'entravano nulla e stavano rischiando grosso per una vicenda che nessuno di loro comprendeva fino in fondo.  
\- dammi la password Rick, sai di non avere scelta – poi fu di nuovo silenzio.

Tutti valutarono mentalmente la situazione giungendo ad un'unica soluzione logica, la stessa a cui era arrivati Rick e Kate, ma la donna non riusciva ad accettarla, si lasciò andare sul cuscino del letto in cui era rimasta distesa per tutta quell'assurda conversazione, Rick le si avvicinò, le prese entrambe la mani e gliele baciò – Kate me lo hai insegnato tu che bisogna trovare sempre la soluzione che salvi il maggior numero di vite, io devo provare a trattare con John… – lei non parlò, strinse forte le mani di Rick e annuì sorridendo amaramente – hai imparato troppo bene…- si scambiarono un lungo, profondo sguardo, poi Rick fece la sua mossa – John, mi senti?, ti faccio io una proposta, io so la password, e te la dirò…- c'è un ma vero Rick? – si John, c'è un ma, devi farli andare via tutti e tre, subito, Kate ha bisogno di un ospedale… - e si voltò a guardare la donna – ti darò la password quando saprò che loro sono al sicuro, lasciali andare, a te non cambia niente John, non potranno fare nulla contro di te, sbaglio? Sei troppo in gamba per lasciare tracce e anche se contatteranno il distretto o l'FBI, non faranno mai in tempo tu sarai già lontano…so cosa vuoi fare …- Rick smise di parlare, aveva i pugni chiusi e stringeva talmente forte che le nocchie erano diventate bianche, sapeva di non giocare ad armi pari con la vecchia spia, ma tanto valeva provare, se John non avesse accettato avrebbe dovuto scegliere tra i suoi amici e la promessa a suo padre, avrebbe dovuto convivere con le sue scelte, lo sapeva benissimo.

All'improvviso arrivò la voce glaciale di John – no Rick tu non sai cosa voglio fare, neanche tuo padre lo aveva capito…lui l'agente senza macchia, lo sai Rick gli assomigli molto, sempre a cercare la Verità…stavolta la sua caparbietà lo ha ucciso, come poteva pensare di fermare un processo inarrestabile come quello che abbiamo iniziato venti anni fa, era un illuso! – ogni parola di John era come una stilettata per Rick, quell'uomo, che era suo padre, a suo modo aveva sempre cercato di fare la cosa giusta ed era morto per questo, cercò Kate con lo sguardo e trovò i suoi occhi preoccupati e vigili nello stesso tempo, fu lei a provocare John, questa volta – quale 'processo inarrestabile' di che parli Williams, se dobbiamo essere in tua balia almeno facci capire qual è il gioco a cui stiamo partecipando, ho idea che fino ad ora Rick ed io abbiamo sentito solo un mucchio di bugie! – un processo detective Beckett che a breve ci permetterà di controllare l'economia dell'intero emisfero occidentale! – sembrava un pazzo ma poi aggiunse un particolare che gelò Rick e Kate – voi pensate che il potere sia una questione di denaro, no quella è una conseguenza, come anche il potere politico lo è, nella nostra civiltà ipertecnologica ha potere chi possiede l'Energia, chi detiene le fonti energetiche può decidere a suo piacimento la morte o la vita di una nazione! Pensateci le ultime guerre che sono state combattute in realtà per cosa erano? In Iraq non si è trattato di cacciare una minaccia per l'occidente ma di impossessarsi delle risorse petrolifere di quel paese, e oggi in Ucraina, in Libia, sono tutti paesi che hanno fonti energetiche primarie! – Rick alzò le sopracciglia e disse – Doyle, le guerre del 2031…- Kate cercò di rimanere con i piedi per terra, non poteva essere, si trovavano veramente dinanzi a coloro che avrebbero scatenato le guerre di cui quello strambo uomo che diceva di venire dal futuro gli aveva raccontato, scosse la testa come per scrollarsi quel pensiero assurdo dalla testa e cercò di rimettere la discussione su un binario sensato – ma tu non sei il solo al comando, vero Williams? per chi lavorano i contras, mi pare di aver capito che sono anche tuoi nemici, non volevi che i chip cadessero nelle loro mani – l'organizzazione è stata creata da tre persone, sai ancora lo vedo Hunt che si dannava l'anima cercando informazioni utili senza rendersi conto che ce le aveva davanti…. all'inizio abbiamo operato insieme, poi l'ingordigia di alcuni ha avuto il sopravvento, è per questo che vent'anni fa sono scomparso, come agente, ma come Capo ho continuato a tessere le mie reti per lo scopo finale ed è iniziata una lotta tra noi per chi dovesse detenere il potere supremo, i chip sono la chiave! – urlava, sembrava posseduto, non era neanche lontanamente vicino alla persona pacata che aveva salvato Rick dall'auto in fiamme. Passarono alcuni secondi poi dal microfono uscì il verdetto – no Rick, non ci sono spazi a trattative, se non mi dici la password inizio ad ammazzare i tuoi amici, uno per uno - sentirono le serrature sbloccarsi. Nello stesso momento Castle udì la voce sommessa di Esposito che diceva – siamo due contro due – indicando l'arma che aveva in mano, effettivamente i Brò erano ancora entrambi armati e fuori da quella stanza c'erano soltanto John e Riddle, evidentemente quello spostamento nella stanza pilotato da Rick aveva colto di sorpresa Williams che ora doveva improvvisare, tra loro c'era solo quella porta.  
Avvenne tutto ad una velocità impressionante. Le porte si spalancarono Ryan ed Esposito spararono all'impazzata davanti a loro, Riddle barcollò e cadde all'indietro sventagliando il mitra a caso, i due detective si precipitarono su di lui, di John sembrava non esserci traccia, Castle e Beckett uscirono a loro volta dalla stanza, stavano per allontanarsi quando sentirono un'automatica caricarsi alle loro spalle, - fermi o siete morti! – John era a un passo da loro con la pistola spianata – Rick si girò lentamente e lo guardò con rabbia strinse tra le mani la cassetta di sicurezza – non credo che ci ucciderai, io ho qualcosa che tu vuoi, se muoio non l'avrai mai – nel frattempo Riddle, che era stato colpito sul giubbotto antiproiettile, si era rialzato ed aveva preso le armi dei due detective, li aveva sotto tiro.

– non avrei mai voluto arrivare a questo Rick, lo avevo promesso a tuo padre di non farti del male e ho provato, ti giuro ho provato a mantenere la promessa, ora è troppo tardi! Ma ora basta parlare Rick, tu non morirai ora, ma qualcun altro si – e così dicendo puntò la pistola contro Kate e si preparò a fare fuoco. Fu questione di attimi, Rick spinse a terra Kate e si lanciò all'improvviso verso John che non si aspettava una tale reazione, partì un colpo che centrò la luce del soffitto, all'improvviso cadde tutto nella penombra, con un colpo secco Castle riuscì a far cadere la pistola dalle mani di Williams che perse l'equilibrio e cadde, Riddle si voltò per vedere cosa stesse accadendo al suo Capo e fu raggiunto da un calcio in pieno volto scagliato da Ryan con una velocità impressionante – beh anch'io mi tengo in allenamento sai – rispose all'occhiata stupefatta del collega.

John nonostante l'età era ancora ben addestrato e stava per sopraffare Castle che, invece, era ancora troppo debole, arrivarono nuovamente quelle fitte lancinanti e Rick cadde all'indietro, Williams prese un soprammobile di marmo che si ritrovò tra le mani mentre si rialzava poggiandosi ad un mobile del corridoio, stava per scagliarlo sulla testa dello scrittore quando uno sparo rimbombò per tutta la casa. Rick che si era preparato a ricevere il colpo vide John fermarsi all'improvviso e lasciare cadere il pezzo di marmo urlando per il dolore, i Bro gli furono addosso e lo bloccarono. Rick si rialzò a fatica, non riusciva neanche bene a mettere a fuoco strizzò gli occhi, li riaprì e vide Kate seduta appoggiata alla parete, con in mano la pistola ancora fumante, la raggiunse e si lasciò cadere seduto accanto a lei – te l'ho detto già che sei la mia poliziotta preferita, vero? - e tu il mio scrittore preferito…ma grazie per aver fatto l'agente della CIA super addestrato…un secondo in più e mi avrebbe colpita – Rick la baciò e aggiunse – mi sa che dobbiamo aggiornare la classifica… - sorrise sornione, aveva bisogno di allentare la tensione, sentiva di essere arrivato al limite voleva tornare alla sua vita, ai suoi progetti con Kate. Nel frattempo Ryan ed Esposito avevano immobilizzato i due uomini e stavano cercando un telefono per chiamare rinforzi e autoambulanze. Si aiutarono a vicenda per alzarsi dal pavimento – sembriamo due vecchietti – disse divertito, ma Kate gli strinse forte la mano tanto da farlo girare verso di lei, vide il suo sguardo che gli parve indecifrabile, in pochi secondi passò dal sollievo al terrore – RICK STAI GIU! – gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva, poi un lampo, un boato, dopo il nulla.  


* * *

Eccomi con una nuova puntata, le cose si complicano ancora...buona lettura a tutti!  
Unidui


	17. Chapter 17

Dal capitolo 16.  
– RICK STAI GIU! – gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva, poi un lampo, un boato, dopo il nulla.

17\. Non c'è due…senza tre

Non riusciva a mettere a fuoco intorno a se, provò a muoversi, era seduto, legato, il posto era caldo o almeno lui provava una sensazione di caldo soffocante – mio dio di nuovo no! Non credo che potrei farcela – pensò in preda al terrore. Provò a chiamare Kate, ma non uscì alcun suono dalla sua bocca, si rese conto di avere un bavaglio. Strinse gli occhi sempre più preso dal panico, quando li riaprì la vista era migliorata e scorse altre tre sedie su cui giacevano i suoi tre amici ancora svenuti – almeno siamo ancora vivi tutti, ma cosa diavolo è successo? – ricordava il terrore negli occhi di Kate, si era accorta che stava accadendo qualcosa, lui non aveva fatto in tempo neanche a voltarsi, il rumore dell'esplosione rimbombava ancora nelle sue orecchie. Percepiva delle voci soffocate provenienti da una stanza attigua, cercò di concentrarsi su quei suoni per capire cosa stesse avvenendo al di là del muro.  
Udì una voce maschile, molto profonda, stava interrogando qualcuno – allora vecchio, ti piace ancora farti chiamare Capo? Cosa pensavi di fare tagliandoci fuori, la fratellanza non ha gradito il tuo atteggiamento…- capì che dall'altra parte c'era John, poi sentì un colpo soffocato, era probabile che l'uomo avesse colpito John, poi riprese – se ti avessero trovato i russi saresti stato più fortunato…quelli non si sporcano più le mani ormai, si divertono con aghi e droghe…tu lo sai a noi invece piace picchiare e molto - di nuovo rumori sordi, calci o pugni, a quelle parole Rick si irrigidì istintivamente, poi però la sua attenzione fu catturata dal resto delle parole che ascoltò - vogliamo il tuo chip Williams, D.S. ci darà la password per prendere l'altro poi uno di voi due ci condurrà al server – fino a quel momento non avevano sentito un solo fiato da parte di John, l'ex spia era sicuramente un osso duro.  
Rick sapeva che avrebbero usato i suoi amici per farlo parlare, e sapeva anche che in ogni caso erano spacciati, quelli, chiunque fossero, davano la sensazione che non intendevano lasciare testimoni…  
Sentì Kate che si lamentava, si stava svegliando, la vide aprire gli occhi e muovere la testa a destra e sinistra per capire la situazione, si accorse di lui e provò anche lei a parlare non rendendosi conto del bavaglio, Rick avrebbe voluto dirle che gli dispiaceva, che l'amava, ancora una volta furono gli sguardi a parlare per loro.  
La porta si aprì all'improvviso proprio mentre Ryan ed Esposito stavano riprendendo i sensi, entrarono tre uomini vestiti con mimetiche verde petrolio, avevano dei simboli sul petto, croci uncinate con un teschio al centro, Rick non voleva crederci, neonazisti?!, aveva sentito nominare prima da quell'uomo una fratellanza, ora aveva capito, la Fratellanza Ariana, un potente gruppo neonazista nato negli stati uniti circa trent'anni prima, li aveva studiati per un suo libro, ecco il terzo polo di quella storia assurda…  
\- allora eccoci qui ma che bel gruppetto, uno scrittore-spia, una donna, un ispanico e un irlandese, proprio ben assortiti – parlò il più alto dei tre, aveva la testa completamente rasata, e tatuaggi su tutte e due le mani, sulla destra indossava un pugno di ferro macchiato di sangue. Si parò davanti a Castle e lo colpì in pieno stomaco facendolo piegare in avanti in cerca di ossigeno – ops scusa non ti ho neanche detto cosa voglio…ma forse lo immagini spia - e così dicendo lo colpì duramente al viso, il tutto sotto gli occhi pieni di rabbia di Beckett, Ryan ed Esposito che tentavano inutilmente di liberarsi per aiutare l'amico – Williams è stato un osso duro, mi è morto proprio sul più bello, era troppo divertente vedere come resisteva, devo dire che nonostante l'età era proprio ben addestrato, peccato per lui, anche se non ha parlato i miei uomini hanno trovato il chip nel suo appartamento, abbiamo dei bei gingilli elettronici che hanno fatto il lavoro per noi…- e gli fece oscillare davanti una catenina con attaccato il chip, Rick fu nuovamente sopraffatto da emozioni contrastanti, paura e determinazione, con i russi era la sua vita in gioco, ma stavolta doveva fare di tutto per salvare Kate e i Brò, non aveva scelta, avrebbe rivelato la password, se solo gli avessero tolto il bavaglio.  
Uno degli uomini si era posizionato dietro Beckett, le prese il braccio ferito e iniziò a stringere con le mani come fossero una morsa, Kate gemette e chiuse gli occhi, Castle gridò, il bavaglio fermò le sue parole, che risuonarono solo nella sua testa – no fermi! Fermi! Vi prego, vi prego lasciateli andare! Kate!– poi la presa fu allentata e la donna riprese a respirare affannosamente in cerca di maggiore ossigeno per scacciare il dolore, avvertiva che stava perdendo i sensi cercò gli occhi di Rick ma non riusciva più a mettere a fuoco, sentiva Castle che cercava di fermarli, ma i suoni gli arrivavano come se fossero lontani, poi cedette. Rick cercò disperatamente di liberarsi, procurandosi solo ferite ai polsi, e vide che stavano facendo lo stesso Ryan ed Esposito.  
QU TI VUOLE IL CAPO – una voce gridò dall'altra stanza, l'uomo tatuato si piegò verso Castle in modo da stargli ad un centimetro dal viso – non abbiamo finito, ti lascio in ottime mani, questi due bravi ragazzi durante la mia assenza ti aiuteranno a ricordare anche la posizione del server, non divertitevi troppo – uscì e i 'bravi ragazzi' si diedero da fare, era evidente che stavano soltanto divertendosi a tormentare le loro vittime, alla fine avrebbero avuto le loro risposte.  
-ok facciamo un bel gioco, vediamo chi resiste di più – e iniziarono a colpire i tre uomini legati, un colpo ciascuno, a turno, allo stomaco, sul volto – aspetta aspetta però con questi imbavagliati non c'è gusto, se vogliono gridare non possono – disse uno dei due fingendosi dispiaciuto, tolse loro i cerotti dalla bocca e si prese uno sputo da Esposito – eh non si fa Ispanico, no no – e giù un pugno in piena faccia, probabilmente aveva rotto il setto nasale del poliziotto – siete proprio dei veri uomini, sapete colpire solo gente legata – li provocò Ryan. Rick non appena fu liberato tentò di far finire quello spettacolo – fermi vi dirò tutto quello che volete sapere! – ma non riuscì ad andare oltre perché fu colpito con violenza alle spalle, mentre cercava di riprendersi si ritrovò a pensare che, se non altro c'era di buono che Kate non vedesse quello spettacolo e soprattutto che non vi partecipasse, stava cercando un modo per uscire da quella situazione ma non era molto lucido poi il tatuato fece il suo ritorno – allora è stato divertente?- prese Rick per il mento – mi vuoi dire qualcosa – veramente te l'avrei detta anche prima ma i tuoi aiutanti erano troppo presi dal gioco…- ma come ti arrendi così? e che spia sei? – NON SONO UNA SPIA! SONO UNO SCRITTORE, E LORO NON HANNO NIENTE A CHE FARE CON QUESTA STORIA MALEDIZIONE SONO QUI SOLO PERCHE'….sono miei amici – Rick urlò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo quasi si sollevò con tutta la sedia, non sapeva neanche lui dove aveva trovato quella forza, l'ultima frase fu quasi un sospiro invece, poi con determinazione – liberali e ti dirò la password, ti porterò al server, e ricordati, per aprire la cassetta ti servo vivo, ora sta a te decidere – l'uomo cominciò a passeggiare su e giù con le mani raccolte dietro la schiena – sai ho appena avuto uno scambio di idee con il Capo – e tre - sussurrò Rick ironico – non credo che tu abbia margine di contrattazione spia, abbiamo già un chip, tu devi darci il secondo – Rick doveva prendere tempo o avrebbero iniziato a fare del male seriamente ad uno di loro - e siamo sicuri che l'altro Capo rimasto sia d'accordo? – vide l'uomo tatuato irrigidirsi – si Qu, così ti fai chiamare, fa molto James Bond lo sai? – ora era Rick che si divertiva un po', forse aveva trovato un punto debole – si, so che ci sono…c'erano tre Capi, so tante cose…ora sono rimasti in due e credo che quello da cui mi ha salvato Williams non sia molto contento…lo sai, da quello che ho potuto capire mentre il tuo omologo Burnov cercava di farmi parlare, credo che ne sappiano un po' più di voi, non mi hanno mai chiesto dove fosse il server perché lo sapevano già…magari sono già li…- Rick stava improvvisando e bleffando, ma aveva visto una piccola esitazione nell'uomo e si stava disperatamente aggrappando a questa – e voi state qui a perdere tempo…- vide Qu stritolarsi le mani, evidentemente non aveva idea di cosa stessero facendo i loro avversari e il dubbio insinuato da Rick fece presa – ok andremo tutti a fare una gita, dov'è il server scrittore, parla ! – in uno scantinato della sede centrale dell'Agenzia – disse secco Castle – Qu si girò verso di lui incredulo – mi stai prendendo in giro spia! – e assestò un colpo a Ryan che era il più vicino – noo! Non ti sto prendendo in giro! Smettila, il server è lì questo è tutto quello che so! – ok andiamo lì aprirai la cassetta e ci darai le informazioni, subito! – li slegarono dalle sedie, li incappucciarono e li fecero salire nel retro di un grosso camion, Kate era ancora priva di sensi e fu trasportata di peso, mentre li chiudevano dentro riuscirono a sentire Qu che aggiornava il Capo, dalle risposte capirono che, chiunque fosse, aveva la possibilità di farli arrivare dentro la sede centrale della CIA senza il minimo problema. Avevano le mani legate sul davanti e questo facilitava un poco i movimenti, non appena la saracinesca fu chiusa Castle si precipitò da Beckett che non accennava a riprendere i sensi, l'avevano scaricata sul furgone senza alcun riguardo, era riversa su un fianco, Rick la mise supina e fece in modo che la testa poggiasse sulle sue gambe, era estremamente pallida, aveva perso molto sangue e quella ferita aveva bisogno di un intervento medico urgente cercò di svegliarla, e forse il tocco caldo delle sue mani, le diede l'energia sufficiente ad aprire gli occhi – Rick…siamo ancora vivi…- direi di si, e stiamo andando alla CIA, che te ne pare come gita finale…- non sei divertente Castle, per niente – si intromise Esposito toccandosi il naso ancora sanguinante. Rick aggiornò Kate sul dialogo avuto con il loro aguzzino e sulla sua improvvisazione vincente, che gli aveva fatto guadagnare del tempo prezioso – ti rendi conto Kate questi sono dei neonazisti, John delirava di potere basato sul controllo delle fonti energetiche, non sappiamo ancora chi è che ha ingaggiato i contractor russi, ma non mi stupirei di scoprire che sia qualche politico influente o magnate di qualche grande multinazionale, io sono sempre più convinto che il nostro strambo amico Doyle venisse veramente dal futuro e ci abbia raccontato di una guerra che sta avendo le sue basi qui, ora, con questi protagonisti – Kate si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, era troppo debole per ribattere a dovere le ipotesi futuristiche di Castle, ci pensò Esposito – Castle sei sicuro che la droga che ti hanno dato non ti ha fritto il cervello? Questa è semplicemente un'associazione a delinquere tra pezzi da novanta, resa ancor più complicata dal coinvolgimento della CIA, ma niente di più – forse hai ragione Espo, ma io preferisco credere che Doyle ci abbia detto la verità, perché significherebbe che sopravvivremo a questa nottata – e così dicendo strinse la mano di Kate che ricambiò il contatto del suo scrittore, inguaribile ottimista. Rick sospirò – e poi forse mio padre è morto cercando di fermare tutto questo…- Ryan a quelle parole trovò il coraggio di dire all'amico quello che sapevano della sparatoria – Castle, ascolta, prima io ed Espo non abbiamo avuto modo di dirti che quando siamo arrivati davanti al magazzino dove ti hanno catturato, c'era del sangue, e molto anche, ma nessun corpo… - poi Esposito aggiunse – ma dalla quantità di sangue a terra dubitiamo che sia sopravvissuto, forse è stato spostato da qualcuno…- Rick rimase interdetto Hunt poteva essere ancora vivo? Era stato indotto con l'inganno a pensare che il padre fosse morto persuadendolo a non rivelare la password come parola d'onore a un morente? O semplicemente qualcuno aveva spostato il corpo? Non c'erano verità ma solo giochi, apparenze, mistificazioni, niente in quella storia era come sembrava, fin dall'inizio, ma non ebbe tempo di abbandonarsi alla disperazione che quei pensieri portavano con sé, il camion si fermò bruscamente e furono tutti spinti con forza verso il fondo, erano arrivati a destinazione. Rick aveva detto di sapere che lo scantinato che dovevano cercare avrebbe dovuto essere contrassegnato con la sigla b1, ma non sapeva dove fosse e cosa cercare al suo interno, Qu dopo aver parlato con il suo Capo parve molto sicuro di poter agire indisturbato. Si meravigliarono scoprendo che il camion aveva parcheggiato nel garage interno dell'Agenzia, erano entrati senza problemi, chi diavolo erano e chi li appoggiava dentro alla CIA? Scesero nei sotterranei, non incontrarono nessuno, notarono che le telecamere di sorveglianza avevano tutte i led spenti, erano disattivate, qualcuno aveva fatto in modo che la gita nei sotterranei potesse avvenire senza intralcio alcuno, trovarono tutto ciò estremamente inquietante.  
Arrivarono davanti alla porta siglata b1 con una facilità disarmante, quei ceffi erano guidati col telecomando. La porta aveva un tastierino numerico, si fermarono lì davanti, in attesa, Rick aiutava Kate a stare in piedi cingendole il fianco con il braccio, cercò di stuzzicare ancora Qu – siete stati fortunati, forse gli altri dopotutto non sono ancora arrivati, ora chi aspettiamo, il portiere? – Qu sorrise sarcastico stava per rispondere ma fu preceduto da una voce che proveniva dal fondo del corridoio – no, stanno aspettando me – alla vista dell'uomo che usciva dalla penombra salutato dalle braccia levate dei tre uomini che li avevano condotti li, Kate ebbe un tuffo al cuore, se era implicato lui non avevano molte speranze di sopravvivere, trovò la forza di dirlo ad alta voce – bene ora siamo sicuramente morti, vero generale Hammon? – Rick che non lo aveva riconosciuto subito proseguì - il capo della CIA?! No questo è troppo anche per me, lei sarebbe il Capo numero tre? Ma come è possibile che nessuno si sia mai accorto del suo tradimento – quella parola scatenò l'ira di Qu che assestò un pugno alla bocca dello stomaco dello scrittore che cadde in avanti senza respiro – come osi tu parlare di tradimento all'uomo che vuole salvare questa nazione rendendola l'unica in grado di gestire le fonti energetiche del pianeta, solo così la nostra razza superiore potrà prosperare e vincere sugli esseri inferiori – amen – chiosò Castle cercando di rimettersi in piedi – quindi abbiamo l'attuale capo della CIA che in realtà comanda la Fratellanza Ariana, un ex agente della CIA che lavorava, credo, per se stesso, e la terza testa di Cerbero chi diavolo è? E perché vi state litigando il contenuto di questo stramaledetto server vecchio di vent'anni! – ha diritto a qualche spiegazione sig. Castle e l'avrà non appena accederemo al server, ora entriamo e le chiederei di aprire quella cassetta di sicurezza – digitò il codice sul tastierino e la porta scorrevole si aprì lasciando intravedere una stanza abbastanza grande con le pareti interamente ricoperte di computer tutti accesi e funzionanti, entrarono, fecero sedere a terra tutti tranne Rick che venne portato davanti ad un tavolino su cui poggiarono la cassetta – la apra prego sig. Castle – lo scrittore ebbe un attimo di esitazione stava per distruggere l'unica arma di scambio che aveva avuto fino a quel momento ma non aveva alternative, iniziò la procedura di apertura, impronta, scansione oculare, password, la cassetta emise un bip prolungato e si sentì la serratura sbloccarsi, Qu spostò Castle e aprì la cassetta, si aspettava di mettere le mani su un piccolo chip e invece tirò fuori, incredulo, un ciondolo, con uno scatto d'ira colpì Castle sulla tempia con il calcio della pistola - a che gioco stai giocando spia! L'hai capito o no che la tua vita e quella dei tuoi amici non vale niente! – Rick si rialzò tenendosi la tempia sanguinante con la mano, per qualche secondo aveva perso l'orientamento, vedeva sfocato, gli sembrava di aver sentito Kate che urlava contro QU, qualcosa tipo 'brutto bastardo me la pagherai' – fatemi spiegare, per favore – dovette sforzarsi di non perdere l'equilibrio, la testa gli girava vorticosamente, intervenne Hammon – sono sicuro Qu che il signor Castle saprà spiegarci – Rick prese il ciondolo dalle mani di Qu lo guardò – beh signori, questo è esattamente quello che misi qui dentro anni fa, se ci sia o no un microchip dentro non ne ho idea, potete crederci o no, ma non sono stato io ad architettare questo occultamento, io sono stato soltanto usato da Sophia Turner, era lei che faceva i giochetti e che vi ha preso tutti per i fondelli, mi sono state raccontate talmente tante 'verità' in questi ultimi giorni, e sinceramente non so più a cosa devo credere – cercava di prendere tempo, sperando che accadesse qualcosa che potesse permettere loro di salvarsi – comunque se non ricordo male, dovrebbe avere un'apertura, ecco qui – e fece cadere sul tavolo il chip, sospirò e cercò Kate con lo sguardo, erano quasi arrivati alla fine, - bene ora dobbiamo sbloccare il server e questo credo che i miei uomini siano in grado di farlo da soli, disse Hammon, mentre Qu faceva sedere Rick a terra insieme agli altri, - credo che dovremo salutarci qui e spianò la pistola puntandola sulla testa di Beckett che non cedette di un millimetro e continuava a guardare il suo boia dritto negli occhi, Qu caricò l'arma, stava per fare fuoco, ma Rick con una spallata fece spostare Kate, alzò le mani legate verso Qu e tentò l'ultima disperata carta – no non sparare, vi manca ancora una password senza di quella non potete accedere ai dati nel server, se le spari non vi dirò più nulla! – Qu alzò la pistola verso l'alto – se non dici la verità scrittore giocherò al tirassegno con i tuoi amici – lo prese per un braccio e lo fece alzare strattonandolo e portandolo davanti al server dove effettivamente stava lampeggiando la scritta "ENTER PASSWORD" – io no so la password, bisogna unire i due chip…- guardò Hammon che annuì e fece un cenno agli uomini vicini al server che staccarono i chip che avevano già inserito sulla mother board del computer e li misero in mano a Castle che li unì e lesse CERBERUS, rise tra se alla vista di quella parola, tutti pezzi stavano tornando al loro posto, sentì la canna della pistola di Qu sulla nuca che lo spinse verso il basso fino a farlo inginocchiare, – ti farò il regalo di morire per primo scrittore – era a pochi metri da Kate avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose ma uscì solo una parola, muta, che comprese solo lei –Always – poi Hammon s'incamminò verso l'uscita dicendo laconico – uccidili tutti Qu, mi raccomando fate una cosa pulita, non voglio la minima traccia intesi – ma prima che potesse fare un altro passo vide la luce di un laser puntata sulla giacca, e come lui erano anche i suoi uomini, una voce dall'esterno della stanza intimò di gettare le armi, Qu caricò lo stesso l'arma puntata alla testa di Castle, e subito dopo fu centrato in piena fronte da un proiettile silenzioso e cadde d'avanti a loro, immediatamente gli altri due uomini della fratellanza lasciarono a terra le armi e alzarono le mani. La sala si riempì di uomini delle forze speciali che immobilizzarono ad uno ad uno i membri della fratellanza mentre un uomo in giacca e cravatta si piazzò d'avanti ad Hammon, gli strappò dalle mani i due chip e lo dichiarò in arresto per alto tradimento. Poi si diresse verso lo scrittore ed i detective che nel frattempo erano stati liberati dai lacci di plastica che li tenevano legati – sig. Castle, detective, sono l'agente Gibson, stanno arrivando delle ambulanze per voi, credo ne abbiate bisogno, il governo degli Stati Uniti vi ringrazia per il vostro importante contributo nella risoluzione di questo annoso caso – fece per voltarsi ma fu bloccato per un braccio da Castle che non si capacitava che tutto finisse lì – annoso caso, ma non è risolto, ce ne sono altri, e le informazioni del Server? – sig. Castle credo che possa essere fiero di aver contribuito a smascherare un traditore di così alto livello, e ritengo che dovrà anche farselo bastare – almeno mi dica come facevate a sapere che eravamo qui, me lo deve – un nostro comune conoscente è stato determinante per la riuscita della missione che consisteva anche nel salvare le vostre vite, non le posso dire altro – si voltò e se ne andò incrociando sulla porta i paramedici che entravano di corsa nella stanza. Rick sembrò per qualche minuto come in trance, si lasciava visitare rispondendo alle sollecitazioni come un automa, era svuotato, la sensazione di essere stato manipolato era devastante, aveva rischiato di morire più volte in quei sei giorni che in tutta la sua vita e aveva seriamente messo in pericolo la vita di Kate e dei suoi amici, aveva creduto di stare lottando per la Verità e per un debito verso il padre, ma per la verità di chi?  
Kate lo guardava preoccupata, non si trattava solo dello stato fisico del suo fidanzato, ma anche di quello psichico, aveva notato i suoi occhi spenti, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo, lo vedeva sperduto, ma non poteva fare nulla di tutto ciò, l'avevano già caricata su una barella con una flebo nel braccio buono e quello ferito immobilizzato, poteva soltanto chiamarlo - Castle! Rick - la voce di Kate lo scosse dai suoi pensieri, si alzò dalla barella su cui lo avevano fatto sedere, incurante delle proteste dei medici che lo stavano visitando - signore la prego deve rimanere seduto, ha bisogno di punti sulla testa, probabilmente ha una commozione cerebrale e ci hanno detto che e stato sottoposto ad un trattamento con l'HP...- si si tutto quello che volete ma prima devo fare una cosa - tirò dritto verso la detective, si inchinò per stare all'altezza del suo viso - se sono ancora vivo lo devo solo a te - e la baciò lentamente a fior di labbra, non approfondì subito il bacio, voleva prendersi tutto il tempo di assaporare la vita che scorreva nelle loro vene, Kate si staccò per qualche secondo e disse con un filo di voce - stavo per dirti la stessa cosa - si baciarono di nuovo ma stavolta pienamente, poi i medici li dovettero separare, l'ospedale non poteva aspettare.

Ryan ed Esposito uscirono dall'edificio con le loro gambe, ad attenderli c'era il capitano Gates - sono felice di rivedervi tutti vivi, sono stata avvisata dal capo della polizia in persona di quello che stava accadendo, ovviamente a cose fatte...- Ryan stava per rispondere cercando le parola giuste per iniziare il racconto ma la Gates lo bloccò - da quello che mi hanno riferito ne avete passate tante, ci sarà tempo per un rapporto dettagliato detective, per ora vi lascio in mani sicure, e così dicendo indicò alle sue spalle dove Lanie e Jenny stavano aspettando di poter riabbracciare i loro uomini.  
Kate e Rick vennero caricati su due ambulanza diverse, con non poca difficoltà da parte dei paramedici che dovettero sudare sette camice per convincere lo scrittore che era fisicamente impossibile far entrare due barelle sulla stessa ambulanza...fu un sollievo per tutti rivedere il vecchio Castle che s'intestardiva per ottenere cose assurde, ma questa volta nessuno aveva capito che non c'entravano nulla gli scherzi e le impuntature da bambino, Rick aveva il terrore di separarsi di nuovo da Kate, anche solo per qualche minuto, temeva di venire risucchiato da quelle stesse sensazioni che stavano avendo il sopravvento nella sala dei computer, si sentiva come perso, senza più punti saldi a cui aggrapparsi, mille verità, mille falsità, tradimenti, violenze, omicidi se prima erano il suo pane quotidiano ora li percepiva come qualcosa di terribilmente reale, l'unico faro in quella notte in cui stava sprofondando era Kate e anche lei lo sapeva.  
Fortunatamente Castle non rimase solo a lungo, sull'ambulanza salirono Martha ed Alexis che si erano letteralmente precipitate sul luogo dopo la telefonata della Gates. Alexis abbracciò il padre con una forza ostinata che ricordò a Rick quando da piccola veniva svegliata da un incubo e si attaccava al suo collo per scacciare la paura, in quell'abbraccio stavano entrambi scacciando tante paure e tanto dolore. Martha lasciò tutto lo spazio alla nipote, a lei per il momento bastava vedere, vedere con i suoi occhi il figlio vivo, anche se appannati da lacrime di gioia.

* * *

Allora forse i nostri eroi avranno un pò di pace, ma le domande rimaste senza risposta sono tante...a presto! Unidui


	18. Chapter 18

18\. Montagne russe

Kate si svegliò nel suo letto d'ospedale con un senso di ansia che non riusciva a comprendere, erano salvi dopotutto, perché provava quella sensazione…trovò accanto a lei Jim che le sorrideva, felice di rivedere gli occhi di sua figlia – ciao tesoro, come ti senti? l'operazione è andata bene, il dottore dice che con un po' di fisioterapia tornerai ad usare il braccio meglio di prima – Kate sorrise – ciao papà, è bello rivederti, mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare…- non lo dire neanche per sogno Katherine, io per Johanna sarei andato in capo al mondo…- poi vide che la figlia incupirsi all'improvviso e comprese la natura della sua preoccupazione – Rick sta bene tesoro, è sotto sedativi da quando siete arrivati qui in ospedale, i medici ritengono che sia la soluzione migliore per fargli smaltire quella sostanza che gli hanno iniettato e per aiutare il corpo a riprendersi dalle varie ferite che aveva, sai ci hanno detto che sono rimasti sorpresi che ancora stesse in piedi dopo tutto quello che deve aver passato… - Kate annuì, nuovamente invasa da emozioni che cozzavano l'un l'altra, sollevata Rick stava bene, riposava, e allo stesso tempo in ansia per i ricordi di quei giorni. Provò ad alzarsi – lo voglio vedere papà – ma Jim glielo impedì con dolcezza – lo vedrai Kate, ti sei appena risvegliata dall'anestesia, pensa a rimetterti in sesto, c'è qualcuno qui fuori che vorrebbe salutarti – sia alzò ed andò ad aprire la porta della camera per far entrare Martha ed Alexis, le rivedeva per la prima volta dopo gli Hamptons, erano passati solo pochi giorni ma a lei sembrava un'eternità, avevano i volti distesi e felici, le riempirono il cuore di calore – come ti senti Katherine? Quando sei sparita anche tu ci siamo sentite perse, sai, poi però ho avuto un'illuminazione, dovevate essere sicuramente insieme, ovunque voi foste, e ho capito che ve la sareste cavata, in un modo o nell'altro, e ho avuto ragione no! – Martha, inguaribile ottimista, come il figlio, da come parlava Kate capì che non le avevano raccontato i dettagli di quello che era capitato loro in quei sei giorni e neanche di quello che era accaduto a Jackson Hunt - lo farà Rick, se lo riterrà opportuno - pensò. Alexis le diede un bacio sulla guancia e disse solo una breve, significativa parola – grazie – poi vedendo che Kate sembrava non capire aggiunse – per aver salvato mio padre, Kate – la donna sospirò guardando quegli occhi così simili a quelli di Rick e sorridendo dolcemente disse – sai Alexis, in verità ci siamo salvati a vicenda io e tuo padre – poi sentì un'ondata di stanchezza che l'avvolse quasi all'improvviso, i tre visitatori se ne accorsero, la salutarono e la lasciarono riposare.  
Nel pomeriggio fu la volta di Lanie, appena entrata quasi si lanciò verso l'amica per regalarle un abbraccio lungo e carico di emozione, perché era viva, perché l'ultima volta che si erano viste sapevano solo che Rick non era morto, poi il nulla dell'incertezza e Lanie si rendeva conto che non poteva materialmente fare altro per la sua amica. Si staccarono commosse entrambe, Lanie notò che l'amica aveva particolare difficoltà a trattenere le emozioni, pensò che tutto quello che avevano passato doveva averla provata molto, si lanciò, come suo solito, in battute sarcastiche che sapeva quanto giovavano all'umore di Kate – ho visto il bell'addormentato, sembra non passarsela troppo male…quando si sveglierà avrà talmente tante energie che non lo sopporteremo più per quanto ci ricorderà di essere un 'agente della CIA'….- le parole di Lanie provocarono però l'effetto contrario perché proiettarono Kate direttamente nella Villa, nello scantinato – l'ho visto soffrire come un cane, urlare e poi…morire Lanie! ed io ero lì a guardare impotente! – lo disse fra i singhiozzi, era la prima volta che ne parlava con qualcuno, non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo al padre, figurarsi a Martha, l'unica con cui potersi sfogare era Lanie, l'amica l'abbracciò e la tenne stretta fino a che non si fu calmata – ma poi, a quanto mi ha raccontato Espo, lo hai salvato con la tua impeccabile recitazione, è vivo Kate pensa a questo, è vivo! Ed è a pochi metri da te – scusa Lanie, mi sono lasciata andare…ma questi sei giorni…è stato veramente troppo per me…- scusarti di cosa tesoro, al contrario, credo che ti faccia bene parlarne, non puoi tenerti tutto dentro, ora dovete solo guardare avanti e finalmente potremo celebrare questo benedetto matrimonio, io ho speso mille dollari per il vestito, mica vorrai che rimanga inutilizzato tesoro! – Kate passò dalle lacrime ad una risata, Lanie era sempre la solita, sapeva volgere al meglio anche le situazioni più tragiche, un po' come il suo scrittore…  
La visita di Lanie fu tonificante per lei, l'aveva aiutata a scacciare qualche brutto pensiero, riuscì a prendere sonno facilmente, ma la serenità durò solo qualche ora, si svegliò nel cuore della notte, di nuovo con uno stato d'ansia che la tormentava, le avevano staccato la flebo quindi era libera di muoversi, scese dal letto con qualche difficoltà perché aveva il braccio completamente bloccato da una fasciatura che lo teneva adeso al corpo. Non appena fu uscita dalla camera venne sorpresa da un'infermiera che si affrettò a raggiungerla – signora lei deve tornare a letto, non può andarsene in giro così – la prego, infermiera, mi indichi la stanza del sig. Castle, ho bisogno di vederlo, solo per qualche minuto poi me ne torno buona buona a letto, la prego…- l'infermiera si fece convincere e la portò dove voleva, a patto che si facesse spingere su una sedia a rotelle, Kate accettò di malavoglia.

Quando si trovò di fronte alla stanza ebbe quasi timore ad entrare, spinse la porta, trovò Martha seduta accanto al figlio, gli teneva la mano e lo guardava con una tenerezza infinita, quella che solo una madre può donare ai propri figli. Il rumore della sedia a rotelle la fece riemergere dai suoi pensieri, quando vide che era Kate si limitò a sorridere, si alzò, la aiutò a fare manovra con la sedia, le diede un bacio e se ne andò. Ora erano soli, insieme, Kate gli accarezzò il viso, dormiva ma non le sembrava stesse riposando, ogni tanto stringeva i pugni, e assumeva un'espressione tesa per poi rilassarsi. Kate capì che stava combattendo con dei demoni interiori che si erano scatenati in quei sei giorni di incertezze e sofferenze, si rese conto che non sarebbe stato facile per Rick riuscire a sconfiggerli, si augurò soltanto che non la estromettesse da quella battaglia. – Sono qui Rick, io sono qui e non ti lascerò solo – avrebbe voluto alzarsi e baciarlo come si deve, ma con una mano sola non riusciva a lasciare la sedia, quindi si accontentò, gli prese il dorso della mano e gliela baciò con delicatezza. Arrivò l'infermiera per riportarla in stanza, ma quando arrivarono alla porta sentì il suono più dolce che conosceva, la voce di Castle – ma come detective vieni qui mi dici che non mi lascerai mai solo e poi te ne vai? – Kate sorrise tra sé ed anche l'infermiera che senza aspettare richieste, girò la sedia a rotelle di centoottanta gradi e la riportò accanto al letto dello scrittore.  
\- che magnifica fasciatura, ne voglio anch'io una così, è molto più cool che un cerotto in testa e altri che nessuno vede perché sono coperti dalla maglietta – Kate rise, era bello sentirgli dire quelle sciocchezze, era bello sapere che le diceva per lei, per farla sentire meglio – mi dispiace mio caro scrittore stavolta sono molto più trendy di te, non c'è gara – gli resse il gioco, ma l'illusione che tutto potesse tornare rapidamente come prima svanì subito, lo vide cambiare espressione, incupirsi, c'erano troppe domande che non avevano avuto risposta, e per un tipo come Castle, abituato a scavare nelle storie e trovare sempre anche i finali, quello era un tormento lacerante – tutto questo dolore Kate, per che cosa? Ti ho messo in serio pericolo, ci sono finiti dentro anche Ryan ed Esposito, per arrivare a nulla, nessuna verità, nessun riscatto, nessuna promessa mantenuta- Beckett capì che la promessa si riferiva a suo padre, gli mise una mano sul ginocchio e cercò di mostrargli le cose sotto una prospettiva diversa, ora era lei che doveva fare l'ottimista – si Rick, ma non è successo, siamo tutti qui vivi e contenti di esserlo, non puoi sentirti responsabile di come va il mondo, ci siamo scontrati con qualcosa di enorme, ma non siamo stati sconfitti del tutto, Hammon è in carcere ora e la Fratellanza è stata smantellata – Rick tentò di sorridere, apprezzava lo sforzo di Kate – hai ragione tu detective, e credo di amarti più della mia vita – lo stesso vale per me scrittore da strapazzo…- Castle si puntellò sui gomiti e riuscì a mettersi seduto facendo una fatica immane, si chinò verso Kate e la baciò profondamente, a lungo, assaporarono tutto di quel bacio, era il primo vero bacio senza la preoccupazione che non ce ne sarebbero stati altri. L'infermiera aspettò pazientemente che finissero, poi si fece sentire sulla porta – signora è ora di andare, nelle sue condizioni non dovrebbe affaticarsi così, torniamo in stanza, vi potrete vedere domani – Kate annui e Rick mise il broncio, la lasciò andare di malavoglia. Quando la porta si chiuse non ci mise molto a riaddormentarsi, aveva avuto la sua medicina migliore, niente incubi per il resto della nottata.  
Mentre Kate veniva accompagnata in stanza rimuginava sulle parole dell'infermiera – mi scusi ma non è un po' esagerato dire 'nelle mie condizioni', ho un braccio fasciato non mi sembra che debba esserci tutta questa preoccupazione per un buco in un braccio…- l'infermiera parve a disagio, possibile che la paziente non sapesse? – mi scusi detective credo di aver preso un abbaglio, ora si metta a letto e si riposi – l'aiutò a coricarsi, le sistemò le lenzuola e se ne andò visibilmente imbarazzata. Kate era rimasta interdetta anche dalla risposta evasiva con cui l'infermiera si era congedata, ma ora si sentiva veramente molto stanca, aveva visto Rick, poteva scivolare tranquillamente tra le braccia di Morfeo.  
La mattina seguente fu svegliata dal dr. Michols il medico che l'aveva operata – allora come si sente quest'oggi detective? – Kate si sentiva più riposata, ma aveva ancora stati di ansia a cui non riusciva a dare una spiegazione, lo disse al medico, il quale ascoltò serio, poi chiuse la porta della stanza e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto della sua paziente, Kate pensò che quell'atteggiamento non presagisse nulla di buono – vede Kate, posso chiamarla per nome? – la donna annuì sempre più preoccupata – vede Kate in questi giorni il suo corpo ha subito molte sollecitazioni traumatiche che in condizioni normali guarirebbero senza difficoltà con le cure mediche adeguate, ma nel suo caso…- Kate ripeté – nel mio caso? Cosa ho che non va? – si stava spaventando e il medico le prese la mano per tranquillizzarla – scusi sono stato troppo criptico, non volevo allarmarla, è che nel suo stato abbiamo dovuto scegliere di fare un'anestesia locale, quando interventi come il suo normalmente richiedono quella totale, l'abbiamo leggermente sedata solo alla fine, ed ora ci saranno problemi per gli antidolorifici… – ok dottore ma qual è il mio stato? Sono allergica a qualche farmaco? – no Kate lei è incinta di cinque settimane, credevo lo sapesse…- Kate rimase senza fiato, si era preparata a ricevere notizie terribili, nefaste, ma non quella, meravigliosa, incredibile e decisamente inaspettata, si portò le mani alla bocca, non riusciva a respirare per l'emozione, poi fu colta dalla preoccupazione – ma ciò che mi è successo potrebbe aver fatto del male al bambino? Sono stata addormentata con dei tranquillanti, ho anche dovuto lottare con un uomo, sono svenuta più volte per la ferita – il dottore annuiva ad ogni sua affermazione - no Kate stia tranquilla, quando era sedata abbiamo fatto degli accertamenti anche sullo stato di salute dei bambini e stanno tutti stanno bene – BAMBINI? – esclamò Kate insieme a Castle che era entrato in quell'esatto momento nella stanza – non si bussa signor? – disse stizzito il medico – ehm scusi io ho bussato ma credo non mi abbiate sentito ed io credo… di essere il signor 'futuro padre'…- guardò Kate incredula e felice – ok ritengo sia il caso di lasciarvi soli…- e il dr. Michols scivolò via dalla stanza – no aspetti ha detto 'bambini' ma quanti, oddio…- Kate si stava facendo prendere dal panico, Rick si avvicinò al letto e si sedette accanto a lei, le diede un bacio a fior di labbra e poi, frastornato ma divertito, sentenziò – mi sa che sono tre…-  
Nei giorni che seguirono per Rick e Kate fu come andare sulle montagne russe, era un continuo altalenare di emozioni, si ritrovarono catapultati da un'esperienza di morte ad un futuro generoso di vite, speranze, promesse. L'episodio più divertente accadde quando decisero, appena dimessi dall'ospedale, di dare l'annuncio alla loro famiglia allargata, organizzarono un aperitivo al loft, niente di impegnativo, anche perché Kate non era in formissima, per non recare danno ai bambini non poteva assumere antidolorifici potenti e il dolore che sentiva al braccio in certi momenti era davvero duro da sopportare, quando Rick si accorgeva che stava stringendo i denti, le si avvicinava e le porgeva la mano, un gesto semplice che le infondeva serenità, sapeva che se avesse potuto si sarebbe fatto carico lui di quel dolore, e forse in qualche modo ci riusciva, perché Kate si sentiva sempre più forte quando aveva lui accanto. Arrivarono tutti intorno alle sei del pomeriggio, convintissimi che avrebbero assistito all'annuncio della data del matrimonio, fu Rick ad iniziare – carissimi, Kate ed io abbiamo voluto la nostra famiglia qui questa sera per ringraziarvi dell'appoggio e del sostegno che ci avete dato in questo periodo, tutti- poi si rivolse a Ryan ed Esposito alzò il bicchiere verso di loro e proseguì – una menzione speciale a voi due, perché senza di voi non saremmo qui a festeggiare questa sera – i due detective alzarono a loro volta i calici commossi, poi prese la parola Kate – bene voi tutti avrete immaginato che siete qui perché dobbiamo dirvi una cosa…- tutti pendevano dalle sue labbra, non vedevano l'ora di sapere quando ci sarebbe stata la cerimonia – Rick ed io abbiamo deciso di non sposarci per il momento – la delusione e lo sconcerto si dipinse sui volti di tutti, Lanie fece quasi cadere il bicchiere – ma perché? Cosa è successo di così grave da farvi prendere questa decisione – ripensateci ragazzi, non rimandate…- ognuno diceva la sua fino a che Kate non sovrastò tutti con la voce – calma tutti, ho detto per il momento, dobbiamo prima pensare a far nascere i nostri… tre gemelli e poi ci sposeremo…- a quel punto calò il silenzio per qualche secondo, fu Martha a romperlo precipitandosi da Kate – oh tesoro che notizia, che notizia! – poi vennero sommersi da baci, abbracci, pacche sulla spalla e la serata scivolò via nell'allegria più contagiosa.  
Nonostante tutto Rick faticava ancora a tornare alla normalità, se non era qualche incubo ricorrente a tenerlo sveglio, lo facevano i mille interrogativi che ancora aveva in testa, chi era il terzo Capo, cosa c'era veramente nel Server, e chi aveva aiutato la Cia 'sana' a trovarli e ad arrestare Hammon? Non riusciva a darsi pace, spesso riviveva la sparatoria ai docks, vedeva suo padre steso per terra, lo assaliva un moto di rabbia verso se stesso, non era riuscito a mantenere la promessa di trovare la verità. Si alzava dal letto, controllava che Kate stesse riposando bene, e andava a sedersi nello studio al buio, si sentiva risucchiare da quel vortice di interrogativi e non riusciva ad uscirne. Una sera mentre ripeteva il suo rito notturno sentì la mano di Kate che lo abbracciava da dietro la sedia, si chinò a baciarlo – ti ho detto che non ti avrei lasciato solo, Rick, ma tu mi devi lasciare entrare, mi riempie di dolore vederti così, io voglio aiutarti, permettimelo – Rick chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò sul braccio della sua donna – ti chiedo perdono, non voglio essere fonte di preoccupazione per te, è solo che non riesco a levarmi dalla testa questa storia, è più forte di me, ma mi rendo conto che adesso ci sono cose ben più importanti a cui pensare, e poggiò delicatamente la mano sul ventre di Kate.  
Un mese dopo quella conversazione Rick sembrava aver allontanato quei fantasmi una volta per tutte. Kate non era ancora tornata a distretto, riabilitazione al braccio e gravidanza avevano consigliato un lungo riposo, ma questo non le dispiaceva molto, si sentiva, per la prima volta nella vita, completa e le piaceva gustarsi fino in fondo quella sensazione nuova, uscire con Jenny e Lanie faceva parte di questa recente fase della sua vita, ci sarebbe stato tempo per tornare a fare giustizia per chi non poteva più e sapeva che sarebbe tornata più forte di prima. Quello stesso pomeriggio Rick aveva deciso di fare un salto al suo bar per vedere che fosse tutto in ordine, si ritrovò da solo nel suo ufficio all'Old Haunt, non ci aveva messo più piede, si ricordava le ultime parole che aveva detto suo padre lì dentro "bel posticino Rick, mi sarebbe piaciuto bere con te un bel whiskey qui sotto…" andò nella cantina segreta e scelse una bottiglia di Whisky tra i più pregiati che aveva, prese due bicchieri, li mise sul tavolo e versò. Ne prese uno e lo buttò giù tutto d'un fiato, a te Hunt ovunque tu sia – grazie figliolo, accetto volentieri –

* * *

TATAAAN... vabbè c'erano indizi che babbo castle non fosse morto, ora speriamo che plachi la sete di verità di suo figlio e lo liberi dall'angoscia che si porta dietro... a presto Unidui


	19. Chapter 19

19\. Un nuovo inizio

Rick quasi cadde dalla sedia, si trovò Jackson Hunt davanti, vivo e vegeto, si teneva in piedi grazie ad un bastone di legno pregiato di quelli con l'impugnatura d'argento – ti dispiace…- fece cenno di potersi sedere e Rick annuì senza riuscire ad articolare una parola sensata, si chiedeva se avesse dovuto essere arrabbiato ma in quel momento non riusciva a provare niente  
– ti ho visto morire Hunt, io…mi hai ingannato di nuovo? –  
\- no Rick non ti ho ingannato, quando ti hanno portato via mi hanno lasciato lì e il mio cuore non batteva, ma c'era una squadra di appoggio della CIA che mi ha soccorso subito dopo, mi hanno rianimato e sono stato tra la vita e la morte per un bel po'…ma ho la pelle dura…  
\- non ne dubito – si limitò a rispondere Rick ancora sotto shock  
– il minimo che ti devo è una spiegazione, sono qui per questo, la vuoi ascoltare Rick?  
– sei tu il conoscente comune a cui si riferiva l'agente Gibson…ma quindi fin dall'inizio la CIA sapeva…era lì ai docks, perché non sono intervenuti, hai permesso che mi catturassero, io , io mi stavo facendo ammazzare per te da quei russi…la CIA sapeva che ero lì!? – si era ripreso dalla sorpresa iniziale e quello che le poche parole del padre gli suggerivano non era piacevole da immaginare, sentì avanzare nuovamente quell'ondata di vuoto che lo aveva assalito nella sala dei computer dell'Agenzia, poi Hunt lo interruppe  
– no, no, non è esattamente così Rick, vedi il piano originario era recuperare insieme a te i due microchip, e contemporaneamente cercare di far uscire allo scoperto i tre Capi dell'organizzazione, io ho scoperto che John faceva il doppio gioco solo dopo aver saputo quello che ti aveva combinato Sophia Turner, e solo da qualche mese i nostri sospetti sul direttore della CIA sono stati confermati, dovevamo riuscire ad incastrarlo senza destare sospetti, quindi la squadra della CIA di Gibson stava lavorando un po' fuori dagli schemi, non poteva di certo riferire ad Hammon…quando sono arrivati i russi, se la squadra di Gibson fosse intervenuta avrebbe scoperto il nostro gioco, ma non ho deciso io di lasciarti catturare ! io ero lì con te!, Gibson ha ritenuto che potesse essere una buona occasione per capire chi fosse veramente il terzo Capo, l'unico di cui non avevamo notizie certe…- Rick era incredulo e ancora una volta si sentiva dire che era stato usato, ma questa volta erano gli stessi che stavano difendendo il suo paese, non erano i traditori come Sophia o i Russi, o…John  
\- quindi io ero sacrificabile per un bene superiore?!, ma quale BENE SUPERIORE! – battè con forza i pugni sulla scrivania, voleva sentire dolore fisico, per scacciare quello che lo stava lacerando nell'anima.  
Hunt aspettò che si calmasse, poi continuò – vedi Rick sono più di vent'anni che si sta combattendo una guerra sotterranea, non si scontrano nazioni ma veri e propri blocchi di potere, multinazionali, lobby che poi, ovviamente sono legate alle diverse potenze mondiali…  
Rick guardò il padre con durezza – allora quello che mi ha detto John era vero, il controllo dell'energia…  
\- si esatto, sono anni che la lotta per il potere passa dal controllo energetico, tutte le guerre, grandi e piccole che sono scoppiate in questi ultimi anni non avevano nulla a che fare con minacce nucleari, diatribe religiose, quello è solo fumo negli occhi. Il nostro governo vuole una fetta di questa torta per contrastare lecitamente chi vorrebbe tutto ed io ero stato chiamato per smantellare quell'organizzazione occulta di cui avevamo intuito l'esistenza anni fa, ma solo recentemente alcuni pezzi del puzzle si sono andati al loro posto…grazie a te abbiamo incastrato Hammon Rick, il tuo comportamento ha fatto si che uscisse allo scoperto –  
Rick scuoteva la testa ancora tra l'incredulo e il sospettoso – cosa c'era nel server Hunt, perché Hammon lo voleva? – Hammon voleva distruggerlo perché all'interno c'era l'unica traccia che lo collegava all'organizzazione, un documento che scovai quando ero sotto copertura alla CIA insieme a John, nel quale si registravano strani contatti tra l'allora neopromosso colonello Hammon e alcune organizzazioni paramilitari presenti in diversi scenari di guerra in giro per il mondo, ma all'epoca era solo un documento tra tanti, non mi avrebbero mai permesso di stare alle costole di un colonnello del Pentagono, John invece faceva parte di Cerbero fin dall'inizio, ma da quello che sono riuscito a ricostruire prima lavorava a fianco di Hammon, poi se ne era allontanato sperando in una fetta più grande, ma allo stesso tempo cercava una specie di riabilitazione e voleva quelle informazioni per tagliare fuori Hammon,  
– ma i Russi che mi hanno preso, al soldo di chi erano? Chi è il terzo capo? –  
Hunt si alzò dalla sedia con non poca fatica, mise una mano sulla spalla del figlio sperando che non si ritraesse, e non lo fece – purtroppo Rick l'identità del terzo Capo è ancora un mistero, la squadra di Gibson sta riguardando sia i dati del server che la documentazione riguardante Sophia per cercare di capire chi fosse esattamente questa persona, magari ho salvato nel server qualche dato che a me in quel momento non sembrava importante ma oggi lo è…  
\- si ma perché hanno fatto tanto per ottenere i chip…mi sembravano molto determinati… e poi sono spariti, come se la partita fosse solo tra Williams e Hammon…  
\- non ho tutte le risposte Rick, ma spero che questo ti sia sufficiente…  
Jackson Hunt non aveva altro da dire, si fece incontro al figlio e gli propose un abbraccio, Rick esitò un istante, poi decise che era arrivato il momento di chiudere definitivamente quel capitolo doloroso della sua vita, abbracciò il padre per la prima volta senza riserve.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva se e quando si sarebbero rivisti. Per ora era sufficiente essersi parlati. Hunt si congedò con un sorriso ma Rick era sicuro di aver visto un lampo di malinconia nei suoi occhi.  
La sera stessa raccontò tutto ad una stupefatta Beckett, alla quale non sfuggì, però, il mutamento dello stato d'animo del suo compagno, notò subito una luce nei suoi occhi, molto simile a quella di cui si era innamorata tanti anni prima, ma allo stesso tempo diversa, ricca di una determinazione nuova.  
Rick si accorse di quanto profondamente quei mesi avevano inciso su di lui solo quando decise di rimettersi a scrivere, aveva un accordo con la sua casa editrice per un libro sul redivivio Derrick Storm, tutto sembrava normale e come ai vecchi tempi, fino a quando non si trovò faccia a faccia con lo schermo bianco del suo computer. Lo fissò per alcuni minuti, poi sospirò e disse – ok Doyle[1], avevi ragione tu – e iniziò a scrivere con una fluidità che soprese anche lui.  
Fu il libro più corposo e veloce che avesse mai scritto, in un mese era pronto, ma quando Gina lesse titolo e prefazione quasi cadde dalla sedia…  
Richard Castle – Niente è come sembra. Saggio sulle speculazioni energetiche dell'ultimo secolo.

\- ma sei impazzito forse!?, noi qui vendiamo avventura, thriller, non 'saggi seri', tutti si aspettano una nuova avventura di Derrik Storm e poi di Nikki Heat….- Castle si era preparato ad una scenata del genere, fece sfogare la sua ex-moglie, poi con una calma serafica le disse – diciamo Gina, che questo è quello che avrebbe da dire Derrik Storm se esistesse davvero, e comunque se non volete pubblicarlo, ho già un'altra casa editrice pronta a farlo…decidi presto perché tra un mese sarò alle prese con tre gemelli e non ne voglio sapere di tour promozionali o altro, o si fa tutto ora o niente, per me è lo stesso –  
Gina rimase a guardarlo per alcuni istanti con la bocca semiaperta, ma veramente quello che aveva davanti era Rick Castle? Si lo era, il sorriso sornione era suo, indiscutibilmente, prese il libro, lesse alcune pagine, poi con un'espressione ancora più stupita sentenziò – ok, come vuoi tu, il tuo libro….mi sembra…veramente…interessante- quasi non credeva a quello che lei stessa stava dicendo.

* * *

UN MESE DOPO  
Dalla prima pagina del Ledger:

Richard Castle, neopapà di tre bellissimi gemelli, due maschietti e una femminuccia, (un augurio speciale va ovviamente anche alla neomamma det. Beckett del 12 distretto) ha stupito i suoi fans e la critica con un cambio di genere inaspettato quanto, dobbiamo dirlo, riuscitissimo. Il suo saggio sulla guerra per le fonti energetiche è diventato un successo planetario fin dal suo lancio, complimenti per il coraggio che ha dimostrato questo già famoso scrittore nel gettarsi in un arena molto più vasta, sicuramente sentiremo molto più spesso parlare di lui.

Rick e Kate avevano appena finito di leggere l'articolo del giornale, si erano potuti concedere un momento tutto grazie all'efficientissima squadra di baby sitter che si era presentata alla loro porta non appena tornati dall'ospedale, tra sorella, nonna e una schiera di zii acquisiti che non vedevano l'ora di spupazzarsi i tre piccoli Castle.  
Non appena ebbe abbassato il giornale Rick si accorse che Kate lo stava guardando con un'espressione indecifrabile in volto e pensò di averne combinata qualcuna delle sue – hey, cosa c'è Beckett, cosa ho combinato…guarda che non sono stato io a dare la notizia della nascita …- taci scrittore – ora lo sguardo era chiaramente benevolo e Rick si rilassò – stavo solo ripensando a tutto quello che ci è successo e sono orgogliosa di trovarmi accanto ad un uomo che ha saputo reagire come te – Kate lo guardò dritto negli occhi, non era sicura di essersi spiegata, ma Rick le prese entrambe le mani e le si avvicinò per baciarla – se tu non fossi stata insieme a me, sempre, io non avrei mai trovato la forza di andare avanti – la baciò con intensità, approfondirono entrambi a lungo quel dialogo senza parole, almeno fino a quando il pianto di un bimbo affamato, non li interruppe sul più bello. Si staccarono, sorrisero fronte a fronte e andarono verso la cameretta dei bambini tenendosi per mano.

* * *

Contemporaneamente  
Sulla grande vetrata dell'ufficio all'ultimo piano del Memorial Centre di Washington, si rifletteva l'immagine di uno dei più potenti uomini d'America, aveva in mano il Ledger di New York e lo stava stritolando con rabbia, continuava a guardare diritto davanti a se, lo sguardo perso verso il vuoto, poi un ghigno si disegnò sul suo volto, rise – cosa credi di aver fatto scrittore da strapazzo…né te, ne i tuoi amichetti della CIA mi avete ancora smascherato e non ci riuscirete mai ! –

Fine

* * *

[1] Nell'episodio 6x05 il 'viaggiatore del tempo' Simon Doyle predice a Castle e Beckett che avranno tre figli e Castle passerà a soggetti più seri. – Mi è piaciuto giocare con questa profezia….

* * *

Finita! Spero vi sia piaciuta la storia, ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno avuto la pazienza di leggere tutti i capitoli e quelli che hanno usato un pò del loro tempo per scrivermi ciò che pensavano della storia.  
Ancora grazie e adesso codiamoci sta benedetta settima stagione!  
Unidui


End file.
